Tomar más decisiones
by UDPusa
Summary: Décimo fanfic. Secuela de 'Tomar decisiones' y ambientado en el cuarto capítulo de 'Ni una semana, una lástima' [Lecturas casi obligatorias]. Vidia sigue tomando decisiones y cada una de ellas la llevará a un final que ni ella misma se esperaba. Partimos de la película de Campanilla y el secreto de las hadas [la cual se debería llamar 'Campanilla y el secreto de las alas, pero...].
1. El secreto de las ALAS

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Muy probablemente este capítulo os aburra un poco ya que ya sabéis lo que pasará en todo momento, pero quería escribirlo así que a callar y a leer ;)_

 **Tomar más decisiones**

Capítulo 1: El secreto de las ALAS.

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi dos estaciones desde que tuvimos aquél percance con los humanos y ahora estaba mejor que nunca. Ya era una más del grupo de amigas incluso gracias a Elwood me empecé a llevar bien con Zephyr, una compañera nuestra que siempre terminábamos peleándonos.

En fin, hoy iba a ser un gran día. Tras pasarnos la noche ayudando a Tink a hacer esa increíble máquina de nieve, tendríamos que enseñarle el lado cálido a su hermana Periwinkle. Estaba muy emocionada por verla, era otra Tink a la que conocer y me moría de ganas de que nos la presentara.

Todo iba bien por aquél entonces, fue divertido ser una tintineadora por un rato, con la ayuda de todos conseguimos terminar la máquina de nieve a tiempo.

 _Y yo que creía que los tintineadores se pasaban el día haciendo cazos y sartenes pero... ¡esto es genial!_

En un momento aleatorio, me quedé mirando a Tink y me pareció ver que sus alas estaban bien, me extrañó por que hace a penas dos días seguía con ese ligero pliegue en su ala superior.

·Tink, espera. No te muevas, deja las alas quietas un momento·

"¿Qué pasa?" me puse detrás de ella para verlas de cerca y estaban perfectas, no había ni rastro del pliegue ni siquiera de desgaste, parecían nuevas.

·T-tus alas... están impresionantes· no pude evitar contornearlas, eran preciosas.

"M-me haces cosquillas hehe... a ver..." se las miró y todos se acercaron para ver. Era cierto, sus alas se habían recuperado por completo de alguna forma.

·¿Cómo es posible...? ¿Qué has hecho con tus alas?·

"Pues... no lo sé, nada de especial... Pero, esto es bueno ¿no?" _ni que lo digas, ahora sin duda podrás volar mejor que nunca._ Todas se alegraron por ella y yo seguía buscando una explicación sin llegar a ningún lado.

Inevitablemente dejamos el tema a parte y terminamos en unas horas pero aún faltaba un rato para hacerse de día, así que con la ayuda de un mapa de Pixie Hollow, trazamos una ruta turística para que Periwinkle pudiera disfrutar del lado cálido al máximo.

"Tenemos que pasar por el río, haré un tubo de agua por los que Peri podrá ver a los renacuajos, seguro que le encantará" todas estaban ilusionadas por impresionar a la hermana de Tink.

"¡Oh oh oh! Dijiste que le gustaban las mariposas ¿no? Me llevaré a todas las que encuentre y las haré volar para que vuelan a su alrededor" _hmm... ¿qué podría hacer yo?_

"Sí, buena idea Fawn, y tú Dess podrías hacerle un arcoíris. Estoy segura de que no ha visto ninguno"

"Dalo por hecho" _mierda, no se me ocurre nada._

"¿Sabéis lo que sería impresionante de verdad? Pasar por el campo de las flores del desierto y abrirlas todas de golpe, con eso se quedará impresionada"

·Woah, ¿puedes hacer eso Ro?· _por ahí hay muchísimas flores._

"Por supuesto, aunque tenemos que ir temprano para que nadie lo haga antes"

"Bien, entonces la ruta sería empezar con el bosque de otoño, después pasar por el río para ver a los renacuajos, al pasar por el campo de girasoles puedes hacer el arcoíris, las flores del desierto... para terminar las mariposas por esa zona que va de paso para el árbol de polvo de hada y así al final podemos ir a ver a la reina. ¿Qué os parece?" _jo... yo también quería hacer algo espectacular._

"Perfecto, genial" asintieron todas.

"Muy bien, va a ser estupendo. ¿A que sí Bobble?" dijo Clank. _Y ese par se encargarían de pedalear la máquina de nieve, soy la única que no hace nada_. Me sentí un poco excluida en ese momento, pero no se me ocurrió nada que hacer con el talento de vuelo veloz.

"Pues voy a reunir a las mariposas, ¡nos vemos luego!" Fawn salió disparada del taller donde nos encontrábamos.

"Yo tengo que ir a por el tuvo del arcoíris"

"Espera, voy contigo, tengo que comprobar que el campo esté listo y avisar a las hadas de jardín" y así, nos quedamos Tink, Sil, Clank, Bobble y yo hablando sobre lo genial que era su hermana.

Me gustaba mucho Tink y cada día más, nuestra relación se había estrechado mucho los últimos días. Era muy apasionada con lo que hacía y siempre nos sacaba a todos una sonrisa. Si no fuera por ella no estaría donde estoy ahora.

·Bueno ya vale, ya nos ha quedado claro lo increíble que es tu hermana· se pasó como una media hora hablando de Peri sin parar.

"Lo siento pero es que no puedo dejar de hablar de ella" quizás fue envidia, pero en ese momento quise que la máquina de nieve no funcionara y saliera mal todo el plan. No quería que fueran inseparables y Tink se pasara todo el día otra vez en invierno. Yo también quería estar con ella.

La hora hache se estaba acercando y los nervios de Tink se desbordaron, comprobó mil veces que la máquina de nieve funcionara bien y no dejaba de mirar el reloj que había colgado en la pared.

·Tink, cálmate un poco, deja de tintinear·

"Vale ya paro... ¿Queréis repasar el plan otra vez?"

"¡No!" dijimos todos a la vez. El plan ya estaba más que claro.

·Ven aquí y siéntate anda· se sentó a mi lado y le cogí la mano ·todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes· su sonrisa era como es postre favorito que comías una vez a la semana, toda una dulzura.

Llegó la hora y nos pusimos en marcha, Tink estaba que se salía y yo amaba verla de esa forma. Sin duda tenía unos amigos muy valiosos incluyéndome a mí, sin intención de echarme flores.

Acordamos en que le daríamos una sorpresa a Peri después de que Fawn soltara a las mariposas así que Tink, Clank y Bobble se fueron a la frontera con la máquina de nieve y nosotras nos preparamos para llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Yo quería estar con Tink para ver a su hermana, pero cedí ante sus órdenes y me fui con las chicas.

Todas estábamos impacientes por verla y yo la que más, pero no quería hacerme notar. Nos escondimos en un árbol cerca del río y esperamos impacientemente su llegada.

·¿Creéis que estarán bien? Tardan mucho... ¿y si la máquina ha fallado? o... las podrían haber pillado·

"Eh Vidia, tranquila. Pareces Iridessa" dijo Sil. Pero no podía estar tranquila, quería verlas, a las dos. Siempre me ponía algo de los nervios cuando no podía estar con Tink.

"Sí, relájate florecilla, deben estar a punto de llegar" y por suerte no tardaron mucho "oh, ¡ya están ahí!"

"Es tan invernal" Dess tenía razón, me decepcioné un poco y todo al ver que no se parecía mucho a Tink.

"Es súper emocionante" Sil ya iba a hacer su numerito pero Fawn la paró.

"Eh eh eh, espera la señal" Tink nos vió y nos dio la señal "¡esa es! operación Periwinkle en marcha" y el hada del agua hizo el tuvo de agua por encima de Peri para que viera los renacuajos. Iba a ser un gran día para ella.

"¿Qué tal me quedó?"

·Perfecto Sil. A la siguiente parada· fuimos al campo de girasoles e Iridessa se encargó de hacer un tremendo arcoíris que rodeó la máquina de nieve. La hermana de Tink no salía de su asombro.

"Ahora es mi turno" llegamos al campo de las flores del desierto y Rosetta fue capaz de abrir todas y cada una de las flores de una tacada. Eso sí que fue impresionante, no pensaba que sería capaz de hacerlo, ni yo ni las chicas.

Sólo faltaba Fawn y sus mariposas para poder darle la sorpresa, estaba ansiosa por hablar con ella. Cuando las mariposas se disiparon nos dejamos ver.

"¡Sorpresa!" gritamos todas. Nos acercamos a ella y pude verla de cerca. _Bueno, ahora que la veo bien sí que se parecen un poco._

"Oh, ¿han hecho tus amigas todo esto?"

"Querían darte una sorpresa" _todo salió bien al final_ "chicas, esta es Periwinkle, mi hermana" bueno, casi todo salió bien, Rosetta se puso a hablar como si fuera de otro planeta.

"Hola, encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Rosetta. Y ellas son-" _qué ridículo._

·Ro, es una hada del invierno no es una marciana·

"Ah, es verdad. Lo sé, lo sé, es que estoy tan nerviosa..."

"Me alegro de conoceros a todas" dijo Peri igualmente.

"¡Es impresionante, las dos sois hermanas!" exclamó Silvermist, sin lugar a dudas tener una hermana era algo muy poco común. No pude aguantar mis ganas de hablar con ella.

·Sí, un consejito de hada a hada· apoyé el brazo en Tink y le susurré ·algunas veces cuesta un poco llevarse bien con Tink·

"Ya... mira quién fue a hablar" _esa es mi Tink._ Su hermana se rió, tuve la impresión de que nos podríamos llevar muy bien.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí" dijo el hada de los animales. _Si alguien viera a una escarchadora por aquí se quedaría con la boca abierta como mínimo._

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes suficiente frío?" le preguntó Dess.

"Oh sí, es perfecto" contestó apartándose de la corriente de nieve "oh, ups" _qué tierna._

"Casi se me olvida, es para ti, ésta flor se llama periwinkle. Cómo tú"

"Gracias, la conservaré siempre" y entonces con sus manos la envolvió en una esfera de escarcha. Todas nos sorprendimos, nunca vimos a una hada de la escarcha en acción.

"Wah, ¡mirad eso!"

"Es escarcha, ella y sus amigos practican en el bosque de la escarcha. Deberíais verlo" _me encantaría._

"Deberíais ver como patina Tink, se le da muy bien" _eso me encantaría aún más._

"Por que tenías aquella cosa perdida" _espera, no me digas que..._

·¿Ella también colecciona cosas perdidas?·

"¡Sí!" dijeron las dos a la vez.

"Como os parecéis..." dijo Sil.

"Sí, y nuestras alas son idénticas, por eso brillaron. Vais a ver" cuando eché la mirada a Peri la vi con muy mala cara.

"No me encuentro muy..."

"¡Periwinkle!" _oh cielos, sus alas._

"Creo que está pasando demasiado calor"

"Mis alas... no las siento. Creo que están demasiado calientes..." _hay que llevarla al invierno ahora mismo._

"¡La máquina de nieve!"

"Oh, ¡se está quedando sin hielo!" dijo Clank agarrando el poco hielo que quedaba.

"Tenemos que llevarla de nuevo a la frontera"

"¡Clank! Trae un trozo de hielo, le envolveremos las alas" _oh dios mío, ¿porqué no me habré dado cuenta antes? Ahora podría ser demasiado tarde..._ "de acuerdo, ¡vamos!" la cogimos entre Tink y yo mientras los demás empujaban la máquina de nieve a toda prisa.

Peri estaba cada vez más débil y a penas quedaba hielo, si no llegábamos a tiempo la pondríamos en serio peligro.

·Ya falta poco, lo conseguiremos, ¡lo conseguiremos!· al llegar al puente de la frontera la dejamos en el invierno y Tink le quitó el envoltorio que le proteja las alas.

"Espera, deja que te ayude" estaban todas arrugadas, me entró pánico con solo verlas, me aterraba pensar que no podría volver a volar por nuestra culpa "oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho" _joder, en menudo lío nos hemos metido._ Entonces apareció un señor del invierno encima de un búho y se acercó hacia nosotras rápidamente "por favor, ¿puedes ayudarla?" se quedó mirándola y decidí apartar a Tink de ahí.

·Tink· la arrastré hacia el lado cálido al ver que él se ocupaba de su hermana ahora. _Tink tiene que sentirse fatal ahora mismo._

"Despacio, despliega las alas, que las envuelva el frío" mi preocupación se disipó al ver que sus alas empezaron a coger forma y se puso a volar.

"Estás bien. Tus alas están bien" _menos mal, ha ido por bien poco._

"Por eso es por lo que no cruzamos la frontera"

"No, pudo haber funcionado. Tal vez con un trozo de hielo más grande"

"¿Y cuando se hubiera derretido? Has estado a punto de perder tus alas"

"Pero no las he perdido... Estoy, estoy bien... gracias a ellos"

"La norma existe para protegernos, lo siento. No debéis volver a veros" _no puedes hacerles esto, es demasiado cruel._

"Por favor no nos hagas esto, debemos estar juntas" _hazle caso a Peri maldito señor desconocido._

"Somos hermanas, nacimos de la misma risa" entonces el señor se quedó quieto y se giró de golpe.

"Razón de más para que queráis que la otra esté a salvo. Vuelve a casa" Peri se puso a llorar, me mató verla así, era todo demasiado triste pero no podíamos hacer nada.

·Tink, volvamos a casa·

"¡No! Lord Milori, tu norma no nos mantendrá separadas"

"Tinkerbell" la voz de la reina Clarión nos sorprendió "la norma no la impuso Lord Milori, fui yo"

"Reina Clarion..."

"Lo siento..." ahora sí que no podíamos hacer nada, eso significaba que la mismísima reina le impedía ver a su hermana y probablemente nunca más se volverían a ver. _Joder, eso es una putada._

"Debes adentrarte en el frío" le dijo Milori "vuelve a la ladera norte de la montaña" y se fue andando estaba destrozada.

"¡Peri!" se giró y fue corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla y despedirse. No se dijeron nada, se quedaron mirando una a la otra, con las lágrimas cayendo, como si pudieran comunicarse con la mirada y, finalmente se largó volando adentrándose en el invierno.

 _Qué rabia, a penas la habíamos conocido y ahora se va para siempre... no quiero ni pensar lo duro que es esto para Tink._

Se largó de la frontera y fuimos todos detrás de ella.

·Tink... lo siento mucho...·

"¡Argh! ¿¡Porqué coño tiene que existir esa estúpida regla!? ¡¿Es que les da igual que seamos hermanas?!" su cara tomó su típico rojo-enfado y no era para menos.

"Como no se lo preguntes a la reina..." el comentario de Fawn le hizo salir de su enojo.

"Tienes razón, voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo" se fue directa hacia el árbol de polvo de hada y quise seguirla, pero Sil me paró cogiéndome del brazo y me negó con la cabeza. _Supongo que esto es entre ella y su hermana..._

·¿Y qué hacemos ahora?·

"No lo sé, no tengo ganas de hacer nada después de esto..." hasta Sil tenía lo ánimos por los suelos. No quería dejar a Tink sola, quería consolarla y ayudarla en lo que pudiera, aunque en ese momento yo tampoco estaba para echar cohetes.

Clank y Bobble se fueron a por la máquina de nieve y nos quedamos las cinco sin abrir la boca. _Seguro que si estuviera ella no estaríamos tan calladas..._

"Oh vamos, tiene que haber alguna forma de que puedan estar juntas, esto no puede terminar así"

"¿Y qué propones Fawn?"

"Yo que sé, sólo digo que algo se podrá hacer..."la única posibilidad de que ellas dos pudieran estar juntas estaba en que Tink se fuera al invierno sin que la pillaran, y esa idea no me gustaba para nada. Podría pasarle lo mismo que a Peri y eso no se lo iba a permitir de ninguna forma.

·Creo que lo mejor será olvi... ¿qué demonios...? eso de ahí no es... ¿nieve?· desde lejos se veía una extraña nube que no había visto antes.

"Es imposible, tiene que ser otra cosa, vamos a verlo" hicimos caso a Ro y por el camino nos encontramos a Tink con Clarion.

"¡Hemos visto nieve!" le dijo Iridessa. De repente aparecieron los ministros informando de que la temperatura estaba cayendo en picado.

Nos quedamos atrás viendo aquella nube de nieve que estaba avanzando hacia el lado cálido y cuando vimos que el culpable de todo esto era la máquina de nieve nos quedamos de piedra.

"¡Chicas! ¡Venid aquí!" teníamos que sacar esa máquina de ahí para parar el cambio climático, estaba empezando a hacer frío de verdad.

·¡Vamos!· entre todos conseguimos sacarla de la rama en la que se había encallado y nuestro invento se hundió en el río.

"¡Lo conseguimos!" gritaron Clank y Bobble.

"Se acabó" anunció Tink, pero yo no estaba tan segura.

·Eh... me temo que no...· la rama se estaba congelando hacia el lado cálido rápidamente y alcanzó a los árboles en un momento.

"Cielo santo, se ha desestabilizado el equilibrio de las estaciones" las palabras de la reina eran todo menos tranquilizantes.

"Si las temperaturas continúan bajando Pixie Hollow se congelará" dijo el ministro de la primavera. Se fueron para ver el panorama y los seguimos.

Cuando nos paramos mirando el árbol de polvo de hada Clarion nos anunció unas palabras aterradoras.

"La vida en Pixie Hollow cambiará para siempre, y ninguna hada volverá a volar... ¡Rápido!, tenemos que hacer lo que sea para impedirlo" _oh dios mío, y yo preocupada por las alas de Peri, si esto continúa así nadie podrá volver a volar nunca más, ¡nunca más!_

Entré en pánico total, la helada seguía avanzando imparable y no teníamos mucho tiempo.

"¡Vamos! ¡Coged todas las mantas que podáis y dirigíos al árbol de polvo de hada!" _no es el momento de pensar, tengo que actuar._

Con mi velocidad cogí mantas rápidamente para dejarlas en el árbol, esperaba que ese plan funcionara, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas en él. Los demás incluida Tink se pusieron a resguardar a los animales y cada vez estaba más preocupada por el polvo de hada.

 _Maldita sea, no podemos taparlo entero con esas mantas tan pequeñas, es imposible._ Fui a hablar con la reina de eso.

·Reina Clarion, esto es inviable, nunca lo conseguiremos· encima, cada vez hacía más viento y habían algunas mantas que salían volando ·¡tenemos que pensar en un plan mejor!·

"Deja que hable con los tintineadores" la seguí hasta donde se encontraban hada Mery, Clank, Bobble y Fawn.

"Reina Clarion, no da resultado" dijo Clank nada más verla.

"El viento es demasiado fuerte" prosiguió Bobble. Se quedó pensando en algo y recé para que se ocurriera un plan maestro que diera un giro a nuestro favor.

Entonces apareció un lince enorme con Tink encima y algunas hadas del invierno entre las cuales estaba Peri.

"Reina Clarion, van a ayudarnos" al ver a Tink con la ropa del invierno deduje que fue a buscarlas para salvar el árbol. _Eso es, mi pequeña genio._

"La escarcha, cubre con una manta, puede proteger el árbol" la idea gustó y la reina lo aceptó.

"Adelante" y con su consentimiento, las tres hadas del invierno se pusieron a escarchar el árbol. Esa era una imagen que nunca esperaba ver.

Aún así la helada estaba a punto de echársenos encima y difícilmente podrían conseguirlo a tiempo. _Vamos escarchadoras, vosotras podéis._

Repartimos mantas para las hadas cálidas, empezaba a hacer mucho frío y teníamos que resguardarnos. Entonces una de las hadas de pelo negro nos dio malas noticias.

"El árbol es demasiado grande, jamás lo lograremos" _maldita sea, ya podríais haber venido más ha... ah, pero si ahí están._ Vi que se acercaban un ejército de hadas del invierno con búhos llevando cestos. _Perfecto, ahora sí que lo conseguirán._

Se pusieron a escarcharlo todo, incluso los árboles que habían por los alrededores y en un momento Pixie Hollow se vistió de blanco.

"Tenemos la helada encima, debéis guareceros" hicimos caso a Milori y nos escondimos en una pequeña habitación que había por ahí. Tink fue la última en entrar, hacía mucho frío pero al estar juntos se pasaba un poco mejor.

En un momento todo quedó congelado, se quedó oscuro y el brillo del polvo de hada desapareció. Tenía miedo de que después de todo no saliera bien. En ese instante quise abrazar a Tink con todas mis fuerzas.

Pasaron unos angustiosos minutos y un pequeño rayo de luz se dejó entrever por la entrada. Tink salió y fuimos detrás de ella, estaba todo completamente congelado, daba grima y todo.

Todos nos quedamos expectantes por saber qué ocurriría, del árbol ya no caía polvo de hada y si eso seguía así, nos íbamos a quedar sin poder volar. No quería ni imaginarme como sería la vida a partir de ahora.

La temperatura dejó de bajar y parecía que iba a subir, pero seguíamos sin polvo de hada hasta que de repente, un torrente cayó dejándonos a todos asombrados por ese maravilloso espectáculo. No puedo describir el enorme alivio que sentí al verlo, por un momento pensé que estaba todo perdido.

Nos alegramos muchísimo, estaba tan contenta que abracé a Rosetta impulsivamente y me quedé mirando a todos como volaban felizmente junto a mi mejor amiga.

"Tink, ¡vamos!... ¿Tink?" _ui, ¿que le pasa? Parece triste..._ "¿qué... qué ocurre?" _Tink ¿qué te pasa? ¿a qué viene esa cara?_ Noté que algo iba mal y no entendía por qué.

Le dio la espalda a Peri sin decir nada y se quitó el abrigo. Cuando vi que su ala izquierda estaba casi partida por la mitad se me cayó el alma al suelo. _No puede ser verdad... ¿cómo ha pasado esto? Tink... joder._

"Cuando volaste al invierno... por eso te caíste" _oh mierda, seguro que se puso a volar por el invierno y se le rompió por el frío. Maldita sea, ¿porqué no fuiste corriendo? ¿Porqué no me pediste ayuda?_ Estaba por echarme a llorar, ella se sacrificó por todos nosotros y ahora no podría volver a volar nunca más "Tink... ¿porqué no me lo dijiste?"

"Teníamos que salvar el árbol. Además, una ala rota no tiene remedio" no pude aguantar más mis lágrimas, sus palabras eran demasiado tristes. Todo esto fue culpa nuestra y de la mierda de máquina de nieve.

"Lo siento mucho" se abrazaron y todos nos quedamos viendo esa triste escena. Me moría de ganas de abrazarla también, pero no podía apartar a Peri en ese momento.

"Todo esto ha pasado por intentar manteneros separadas" empezó Lord Milori. _No, fue por el jodido frío del invierno joder._

"Pero no volverá a pasar, debéis estar juntas" romper la regla de la frontera era lo mínimo que podía hacer la reina por ellas. _Odio el invierno, odio el frío, odio a todos los escarchadores de ahí, ¿cómo pudisteis arrebatarle las alas a Tink?_

"Empieza a hacer calor, tienes que volver al invierno" dijo Tink cogiendo la mano a su hermana.

"Sí..." dijo tras un suspiro. Se separó de ella muy triste, al igual que todos. Este dia nos iba a dejar un muy mal sabor de boca.

"Eh, podré vivir con ello. Nos reuniremos mañana en la frontera" _no puedo creer lo fuerte que llega a ser Tink, después de esto y es capaz de sonreír con optimismo... estaría echa una mierda si estuviera en su situación_ "¿Hermanas?"

"Hermanas" se pusieron de espaldas y juntaron sus alas alineándolas. Debía de ser alguna cosa entre ellas dos. _Sus alas son idénticas a la perfección..._ Entonces se pusieron a brillar y pegaron un chispazo que nos sorprendió a todos, pero a ellas les hizo gracia. _¿Qué cojones?_

Cuando noté que el ala de Tink se estaba recomponiendo se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo. Había perdido toda esperanza en que recuperara las alas pero ahora va y se le curan. Nunca deja de sorprenderme esa tintineadora.

Volvieron a juntarse y todos nos quedamos con los ojos como platos observando lo que hacían, el brillo de sus alas era cegador y cuando paró su ala se recuperó por completo. El asombro fue absoluto, sabíamos muy bien que no había ninguna forma de curarlas, pero Tink nos recordó que nada es imposible.

Fuimos todos a abrazarla, fue todo un milagro lo que ocurrió, no podía estar más feliz por ella. Mi cabeza fue todo una montaña rusa de emociones.

Por si fuera poco, Lord Milory y Clarion se besaron en medio de todos. _¿Ese par tienen un rollo? ¿Desde cuando?_ Luego las dos hermanas salieron volando de allí dejándonos a todos en el árbol. Pixie Hollow se estaba descongelando y las hadas del invierno empezaron a volver a su hogar.

Fue una mañana cargada de emociones y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, mi barriga me recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día.

·Chicas, ¿vamos a comer algo?·

* * *

 _La segunda parte es la buena, la que no sale en la película y la que está más relacionada con mi otro fanfic **Ni una semana, una lástima**.  
No quería alargar mucho el capítulo ya que 8k se hacen largos de leer._


	2. Haciendo amistades

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Ahora sí, empezamos con el verdadero capítulo :D_

 **Tomar más decisiones**

Capítulo 1: Haciendo amistades.

* * *

·Chicas, ¿vamos a comer algo?· con tanto salvar Pixie Hollow nadie había comido aún.

"Sí por favor, estoy hambrienta" estábamos todas menos Tink, no quería comer sin ella, así que fui a buscarla.

·Vale Ro, quedamos donde siempre entonces, voy a por Tink· salí rápidamente y vi a las hermanas cerca de la frontera cogiditas de la mano.

"¡Vidia! ¿qué haces aquí?"

·Vengo a buscarte, vamos a comer con las chicas, venga·

"Hmm... pero quiero quedarme un rato más con Peri..." _no quiero llevarte a rastras..._

"Si quieres puedes comer con mis amigas, ¡así de paso te las presento!"

"¡Genial! Tengo muchas ganas de volver al invierno" no quería que se fuera, no quería que volviera a ese invierno que le arrebató las alas por un momento.

·Pero Tink, piensa en tus alas, hace mucho frío allí· sabía que si le pasara algo podrían juntarlas como hicieron antes, pero no se me ocurrió nada más para alejarla de ahí, quería que se quedara con nosotras.

"Espera... se me ha ocurrido algo... la escarcha cubre como una manta... si ha funcionado con el árbol de polvo de hada ¡seguro que también funciona con mis alas!" _y ahí va la idea descabellada de Tink número tres-mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y dos_ "escárchame las alas Peri"

"¿Estás segura? Bueno, no pasa nada si se te dañan pero aún así..."

"Tú hazlo" _no me lo puedo creer._ Se las escarchó y le dio un escalofrío.

·¿Estás bien?·

"Da gustito..." _no si encima será buena idea_ "ahora no habrá ningún problema con que vaya al invierno. Es más, ¡podremos ir todos!"

"Oh sí, Sled se va a alegrar un montón cuando se lo diga" _¿quién será ese Sled?_

"¿Te vienes Vidia? Conoceremos a hadas nuevas" _irme con ellas dos a la aventura o quedarme con las chicas... difícil decisión, no quiero dejar a Tink pero les dije a las demás que iría a por ella... tengo un plan._

·Vale, pero antes deja que vaya a por las chicas y a por unos abrigos. En seguida vuelvo, no os mováis· _no quiero perderte en invierno._

"Muy bien, hasta ahora" volé rápidamente hacia mi casa, donde solíamos comer todas juntas y me estaban esperando.

·¡Chicas! Cambio de planes, nos vamos ahora mismo al invierno, coged y un abrigo y ¡vámonos!· sonó un poco a broma, pero ese era el plan.

"Será una broma ¿no? Ahí hace mucho frío y nuestras alas-"

·Tink ha descubierto que si nos escarchan las alas no hay peligro de que se dañen. Apresuraos, nos están esperando· no parecían muy convencidas con la idea, pero Sil y Fawn se apuntaron. Rosetta cambió de opinión de repente sin saber por qué e Iridessa terminó apuntándose por que no quería quedarse sola.

Nos abrigamos y al llegar a la frontera Peri nos escarchó las alas.

"Ahora te toca a ti enseñarnos tu mundo" dijo Tink sin separarse de ella. Me gustaba que se lo pasara bien con su hermana y que fuera feliz con ella, pero preferiría que no estuviera tan pegada a ella. Ni siquiera le quitaba ojo.

Rosetta parecía en busca de alguien y Fawn se sorprendía con cada cosa que veía. Notaba que Sil tenía un poco de frío y Dess no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Estáis seguras de que esto es buena idea? Soy una hada de la luz y necesito el calor"

"Sí... yo tengo un poco de frío aquí" se quejó Sil. Rosetta fue a hablar con Peri a solas y volvió con cara de decepción.

"Chicas, vámonos. Aquí no tenemos nada que hacer" _¿y ese cambio de actitud? No me extrañaría que fuera por ese duende del invierno que vió antes..._

"Oh vamos chicas, es un lugar nuevo y emocionante, ¡no os lo podéis perder!" Tink intentó convencerlas pero no funcionó demasiado. Dess ya se estaba yendo.

"¡Yo me quedo!" Fawn no me podía fallar, le encantaba hacer cosas diferentes y explorar nuevos sitios.

·Pues nada, si Ro, Dess y Sil quieren irse...·

"Vosotras os lo perdéis, nos lo pasaremos genial ¿a qué sí Peri?" nos separamos y quedamos las cuatro. _Al menos lo intenté... suerte que Fawn se ha quedado, no quiero tener que volver al lado cálido._

"¡Mirad! Ahí están Spike y Gliss. Son mis amigas, también escarchadoras"

"¡Peri!" _¿y quién es quién?_ Se acercó la del pelo blanco rápidamente, era muy enérgica "¿pero quién tenemos aquí?"

"Son unas amigas de Tink, esa es Vidia y esa es... ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Ah, sí. Soy Fawn, una hada de los animales. Creo que después de todo no nos han presentado hehe" _tiene razón, ¿y cómo sabe mi nombre? En fin..._

"¡Qué bien! ¡Hadas cálidas en el invierno! Yo soy Gliss, y esa tímida de aquí es Spike"

"Y-yo no soy tímida... sólo... no me gusta estar con mucha gente..." su personalidad me recordó a mí hace un tiempo, sentí que podríamos hacernos amigas.

"En fin, ¿vamos a comer todas juntas? Por aquí no ha comido nadie todavía..." les dijo Peri.

"¡Yuhu! Por fin alguien piensa en nuestra barrigas" nos reímos ante el comentario de Gliss, era muy divertida. _Seguro que ella y Fawn no tardarán nada en llevarse bien_ "¡Vámonos! Spike nos invita a su casa"

"Qué remedio, las vuestras son como una caja de cerillas..." y fuimos hacia casa de Spike, era espaciosa y el frío era bastante soportable. _Me pregunto qué se comerá en invierno... no tienen nada de lo que tenemos en el lado cálido._ Cuando vi que Spike se fue sola hacia la cocina decidí ir tras ella.

·Buenas...·

"Ah, h-hola" Gliss no mentía cuando dijo que era tímida.

·Te... ayudaría a hacer la comida pero, no tengo ni idea de los platos que hacéis en invierno. ¿Qué se supone que coméis?· le hice reír y eso me gustó. Era una completa desconocida para mí pero sentía que nos íbamos a llevar bien.

"Bueno... no tenemos tantos ingredientes como vosotros pero tenemos unos platos muy originales y riquísimos..." me contó cuatro cosas por encima sobre lo que comían allí, era muy interesante, me gustaba cocinar y al parecer a ella también. Terminé ayudándola con lo que podía mientras hablábamos de recetas y consejos. Fue agradable.

Al cabo de unos minutos se abrió la puerta y el duende que vi en el árbol de polvo de hada con Rosetta apareció.

"Con que aquí estabas, te he estado buscando por todos los lados"

·¿Y ese pedazo de duende quién es?· Spike suspiró.

"Sled, el novio de Peri" _carai con Peri, nunca me lo habría imaginado... aah, con que por eso se fue Rosetta._

·Tendremos que prepara más comida entonces...·

"No te molestes, ahora se irá" _¿y eso?_ Se acercó a él y tras susurrarle algo al oído se despidió y se fue.

·Pero si es el novio de Peri, ¿lo acabas de echar de tu casa?·

"Sí... básicamente. Digamos que no nos llevamos muy bien y ahora mismo lo último que quiero es comer con él. No preguntes más"

·Está bien· _parece que no le gusta mucho hablar del tema, aún así... ha dicho que no pregunte_ ·pero creo que haríais buena pareja juntos· realmente lo creía, tanto por el aspecto como por la personalidad, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo era él y acababa de conocer a Spike.

Se puso roja de vergüenza y quería saber por qué.

"¿Sabes... guardar un secreto?" _oh cielos, qué emoción, un secreto._ Eso era buena señal, señal de que empezaba a confiar en mí.

·Por supuesto, no soy de las que van contándolo todo·

"Verás, hace tiempo estuve enamorada de él... y ahora creo que... también" _toma bombazo, vaya triangulo amoroso._

·¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?·

"¿Q-qué? Nada, él es feliz con Peri... creo" _¿qué ha sido ese creo?_

·Bueno... supongo que será cierto. ¿Pero porqué no saliste con él cuando pudiste? ¿Tenías miedo o algo?·

"S-sí, más o menos... no podía decirle directamente que me gustaba así que... le molestaba y le gastaba bromas pesadas para que se fijara en mí. Pero en vez de eso conseguía el efecto contrario. Entonces empezó a salir con otra hada, me enfadé estúpidamente con él y le gasté una broma un tanto... inapropiada" no me atrevía a decir nada, era tan raro e interesante a la vez... "entonces explotó y se cabreó tanto conmigo que me pegó más fuerte de lo que debía..."

·Cielos... l-lo siento mucho...· ahora me sabía mal haberle preguntado, pero no esperaba que fuera una historia tan trágica.

"Y... bueno, nos distanciamos un largo tiempo hasta que Peri se enamoró de él y nos hemos vuelto a acercar. Heh... justamente hace dos días le perdoné por lo que me hizo para que me dejara en paz pero aún no puedo estar en la misma habitación que él, pierdo la cabeza nada más verlo"

·Entiendo... es una lástima que ahora esté con Peri pero estoy segura de que algún día te harás con él· dije intentando consolarla.

"Lo cierto es que... con lo que ha pasado esta mañana... creo que aún me quiere. Pero no quiero ser la culpable de que rompan" _esto se está poniendo de lo más interesante._

·Hmm... o sea que os queréis locamente pero lo único que os impide estar juntos es Peri... la cual no se separa de Tink. ¿Sabes? No creo que Sled tarde mucho en dejarla cuando empiece a pasar menos tiempo con él·

"¿Tú crees?"

·Lo digo por experiencia. Tink y yo somos muy buenas amigas y ya estoy celosa de Peri, imagínate si estuviera saliendo con ella. Ahora mismo cogería a Peri y la echaría por la ventana, pero es su hermana y si hago eso dudo que me vuelva a hablar· al escucharme decir eso me quedé parada. _Sí que tengo ganas de estar con ella..._

"V-vaya hehe... pues sí que sois amigas..."

·Sí, bueno... este verano tuvimos un pequeño accidente con unos humanos, verás...· le conté todo lo que ocurrió con nosotras, hasta el más mínimo detalle, no me corté para nada. Ella había sido muy sincera con su historia así que yo también lo fui.

Terminamos de preparar la comida pero nos quedamos hablando en la cocina hasta que terminé, creo que nunca me había abierto tanto con alguien que no fuera Tink.

"Carai, pues fue toda una aventura, menos mal que todo salió bien... ¿no tuviste miedo?"

·Mucho, no te lo puedes ni imaginar, pero tuve que hacerlo por ella... si no lo hubiera hecho me arrepentiría. Y ahora estamos en invierno a punto de comer. La vida da muchas vueltas ¿no crees?·

"Sin duda... vamos a llevar esto" trajimos los platos a la mesa y vi a Fawn, Tink y Peri riéndose a carcajadas con Gliss.

·¿Qué es eso que os hace tanta gracia?· entonces Gliss se giró y al ver su cara por poco se me caen los platos al suelo, hizo una mueca de lo más divertida.

"Oh, venga Gliss, compórtate un poco que tenemos invitadas" dijo Spike intentando aguantar la risa "espero que tengáis hambre, hemos hecho bastante comida" por descontado todas estábamos hambrientas y me senté entre Spike y Fawn.

"Uoo, ¡qué buena pinta!" ya veía a Fawn atacando la comida sin más dilación.

"Espero que os guste, Vidia me ha ayudado a prepararlo"

"Oh, sí, Vidia es fantástica en la cocina, hace un chocolate caliente que es para derretirse" le agradecí el comentario con la mirada mientras reía por ser algo que las hadas del invierno nunca podrían probar.

"¿No empezáis?" Fawn no podía esperarse más.

·Venga va, que aproveche· y así, empezamos a devorar la comida, tanto rato preparándolo para que en un abrir de ojos se estuviera terminando. Pero estaba contenta de que les gustara y sobre todo de haber hecho una nueva amistad.

En un extraño silencio el cual no esperaba que llegara por las bromas de Fawn y las tonterías de Gliss, aproveché para sacar un tema interesante.

·Bueno Peri, ¿qué tal con tu novio? No nos has contado nada· Spike me golpeó la pierna por debajo de la mesa. _Ups, creo que no debí abrir la boca._

"Eso Peri, ha venido y ni le has dado un beso. Además cambiaste de tema muy rápido" sobreentendí que les había contado algo cuando Tink dijo eso.

"Eh... bueno hemos empezado a salir hace poco, la verdad. Y... es muy cariñoso y tal pero... hay un tema pendiente que tenemos que solucionar" Peri le echó una mirada a Spike. _¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Ese es el tema que tienen que solucionar? Ya veo..._

"Tranquila, si no se porta bien le daremos una buena patada en los huevos" _ya volvemos con las bromas de Fawn... era un tema en el que quería indagar... jo..._

"Oh sí, como aquella vez con Terence, veréis, un día..." _otra vez la anécdota de los huevos de Terence, ¿cuántas veces la habré escuchado ya?_ Me enfadé un momento con Tink por haber desviado la conversación pero Peri y Spike parecían aliviadas por eso, así que lo olvidé por el momento.

Cuando terminamos de comer y limpiar todo el desastre de platos y comida que causamos, salimos hacia la pista de patinaje para hacer el ridículo un rato.

No teníamos ni la más remota idea de patinar, pero por lo visto Tink se le daba de maravilla. _¿Cómo lo hace tan bien? Viéndola parece fácil pero..._ Fawn no tardó mucho en pillarle el truco. _Argh, qué rabia, ¿porqué me cuesta tanto?_

"Hahaha, así no vas a patinar nunca..." _a mí no me hace tanta gracia_ "dame la mano"

·Gracias Spike· le di la mano y me tiró de golpe ·wo wo wo, espera·

"¡Flexiona las piernas!" al coger velocidad pude mantener mejor el equilibrio y me deslicé bastante bien durante unos diez segundos hasta que caí "tienes que ser más ágil con los pies" _ui sí, como los uso tanto para volar..._ "otra vez, vamos"

Y al final, tras unos minutos de caídas y consejos, conseguí patinar como las demás y fui con Tink.

"Hey, veo que ya lo dominas... y... has hecho una amiga ¿eh?"

·S-sí... tenemos mucho en común·

"Me alegro. Cógeme la mano" se la cogí y nos pusimos a hacer eses por el hielo hasta terminar dando vueltas en círculos pequeños "¡esto es genial!" _uff, puede que para ti sí pero me estoy..._

La solté por el mareo y caí de espalda al hielo. Todo me daba vueltas y no podía levantarme.

"¡Vidia! ¡Oye!" las caras de Tink y Peri se mezclaban en mi mente, no sabía cuál era cuál.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Se ha mareado"

·Tú... me has mareado...·

"P-perdona, no sabía que te mareabas tan fácilmente. Llevémosla a la nieve" me cogió del brazo y me empezó a deslizar.

"No seas tan bruta, deja que se levante" aconsejó Peri. Luego aparecieron Fawn, Spike y Gliss y me ayudaron a levantarme para llevarme al borde.

Spike, al ver que Fawn y Tink se lo pasaban tan bien con Gliss y Peri se quedó a mi lado para no dejarme sola.

"Qué raro que te marees siendo una hada de vuelo veloz ¿no? heh..." _qué graciosa_ "¿estás bien?"

·Estoy mejor, gracias... Una cosa· con todo el tema de los rollos de Sled, Peri y Spike se me pasó una idea descabellada por mi cabeza.

"Dime" _a ver como se lo digo..._

·A parte de Sled... ¿hay algún bomboncito por aquí disponible? Tampoco es que busque un lío, pero creo que tengo demasiadas amigas y muy pocos amigos·

"Hmm... déjame pensar. Está Slush que... bueno, va muy a su bola y dudo mucho que esté saliendo con alguien"

·¿Cómo es?·

"Es... bajito, siempre lleva gorro-"

·No, digo de personalidad·

"Ah, pues... es difícil de decir, no tiene una personalidad muy definida. Es un tanto solitario, pero disfruta de ello. Nosotras lo tachamos como un caso a parte. Siempre nos ayuda cuando se lo pedimos pero él nunca nos la pide a nosotras. Es... bueno, es un duende de los glaciares" no me estaba desagradando lo que escuchaba, tenía más en común conmigo de lo que pensé "no solemos quedar mucho con él"

·Y... ¿dónde está?·

"Uff, ni idea, por las tardes es muy difícil encontrarlo, a veces está por el centro, hay días que lo vemos en las montañas del norte... no tiene ninguna rutina así que es complicado dar con él. Pero mañana por la mañana si quieres paso por su casa y te lo presento" era una decisión que podría cambiar mi vida y me tomé unos segundos para responder.

·Vale sí, ¿por qué no? Seguro que Tink estará ansiosa por volver aquí por la mañana, así que vendré con ella·

"Interesante..." se quedó pensativa un momento.

·¿El qué?·

"Todo, ahora que la frontera se ha roto, las hadas cálidas podéis ir y venir cuando queráis... invierno cambiará mucho a partir de ahora"

"¡Ei! ¡Vidia!" se acercó Tink deslizándose y Peri la siguió por detrás "¿ya estás mejor?"

·Sí y no, no pienso volver a la pista· ya sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

"Joo, pero si es muy divertido... ¡oh! Ya sé, ¿y si les enseñamos el invierno? Aún es temprano y ahora que podemos volar será más fácil. ¿Qué os parece?"

·Por mí vale·

"Sí, venga"

"Guai, ya somos mayoría así que... ¡Fawn, Gliss! ¡A hacer turismo!" _es imparable..._

Y nos fuimos a visitar los diferentes sitios que tenía el invierno mientras pensaba en mañana cuando conocería a ese tal Slush.

Como era de esperar a Fawn le encantó la zona donde tenían a los animales del invierno en la ladera norte. Allí volvimos a cruzarnos con Sled, su talento también eran los animales. Sled se acercó a Peri que estaba junto a Tink y las demás nos quedamos en segundo plano.

Cuando le dio un rápido beso en los labios me quedé mirando a Spike y vi como sus ojos ardían de rabia. Después de eso le echó una mirada a Spike.

·Oye, ¿has visto como te ha mirado? Creo que está loco por ti· le susurré.

"Tengo que irme, no puedo más" se dio la vuelta y la seguí un momento hasta que se detuvo "es que... ¡argh qué rabia! ¿porqué tuvo que empezar a gustarle ahora que sale con Peri?"

·Ni idea, los duendes son muy complicados... Pero dicen que entre el odio y el amor solo hay un aleteo·

"Eso no me ayuda... ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? No quiero ni puedo esperar a que Sled termine con Peri, lo necesito ya" _¿tengo que decidir por ella? Uff, esto es gordo._

·Te diré lo que haría yo. Pensando fríamente, Sled sólo tiene ojos para ti así que yo volvería allí y le provocaría para que lanzara hacia mí. Peri va a terminar perdiendo tarde o temprano, cuanto antes mejor ¿no?· podría haberle dicho que se calmara y se tomara las cosas con calma, pero yo no haría eso.

"Bien..." _¿ah, que me hará caso?_ "vamos" estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Nos acercamos con Peri y Tink, Sled seguía hablando con Peri, al parecer le estaba presentando a Tink. Spike no pasó desapercibida entre Peri y Sled y todos nos quedamos en silencio.

Spike se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si pudiera hablar con los ojos. El ambiente se volvió extraño, pero más extraño fue cuando Spike le dio un bofetón a Sled y se largó. _¿Qué cojones? ¿A eso lo llamas tú provocarle?_

Todos alucinamos con lo ocurrido y Sled fue el único que se largó detrás de ella. _No hay quien los entienda._

"¿A qué ha venido eso? Pero si habían hecho las paces..." Gliss al parecer también sabía del tema.

"En serio, ¿qué pasa con Spike? ¡Me está volviendo loca!"

"Tranquila Peri, seguro que no es nada..." Tink no se creía sus propias palabras.

"Bueno... ¿seguimos? Me gusta estar aquí pero quiero ver más sitios" la idea de Fawn gustó y seguimos con nuestra visita, ahora sin mi Spike.

Fuimos al bosque de la escarcha el cual le encantó a Tink como era de esperar y yo me quedé impresionada cuando fuimos a ver aquellos enormes acantilados bañados de nieve, eran bastos y poderosos. Ya me estaba imaginando la ruta de un circuito con el que echar carreras con Zephyr.

Me quedé con Gliss y Fawn, era imposible meterse entre las dos hermanas.

Nuestra visita guiada terminó en el tronco de polvo de hada, el cual nos iluminaba bajo el cielo que cada vez era más oscuro. Yo estaba empezando a helarme al igual que Tink pero Fawn seguía enérgica como siempre.

"¿Tienes frío verdad? Por la noche bajan bastante las temperaturas, así que supongo que tendremos que despedirnos" nos dijo Gliss.

·Sí, a ver si Tink se despega de Peri y nos vamos· esas dos hermanas no dejaban de hablar, eran incansables ·Tink, venga, es hora de irse. No quiero llegar a casa como un cubito de hielo·

"P-pero yo no tengo frío" dijo casi tiritando.

·¿A quién pretendes engañar? Vaaamos, a la frontera, ya· y nos fuimos todas a la frontera. Estaba agotada de ese largo e intenso día y quería tumbarme en la cama cuanto antes. Llegamos al tan esperado lado cálido y nos despedimos.

"Buenas noches Tink, nos vemos mañana"

"Ojalá pudiera quedarme a dormir en tu casa..." _venga, claro que sí, vete a vivir con ella... Espero que Spike recuerde pasar por casa de Slush.._.

·Buenas noches chicas· tuve que llevarme a Tink arrastras por que si no, no iba a marcharse de ahí nunca ·¿vaya día eh chicas?·

"Ya ves, no saben lo que se han perdido las demás, ¡invierno mola un montón!" _no me refería a eso Fawn, pero también._

"Ni que lo digas, tengo unas ganas de volver mañana..."

·Te acompañaré, he quedado con Spike·

"¡Yo me apunto!" _bueno, ella se puede quedar con Gliss._

"Espero que mañana las chicas se apunten... ¡Oh! ¿Y si conseguimos que venga todo el lado cálido?" _y ahí va la idea descabellada de Tink número tres-mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y tres_ "podríamos hacer una fiesta en invierno"

"Woo, ¡eso sería total! Tenemos que avisar a Lyria para que todo el mundo se apunte"

"Buena idea Fawn" _vaya par... mientras no nos metamos en más líos..._

·Pues diles que se lleven ropa de abrigo·

"¡Hecho! Hasta mañana" y Fawn se fue hacia su casa en otoño. La próxima parada era la mía.

·¿Cómo puede tener aún tanta energía? Yo ya no puedo más...·

"Será por que trata con animales que son peores que ella. En fin, veo que tú también te lo pasaste bien en invierno"

·Sí, ha estado bien...·

"¿Ha estado bien? Te lo has pasado bomba y lo sé" engañarla era inútil a esas alturas "bueno y ¿qué opinas de mi hermana? ¿Qué te ha parecido?"

·¿Tu hermana...?· _no he hablado mucho con ella al final..._ ·pues... opino que tiene un novio estupendo·

"¡¿A qué sí?! No sé por qué no me lo dijo antes, está para comérselo. No pude evitar imaginármelo en la cama mientras comíamos..." _vale que esté bien, ¿pero tanto como para tener fantasías con él...?_

·Así que ibas medio cachonda mientras comíamos por el novio de tu hermana. Eso es muy inapropiado ¿no crees?·

"Bueno, no pude evitarlo, ¿qué quieres que haga?" me reí y recordé al bajito del gorro al que iba a conocer mañana. _¿Cómo podrá ser? Tengo curiosidad._

·En fin, ya es tarde, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?·

"Sí porfa, no tengo ganas ni fuerzas para prepara nada..." _tendrá morro..._

·¡Oye! Yo tampoco ¿sabes? No esperarás que lo haga todo yo. Me vas a ayudar·

"Vale, está bien" llegamos a mi casa en nada y me eché rendida al sofá. _Dulce placer de dioses... no puedo más._

·Cuando esté listo me avisas· dije bromeando.

"Vamos levanta, no seas comodona" me tiró del brazo y caí al suelo soltando un rugido de zombie.

·Eso ha dolido, ayúdame a levantarme· me cogió la mano, la empujé hacia mí y se me cayó encima ·no tengo ganas de cocinar, y ya preparé la comida antes·

"Pues yo también estoy cansada..." me hice la muerta como si así no fuera a oírla "vamos Vidia" me zarandeó y se puso a hacerme cosquillas. _Se las sabe todas._

·Vaale ya me levanto pero para· me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos a la cocina para preparar algo ·oye Tink· me puse seria por un momento.

"¿Qué?"

·Sobre tu hermana... no... hmm...· _tenía que haberlo pensado mejor antes de empezar a hablar_ ·no sé si me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con ella...· _eso fue demasiado directo..._

"¿Perdona? ¿A qué viene eso?" _lo enfocaré de otra forma._

·Mañana vas a ir al invierno, y seguramente pasado mañana también. Sólo digo que no te obsesiones y dejes a tus amigas de lado. Hoy no te has separado de ella ni un momento·

"Ah... ya... lo tendré en cuenta" _eso no ha sonado muy convincente_ "pero es que somos como uña y carne, no lo puedo evitar"

·¿Qué tal con Terence?· la ataqué, fui directamente donde duele, lo último que me dijo sobre él fue que le pidió salir y le dijo que necesitaba pensárselo.

"¿Porqué sacas ese tema ahora...? No quiero pensar en eso"

·Lo digo por que últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y te has olvidado completamente de él. Yo estoy encantada con ello, pero no quiero que nosotras nos convirtamos en tu nuevo Terence, ¿me entiendes?· no quería que nos dejara de lado y ella tenía que saberlo.

"Oh... qué dulce" me dio un beso en la mejilla que mi corazón agradeció "eso nunca pasará, os quiero mucho a todas" _eso espero._

·Toma, te has ganado una baya· se la metí en la boca y se la comió.

"Pego hi me do comedé dehpués"

·No se habla con la boca llena· se lo tragó y lo repitió.

"Pego hi me do comedé despu- haha" no pudo aguantarse la risa ni yo tampoco. _¿Qué hice para merecer estar a tu lado?_ Amaba esos pequeños momentos de felicidad con ella, antes de que fuéramos amigas no los tenía, no sabía lo que me perdía.

Llevamos la comida a la mesa al terminar y cenamos con toda tranquilidad. Nada ni nadie nos iba a molestar en mi casa.

Me habló de Peri y de un montón de cosas que le contó, estaba deseando contarle lo de Spike y Sled, pero como era un secreto me mordí la lengua.

En un momento que me dejó hablar para comer le comenté lo de Slush, el misterioso duende de los glaciares y que quería que Spike me lo presentara.

"Espera espera espera, ¿el del gorro? ¿ese bajito?"

·¿Sabes quién es? ¿Lo viste?·

"¡Sí! Lo vi junto a las chicas y Sled cuando trajeron el bloque de hielo esta mañana"

·¿Y qué te pareció? ¿Hablaste con él?·

"No, Peri a penas me presentó a esos dos. Pero ese Slush me pareció... uff, si piensas lo que creo que estás pensando creo que no vas bien"

·¿Porqué? Por lo que me dijo Spike...·

"No os veo a vosotros dos saliendo"

·¿Quién ha dicho nada de salir? Yo sólo quería tener más amigos...· la idea de tener un rollito de invierno perdió fuerza entonces.

"Bueno, a lo mejor me equivoco yo qué sé. Spike me pareció un poco sosa cuando la conocí y tú no te has separado de ella en toda la tarde, quizás te guste y todo"

·Que te he dicho que sólo busco un amigo· me miró con cara de 'a quién pretendes engañar'.

"Por cierto, ¿qué demonios le pasó a Spike? ¿A qué vino ese bofetón?" _ni yo misma lo sé._

·No tengo ni idea, quizás sea un saludo especial que tienen en invierno, quién sabe...·

"Venga ya, eso para mí fue un 'te odio y no quiero volver a verte nunca más'" _pues no esa era la idea, espero que Sled no piense lo mismo._

·No sé, mañana se lo preguntaremos. Nos espera una gran fiesta·

"Sí, espero que Fawn se ocupe de todo" _a ver si es verdad._

Terminamos de cenar hablando un poco más de Peri y tras dejar la cocina echo un desastre me tumbé en el sofá. Mi cuerpo pedía cama pero no podía ir aún con Tink por ahí.

"¿Vas a dejar la cocina así?"

·Sí, mañana lo lavaré· _conociéndola, me dirá buenas noches y se irá._

"Está bien, mañana te pasaré a recoger. Te traeré una sorpresa" _¿una sorpresa?_

·¿Es algo relacionado con Peri?·

"Bueno, más o menos. Ponte de pié" _¿qué podrá ser?_ Me levanté y se quedó mirando mi cuerpo detenidamente. Me estaba empezando a asustar hasta que caí en cuentas de lo que iba a ser "vale, ya está"

·No te quedes hasta muy tarde haciéndolo· _está cansada para cocinar y no para hacerme un abrigo... es un caso._

"Hehe... nas noches"

·Qué duermas bien· _espero que duerma..._ Cuando se fue me dirigí hacia mi cama para caer rendida en ella. Ese había sido uno de los días más movidos que había tenido jamás, y pese a que mi cuerpo estaba destrozado, mi mente no paraba quieta.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, las alas de Tink, su hermana, el caos que hay entre Spike y Sled, invierno, Slush... no podía dejar de pensar en esas cosas y daba vueltas y vueltas por la cama sin parar. _Qué horror, llevo como una hora intentando dormir... voy a beber agua._

Me levanté y me quité la parte de arriba del vestido, con tantas vueltas se había vuelto incómoda. Tras beber agua volví a la cama y pensé en cómo podría ser Slush y cómo podría terminar el día de mañana. _¿Y si llegamos a besarnos? ¿Y si llegamos a más que eso...?_

Entonces una escena de Slush con un interrogante en la cara haciendo el amor en invierno se formó en mi cabeza. Al no tener cara le puse inconscientemente la de Sled y sin darme cuenta me estaba tocando los pezones con una mano. Me estaba poniendo cachonda al imaginarme tener sexo con él y mi otra mano navegó hasta terminar debajo de mis pantalones.

El cansancio desapareció conforme el placer aumentaba, me metí los dedos y entonces, por alguna extraña razón me imaginé a Sled follando con Peri y eso me puso aún más cachonda. Empecé a jadear y el calor me obligó a destaparme y a quitarme toda la ropa. Dispuesta a llegar al final, busqué más morbo con el que pudiera fantasear y esa escena se convirtió en un trío añadiendo a Tink. Dos hermanas y un apuesto duende embistiéndolas.

Me estaba poniendo a cien, mi mano se estaba empapando con mis fluidos vaginales y me arqueé al sustituir a Peri por mí. Yo y mi mejor a miga teniendo sexo duro con esa máquina sexual me volvía loca, estaba llegando a mi límite y justo antes de correrme, sin saber por qué, me imaginé a mí besando a Tink apasionadamente.

Tuve uno de mis mejores orgasmos, pero me desconcertó que pensara en Tink al final y sobretodo que disfrutara de eso. Me comí la olla pensando en eso y me acabé durmiendo por el agotamiento, mi cuerpo necesitaba descansar.

* * *

 _Ahora es cuando deberíais leer el cuarto capítulo de **Ni una semana, una lástima** para cuadrar los días, pero como queráis._


	3. ¿Algo más que amigas?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Bueno bueno bueno... ahí va otro capítulo de medio día. No sé si los días ahora son de 48 horas o qué xD._

 **Tomar más decisiones**

Capítulo 3: ¿Algo más que amigas?

* * *

Ese día tuve un sueño muy raro, en el que un peluche de una tortuga me hablaba y decía que se llamaba Rocky y me quería comer... Luego me mordía la nariz y entonces desperté aún notando la presión.

"...vamos Vidia, espabila" _¿Tink?_ Al abrir los ojos la vi muy cerca de mí tapándome la nariz para que despertara.

·V-voy...· le aparté el brazo y me tumbé hacia el otro lado. Eché en falta la manta pero no me importó demasiado, debía de estar por ahí tirada en el suelo. Quería seguir durmiendo pero cuando noté que no llevaba nada de ropa me desperté en seguida. _¿Qué cojones hago desnuda?_ ·¡mierda!· me giré hacia Tink y la vi riéndose de la situación.

"¿Desde cuando duermes desnuda?" _ostia puta, es verdad, que antes de dormir me masturbé... pensando en ella... joder._ Busqué desesperadamente mi ropa que estaba en el suelo y puse a vestirme.

·Podrías hacer el favor de esperar... no sé, ¿¡en el comedor!?· me sentía muy incómoda después de esa escena tan vergonzosa, más de lo que esperaba.

"Oh vamos Vidia, como si no nos hubiéramos visto desnudas..." dijo mientras salía de mi habitación. Era cierto, la última vez que se quedó a dormir en mi casa nos cambiamos sin problemas, pero por alguna razón, hoy me sentía extraña por ello, seguramente por lo de anoche.

No pude quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de yo masturbándome pensando en ella, y aunque intenté no darle mucha importancia, algo dentro de mí se negaba a olvidarse de ello, quizás el morbo, la curiosidad o la simple tontería mañanera que tengo a veces y me impide pensar con claridad.

Después de vestirme y pasar por el baño, encontré a Tink en el comedor con un montón de ropa encima de la mesa.

·¿Q-qué es todo esto?· recordé que quería hacerme un abrigo para ir al invierno, pero aquello era demasiado, habían mallas, botas e incluso guantes y unas orejeras a juego.

"¿Porqué te has vestido? Tienes que probarte tu nuevo set de invierno, venga" _no me jodas, ¿tengo que cambiarme aquí?_ Me daba mucho corte quitarme la ropa delante de ella, pero me daba aún más corte decirle que se fuera a otra habitación. Nuestra relación era estrecha al nivel de que nos daba igual vernos desnudas y esa no era la primera vez, por eso y para evitar darle explicaciones innecesarias a Tink, me puse a desvestirme sin rechistar e intentando no pensar mucho en ello.

Mientras me quitaba la ropa no dejaba de pensar en ella de forma sexual, incluso se me pasó por la cabeza desnudarla ya que estábamos y enrollarme con ella allí mismo, me estaba volviendo loca por momentos.

Tink cogió la parte interior del vestido y me miró los pechos descaradamente. Eso no me ayudaba en absoluto.

"Vaya, pensé que los tenías más pequeños... Puede que te vaya un poco estrecho"

·¡Dame eso!· se lo quité de las manos y me lo puse tan rápido como pude. Para mi sorpresa mis pezones estaban tan duros que se me notaban tras la ropa y eso no pasó desapercibido.

"Veo que te has despertado feliz hehe..." me puse roja por la vergüenza, lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

Conforme me iba poniendo mi nuevo set de invierno mi cabeza se fue enfriando y conseguí centrarme un poco al volver a estar vestida. Tenía calor, entre lo que abrigaba la ropa y cómo iba, me estaba asando por dentro, pero lo aguanté.

·¿Cómo has podido hacer todo esto en una noche? ¿Has dormido?· era difícil de creer que lo hubiera hecho todo ella sola, estaba jodidamente bien hecho y sorprendentemente a mi medida.

"Bueno... he dormido unas horillas..." _sí, ¿un par o tres?_ "¿te va bien? Si notas algo que esté mal..." _Tink siempre tan humilde..._

·¿Estás de broma? No podría ser más perfecto, eres una diosa del tintineo. Podrías hacerte de oro haciendo vestidos si quisieras· su talento era indiscutible, pero no lo aprovechaba lo suficiente para mi gusto.

Mi mente iba volviendo a la normalidad al no pensar más en el tema, lo cual agradecí.

"¿Tú crees? No sé... ahora mismo prefiero pasarme el día con Peri a pasármelo haciendo prendas" ella lo único que quería era pasárselo bien "¿entonces... te gusta?" _¿que si me gusta? ¿Cómo podría no gustarme?_

·¡Me encanta! Esperaba a que vinieras con un abrigo y me traes todo esto. En serio muchas gracias· tras una de sus dulces sonrisas me abrazó y me puse a arder.

Entre lo abrigada que estaba y el calor que me provocaba el hecho de tener a Tink pegada a mí, mi mente volvió a dar un vuelco.

"Me alegro de que te guste" se me aceleró la respiración, incluso mis manos ardían. Me puse tan nerviosa que tuve que apartarla de mí o terminaría por desmayarme.

·T-Tink... déjame respirar...· me senté en la silla, no podía creer que mis manos estuvieran temblando. _¿Qué coño me está pasando?_

"Oh, perdona. Debes de estar muriéndote de calor. Será mejor que te lo pongas sólo en invierno hehe..." respiré hondo para calmarme y me quité las orejeras, los guantes y las botas "¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te de un baso?" _¿qué? ¿un beso?_ Me quedé mirándola desconcertada "Vidia, ¿te traigo un baso de agua?"

·O-oh, sí por favor· _joder... estoy fatal, tengo que quitarme esa idea de la cabeza como sea._ Tink volvió con el baso y me lo dio ·Gracias·

"Bueno... ¿desayunamos de una vez? Mi hermana no va a esperarnos toda la mañana"

·Sí, venga. Vamos a preparar algo· cogí toda la ropa que había por ahí y me la llevé a la habitación para así aprovechar y ponerme la ropa que llevaba antes sin Tink cerca. Respiré tranquila al estar sola pero me preocupaba haberme puesto tan cachonda con Tink, y mucho.

Nos pusimos a preparar algo rápido para desayunar, si fuera por ella saldríamos ahora mismo hacia el invierno pero teníamos que comer algo.

"Al final... ¿crees que Fawn conseguirá que venga todo el lado cálido?" _cierto, que quedamos en que ella se encargaría de hacer una mega-fiesta o algo por el estilo._

·Ni idea, no me sorprendería pero es un tanto precipitado. Tendría que avisar al menos con un día de antelación, aunque si ella y Lyria se lo proponen pueden conseguir cualquier cosa· fuimos a la mesa y comimos, bueno, Tink más bien engullía como un pato.

Me pasó otra vez ese tema por la cabeza y decidí terminar con mis dudas a riesgo de que se me fuera aún más la olla.

·Oye Tink... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal?· _allá vamos._

"Claro, no te cortes" _bien._

·Tú... al igual que todas... te masturbas ¿cierto?· asintió un tanto extrañada sin dejar de comer ·alguna vez... ¿lo has hecho pensando en una hada?· se atragantó al preguntarle eso.

"¿Sin contarme a mí...? Pues... no, eso sería... raro" _mierda_ "aunque mentiría si te dijera que nunca he tenido algún sueño erótico con otra hada" _interesante..._

·¿Sí? ¿Con quién?·

"Sil, pero no se lo cuentes, no quiero que piense cosas extrañas de mí" _cosas extrañas... sería raro... tengo que olvidarme del tema o las cosas entre nosotras dos podrían complicarse_ "¿A qué ha venido esa pregunta? ¿Con quién pensabas mientras te masturbabas?" _si te digo la verdad alucinarías._

·No, nadie, sólo tenía curiosidad...· _joder, miento fatal._

"Venga, dímelo. No se lo diré a nadie, ya me conoces..." seguí comiendo ignorándola "¿no me digas que es Spike? Es mona y te gusta, yo creo que-"

·¡No! ¿Cómo va a ser Spike? Deja el tema anda...· _seguro que si se lo digo no me volverá a mirar de la misma forma._

"Oh, no, ya sé ya sé, ¡es Peri! haha" _pues casi._ Tink disfrutaba con eso, si no se lo decía podría pasarse todo el día molestándome para que se lo dijera.

 _No tenía que haber abierto la boca maldita sea._

·Sí, claro, tu hermana, venga ya y encima un trío contigo claro que sí ¿algo más?·

"Eso sí que sería de locos haha" _pues es casi la escena que imaginé..._ "en fin, no me lo digas si no quieres, pero acabaré enterándome de alguna forma y lo sabes" _espero que no..._

·Lo que tú digas· terminamos en un momento con la comida y nos abrigamos para ponernos en marcha ·¿Lista?·

"Por supuesto, ¡vamos!" al llegar a la frontera vimos un montón de hadas cálidas y a Gliss junto con otras hadas del invierno escarchando alas. Me extrañó no ver a Peri ni Spike.

Nos hicimos un hueco entre la multitud y conseguimos saludarla.

"¡Hey Gliss! ¿dónde está mi hermana?"

"Hola chicas, Peri... no quiere salir de su casa, al parecer Sled la ha dejado. ¿Podríais ir a consolarla o algo? Yo estoy muy ocupada aquí" _toma ya, Spike se ha hecho con él. Sabía que podría salirse con la suya, pero no tan rápido._ Me alegré por ella, pero pobre Peri...

Nos colamos con todo el morro y nos escarchó las alas.

"Vamos Vid, ¡tenemos una importante misión que cumplir!" _no creo que tardemos mucho en ponerla de buen humor, si es como Tink la animaremos en un momento._

·Operación corazón roto en marcha· la seguí por que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba casa de su hermana, al parecer estaba lógicamente cerca de casa de Spike, junto las otras casas de los escarchadores. Recordé que tenía que presentarme a Slush y pensé en ir a su casa para saber de ella, pero luego me lo repensé ya que seguramente debería estar con Sled y no quería molestar.

Al llegar a casa de Peri, las alas de Tink se pusieron a brillar. _Parece que está en casa._

"¡Tink...! ¡Vete...! ¡No quiero ver a nadie...!" se escuchó la voz de su hermana desde dentro. La puerta estaba bien cerrada y si ella no abría, sólo había una solución.

"Vidia, usa la llave maestra" una simple puerta no podía separar a esas dos hermanas.

·¿Estás segura?· me hizo un gesto con las manos de 'adelante, toda tuya' y tras resoplar, lancé una fuerte corriente de aire contra la puerta la cual se abrió sin romperse, sorprendentemente.

"Vamos" entramos y la vimos en su habitación tumbada en su cama llorando "Peri... eh... ¡ya hemos llegado!"

"Me... ¿habéis roto la puerta?" no nos paramos a comprobarla pero no parecía rota.

·Creo que no, Tink cogió carrerilla y la embistió brutalmente con la cabeza. Creo que está sangrando un poco pero nada, es Tink, estará bien·

"¿¡Qué!?" se levantó de golpe para ver como estaba su hermana y no pude evitar reírme por habérselo creído.

"Tranquila Peri, era broma, estoy bien. Vidia usó el viento para abrirla" _bueno, al menos ha dejado de llorar_ "Gliss nos ha contado que Sled ha roto contigo..."

"Sí... es un imbécil y un capullo. Aún no entiendo como pudo dejarme por la loca de Spike..." _a mí no me parece tan loca..._

"¿Te ha dejado por Spike? No me jodas" _ui... qué sorpresa, no me lo esperaba para nada._

"¿Te lo puedes creer? Ese desgraciado no sabe lo que se pierde..."

·Tienes que desahogarte Peri, vayamos a partirle las piernas· lo dije en broma, pero al parecer...

"Ya le rompí las costillas, creo..." _joder, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, es peor que Tink cuando se enfada, pensé que sería imposible._

"¿Enserio? ¡Así me gusta!, que le des su merecido. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí para celebrarlo? No puedes quedarte en tu casa todo el día, vamos" _¿para celebrarlo? ostras Tink..._

·Sí, venga. En la frontera hay como unas cincuenta hadas haciendo cola para venir al invierno. Hoy vamos a hacer una súper-fiesta, no te la puedes perder·

"¡Sí! Te presentaré a muchas hadas y nos lo pasaremos genial, ¡vamos!" la sacamos arrastras de ahí y conseguimos salir fuera "¡Mira! Creo que esos dos de allí son Clank y Bobble, ¿te acuerdas de ellos?"

·Tink, voy a ver si encuentro a Spike, nos vemos luego· le dije en voz baja.

"Vale" se fueron y me acerqué a casa de Spike para ver si estaba, pero por desgracia no había nadie allí. _Hmm... ¿dónde podría estar...? Bueno, si Peri le ha roto las costillas a Sled, tendrían que estar con las hadas sanadoras. Bien, ¿y eso dónde está?_

Dí un par de vueltas y decidí preguntar a una hada que había por ahí. Seguí sus indicaciones y terminé en una especie de bloque de hielo gigante muy chulo. _Es mucho mejor que nuestro centro de sanidad._

Entré quedándome maravillada por todos los pequeños detalles hechos con hielo que habían por las paredes y el techo. La voz de la recepcionista me sacó de mi asombro.

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?" hasta la recepcionista era más amable que la nuestra.

·Eh... sí, estaba buscando a Sled. Es posible que haya venido con alguna costilla rota...·

"Sí, correcto, vino con una amiga hace unas horas. Ve a la sala de espera de la segunda planta y pregunta por él"

·¡Gracias!· subí volando por esas preciosas escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta y encontrarme con ella ·¡Spike!· tenía un pequeño moratón en la cara.

"¿Vidia? ¿Qué haces aquí?" habían otras hadas esperando por ahí y nos hicieron bajar el volumen de la voz "¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

·Bueno, Peri me dijo que le partió las costillas a Sled y pensé en que podríais estar aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado? Tu cara...· nos sentamos para que me contara todo lo que pasó con ellos ayer. Fue toda una aventura, esas cosas no solían pasar en el lado cálido, será por el carácter que tienen allí o algo.

"Y aquí estoy ahora..."

·Cielos... bueno, al menos conseguiste lo que querías... con un alto precio· me costó creer que Peri le diera una patada en toda su cara, pero si es capaz de romper costillas...

"Sí... ahora Peri nos odia y dudo que volvamos a ser amigas..."

·Vamos, no digas eso. Cuando se le pase el cabreo y vea lo felices que sois los dos, comprenderá que habéis hecho lo correcto y volveréis a ser amigos, ya verás·

"Ojalá tengas razón..." _claro que sí, al menos a Tink se le pasa el cabreo en un momento..._

·¿Cómo está él? ¿Han dicho algo?·

"Se lo llevaron dentro nada más llegar y aún no me han dicho nada. Empiezo a estar preocupada por él, ¿y si le ha dañado algún órgano interno? Podría estar muriéndose ahí dentro y yo aquí sin saber nada"

·Oh venga...· la abracé para tranquilizarla ·no te pongas en el peor de los casos, si ha conseguido mantenerse vivo durante doce horas, seguro que estará bien. No te preocupes ¿vale?· asintió con la cabeza ·cuando salga de ahí nos iremos los tres hacia la mega-fiesta que hay montada en invierno·

"¿Mega-fiesta?"

·Veo que no te has enterado... nos las apañamos para que medio lado cálido viniera al invierno para pasar el día. ¿No has notado que hoy hacía más calor?·

"Vaya... apuesto a que ha sido idea de Tink"

·Sí, una de sus incontables ideas descabelladas... Oye, ¿te puedo contar un secreto? Si no se lo digo a alguien voy a reventar o... volverme loca·

"Claro, dispara. Aquí tenemos para un buen rato"

·Vale... ayer, después de cenar con Tink y tal... me apeteció masturbarme por que... sí, y... lo hice imaginándome a mí enrollándome con Tink·

"Wow, ¿y... haces eso muy a menudo?"

·No. Sólo ayer... pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, y ahora cada vez que veo a Tink se me va la cabeza· se puso a reír, pero a mí era algo serio y no me hacía ni puta gracia.

"Vale, deja que piense... A ver, ¿cuando la ves tienes el deseo incontrolable de besarla? En los labios, claro"

·N-no... pero quizás me gustaría, sólo por curiosidad·

"Hmm... qué complicado... sois unas amigas muy íntimas ¿no?"

·Se podría decir que sí·

"Entonces coméntaselo y besaros para salir de dudas. Quién sabe, a lo mejor ella también quiere hacerlo" me sorprendió la normalidad con la que trató ese tema.

·Buff... le comenté algo esta mañana sobre el tema y creo que lo ve muy extraño. Dudo mucho que esté dispuesta a hacerlo·

"Venga ya, si Tink es la mitad de curiosa que Peri, seguro que lo hará. Gliss y yo, por ejemplo, lo hicimos una vez hace tiempo para saber qué tal era y no tuvimos ningún problema con ello" eso me animó, tal vez no era algo tan extraño como parecía.

·Bueno... quizás lo intente... pero tengo miedo de que haya malos rollos entre nosotras después·

"No te preocupes, intenta no hacerlo muy serio. Que sea lo más natural posible, y si no le gusta pues nada, un lo siento y todo arreglado" sonaba muy simple, mucho más de lo que tenía en la cabeza.

·Vale... creo que ya lo he pillado, gracias· _podría aprovechar la curiosidad de Tink para hacerlo._

"No ha sido nada, tú me ayudaste con Sled, tengo que devolverte el favor. Te ayudaré a enrollarte con tu amiga si eso es lo que quieres" _eso sonó muy mal, pero me hizo gracia._

·Lo cierto es que... nunca me he enrollado con nadie y me da un poco de cosa...· ya que estábamos puestas saqué ese tema.

"¿¡Qué!?" las hadas de la sala nos volvieron a llamar la atención "¿Ni un beso?" negué con la cabeza "¿Porqué? ¿es que naciste ayer?" _eso dolió._

·N-no... nací un par de años antes que Tink. Lo que... mi orgullo y mis ganas de ser mejor que nadie me llevaron a estar sola durante mucho tiempo. A penas tenía amigos hasta lo que ocurrió con Tink en el campamento·

"Joder Vidia... tenías que haber empezado por ahí, entonces eres virgen en todo..." me avergonzó que dijera eso. Nos apartamos un poco de las hadas que habían por ahí para poder hablar sin problemas "te explicaré un por encima... todo, no puedes ir así por la vida"

Habló sin parar de muchas cosas, me sorprendió que supiera tanto del tema, desde felaciones hasta posturas pasando por sexo oral y sensaciones. Me sentí una completa ignorante en muchas cosas, no tenía ni idea que tuviéramos tantos puntos erógenos, y menos en las orejas. Esa clase rápida de sexo fue muy útil.

A media conversación, cuando ya me estaba poniendo cachonda con todo lo que decía, salió un duende con bata de una habitación y Spike se puso de pie en seguida. Se acercó a nosotras y nos informó del estado de Sled.

"Tengo buenas noticias" _menos mal..._ "Sled tiene una pequeña fractura en la costilla flotante izquierda. Su dolor disminuirá con el tiempo y su costilla volverá a estar como antes en unas dos o tres semanas. Hasta entonces le proporcionaremos calmantes y no podrá hacer grandes esfuerzos, en especial llevar peso. En unos minutos os avisaremos y podrán pasar a verlo. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"¿Qué hay del sexo?" _joder, qué directa._

"B-bueno, deberéis ir con cuidado, hay algunas posturas especialmente críticas para las costillas pero si no hacéis nada fuera de lo común, no habrá ningún problema. Aún así recomiendo que os lo toméis con calma. ¿Algo más?"

"No, gracias" volvió dentro de la habitación y regresamos a las sillas.

·Ves como al final no era nada grave. En dos semanas ya estará como nuevo· respiró aliviada y esperó ansiosa para que nos dejaran pasar. Se moría de ganas de verlo. Spike dejó el tema justo en los juguetes sexuales, algo que me interesaba mucho pero no continuó.

"¿Ha dicho en unos minutos no?"

·Sí, tranquila. No tardarán mucho· a los cinco minutos esperando en silencio salió el duende con otras dos hadas y nos hicieron una señal. Spike casi tuvo que apartarlos de la puerta para entrar.

"¡Sleeeeeed!" lo mató a besos nada más verlo.

"Hey cariño... me han dado una bebida y ahora... estoy un poco grogui..."

·Buenas... Espero no molestar...· estaba estirado en la camilla con una venda en el torso sin camiseta. No era el mejor sitio para dejar volar mi imaginación, pero no pude evitarlo, aún iba un poco cachonda por todo lo que me había contado Spike.

"Ha venido Vidia, es mi nueva amiga del lado cálido"

"Ah... hola Vidia. Espero que Spike no te haya dado muchos dolores de cabeza..."

·No, qué va, al contrario. Me alegro de estar con ella· se formó un ambiente extraño en la habitación.

"Em... ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un rato? Nos gustaría tener un poco de intimidad y..." me susurró Spike al oído.

·Oh, claro. Ningún problema, ya me voy...· con la cara que tenía ya me hice a la idea de qué querían hacer a solas. _No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende_ ·Adiós Sled, recupérate· justo antes de irme, Spike dijo en voz inaudible 'suerte con Tink' y me guiñó el ojo. Le devolví la sonrisa y salí de ahí.

 _Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Tink ahora mismo... llevo como unas dos horas aquí ¿dónde puede estar?_ Pasé por casa de Peri pero tal y como esperaba, no estaba.

Volé hacia la pista de patinaje pero era casi imposible encontrar a alguien entre tanta multitud, pensé que la pista se podría llegar a derretir con tantas hadas cálidas. Tras un rápido vistazo, continué buscándolas haciendo la misma ruta que hicimos ayer, pero no había manera de encontrarlas. Era como buscar un grano de arena en la playa.

Entonces me pareció oír a Fawn gritando por ahí y me acerqué a una cascada helada. Habían hadas bajando por ahí con trineo y entre ellas Sil, Ro, y Gliss. _Wo, eso tiene que ser muy divertido._

Me acerqué a ellas con el trineo en marcha que llevaba a Gliss y a Rosetta.

·¡Gliss! ¿¡Sabes dónde está Tink!?·

"¡Hey Vidia!" saltó del trineo dejándoselo a Ro para hablar conmigo "Tink está con Peri, obviamente, la última vez que las vi se dirigían hacia los glaciares. Tendrás suerte si las logras encontrar. Me parece que Peri ya está mucho mejor, suerte que tiene a Tink para animarla"

·Gracias Gliss. Ah, por cierto, Sled se va a recuperar de la fractura de costilla, no te preocupes por él· no quise que fuera a verlo y los encontrara... a saber como.

"¿Sled tiene una costilla rota?" _vaya, pensé que lo sabía._

·Olvídalo. Pásalo bien· me dirigí hacia los glaciares pensando en lo que me dijo Spike sobre Tink.

Aproveché mi velocidad para hacer un rastreo por ahí, los glaciares eran realmente enormes pero no las vi. Tras unos minutos cansada del mismo paisaje, desistí y volví hacia el centro. Fue entonces cuando las vi yendo hacia allí.

·¡Tink! ¡Peri!· se detuvieron al oírme.

"Anda, Vidia. ¿Dónde estabas?" _¿Tink me estaba buscando?_

·Había ido a...· no quise meter a Sled en la conversación así que cambié de tema ·os estaba buscando, ¿dónde habéis ido?·

"Ah, creí que habrías ido a ver a Slush así que pasamos por su casa, pero ni si quiera estaba. Pensé que estarías con él" _ostras, Slush, me había olvidado completamente de él._ La idea de conocerlo se había quedado en segundo plano, ya no me importaba tanto como antes.

·Pues... no, no sé. ¿Qué haréis ahora?·

"Ahora le iba a enseñar a Tink el palacio de hielo donde vive la ministra del invierno. ¿Te apuntas?" _pues sí que está de bueno humor después de todo. Buen trabajo Tink._

·Sí, por qué no· me atraía más la idea de ir a montar en trineo, pero estar con ella era lo que quería en ese momento.

"¿Qué ha pasado al final?" me preguntó Tink.

·Spike y Sled están con las hadas sanadoras, no podía comentarle lo de Slush· contesté en voz baja para que no me escuchara Peri.

"Oh... ¡Vaya! Tendremos que pasarlo bien las tres entonces" no supe como tomarme eso, no sabía si estaba disgustada por haberme acoplado de repente o qué. Esas dos se pasaban todo el tiempo juntas y no estaba de acuerdo con eso, así que me quedé con ellas igualmente.

Por el camino, Peri nos contó sobre la ministra del invierno, las celebraciones y fiestas que se hacían cada año y lo impresionante que era el palacio de hielo. Después de ver como era ese enorme bloque de hielo de las hadas sanadoras, no me extrañaría que fuera impresionante.

Supe que faltaba poco al ver una increíble estructura de hielo, más que un palacio parecía un castillo, estaba impaciente por entrar.

Abrimos la enorme puerta que había y mis ojos por poco estallan por lo exageradamente bello que era por dentro. Habían unas enormes escaleras curvadas que llevaban a una especie de escultura enorme, unas columnas preciosas y del techo colgaba una gigante lampara de araña hecha de hielo. Me faltaron las palabras para decir lo maravilloso que era ese sitio.

"Ahí arriba está el órgano, un instrumento que tiene más de quinientos años, pero que suena como el primer día. Es una impresionante obra de la ingeniería hecha por Shiro, el prodigio. Hizo un montón de cosas increíbles como esta, pero no quiero aburriros con historia"

"Vaya, no sé si te lo había dicho pero sabes muchísimo sobre el invierno. ¡Me vas a colapsar de información!"

"Hehe... bueno, es que ayudo mucho a Dewey siempre que puedo y me cuenta cosillas" _¿quién será ese tal Dewey?_ "Esperad aquí, voy a ver si encuentro a la ministra para que nos toque algo" se fue sin que pudiéramos decir nada y nos quedamos a solas en ese alucinante lugar.

"Peri es impresionante..." _ni que lo digas..._ Nos quedamos observando el lugar con asombro "Por todas las tuercas... si algún día tengo que besar a un duende, este sería sin duda el mejor sitio" no podía haber soltado unas palabras peores. Mi cabeza se empezó a llenar de Tink y yo, en aquel momento y en aquél lugar.

La sensación de tener mariposas bajo mi vientre hizo que se me acelerara el corazón. Tomé la decisión de lanzarme sin pensar en nada, quizás no era la mejor decisión, pero era lo que quería hacer en ese momento.

·Tink...· me miró y esas ganas de besarla se apoderaron de mí ·¿alguna vez has besado a una hada?· mi corazón se puso a mil, creo que nunca había ido tan rápido.

"N-no... ¿a qué vien-"

·¿Te gustaría probarlo?· no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso, pero las palabras me salían solas. Puse mi mano en su cintura y me acerqué inevitablemente a ella. No pensé en nada, simplemente lo hice.

No dijo nada, sólo se dejó llevar y justo cuando nuestros labios iban a fundirse, cerré los ojos para sentir ese momento. Una explosión de emociones recorrieron mi cuerpo, fue algo mágico, no se parecía en nada que hubiera sentido antes. La acerqué más a mí para que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran en contacto.

Fue toda una lástima que Tink me apartara a los pocos segundos. Al abrir los ojos vi que sus alas brillaban y al mirar hacia las escaleras vimos a Peri.

"¿T-Tink? ¿Q-qué...?" _mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Nos ha pillado de lleno, pensé que tardaría más, joder joder joder._

"P-Peri... hehe... eh..." se acercó hacia nosotras con la boca abierta sin decir nada. Quería pegar un salto y huir de ahí a toda velocidad, sentía que mi cara ardía, debía de estar toda roja al igual que Tink, pero no podía dejarla sola después de esto.

* * *

 _Mejor paramos aquí. No ha estado mal ¿a qué no? Al menos a mi me ha encantado. Ahora a ver qué pasa con esas dos a partir de ahora :3_


	4. Mi pastelito

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Y aquí va otro capítulo para terminar el día. Espero que sea de su agrado y si no, discutan con su almohada ;)_

 **Tomar más decisiones**

Capítulo 4: Mi pastelito.

* * *

"N-no sabía que teníais ese tipo de... relación" me quedé totalmente bloqueada, no sabía qué decir, estaba en blanco y nada me venía a la cabeza. Sólo podía pensar en la sensación que tuve al besarla.

Tras unos eternos e incómodos segundos esperando a que alguien dijera algo, Tink abrió la boca.

"N-ni yo..." ella estaba flipando tanto o más que Peri. _Mierda Spike, ¿qué hago ahora? ¿qué digo? Tendría que haber hablando más del tema..._ "em..."

·¿Sabéis...? yo... creo que me voy... sí...· extremadamente incómoda era un adjetivo que ni siquiera se acercaba para describir como me sentía. Necesitaba huir de ahí, salir a volar a toda velocidad y olvidarme de todo aquello, pero Tink me cogió del brazo para evitarlo.

"Espera. No te vayas" _maldita sea..._ Vi la cara que tenía Tink. Se mordía el labio inferior pensativa y me cogía con fuerza. Respiré hondo para poder manejar la situación "Peri... no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada. Vidia es una amiga íntima con la cual nos acabamos de... b-besar por que..." Tink se quedó buscando una razón a lo que reaccioné rápidamente.

·Curiosidad·

"S-sí, eso. No tenemos ningún rollo lésbico" _me pregunto qué estará pensando Peri..._

"V-vale, no, si tampoco... no me importaría vamos... Es sólo que... no esperaba encontraros así, ya sabes..." _ha dicho que no le importaría..._ Escuchar eso me alegró un poco, pero no podía darle más vueltas, tenía que cambiar de tema.

·¿Sabéis? Ya casi es hora de comer así que...· no quería seguir allí, cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más claustrofóbica.

"Sí, vamos a comer, mejor" Tink me apoyó. La expresión de Peri era muy extraña, pasó entre las dos sin decir nada y cogió de la mano a Tink para llevarla fuera. Salí detrás de ellas con miedo de acercarme demasiado, ella quería hablar con Tink y al ponerse a susurrarse cosas mantuve la distancia.

 _Mierda, ¿de qué estarán hablando? Joder, no tenía que haberla besado en aquél momento ¿y si no me vuelve a hablar? ¿y si piensa que quiero algún rollo lésbico como dice ella y pasa de mí? Seguro que ya no me volverá a ver de la misma forma..._

No pude aguantar más, aproveché que seguían hablando para huir de ahí tal y como me pedía el cuerpo. La incertidumbre me estaba matando por dentro.

"¡Vidia!" la voz de Tink se perdió con la distancia y me alejé lo más rápido que pude. Con las alas escarchadas no podía volar al cien por cien, pero aún así iba suficientemente rápido para que no me alcanzaran. La preocupación aumentaba conforme iba alejándome de ella, quería volver atrás en el tiempo para evitar lo ocurrido.

Cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba me paré en seco. Ahí cerca había el gigante bloque de hielo y con suerte Spike. Aún con el riesgo de molestarles, fui hacia allí y para mi sorpresa la encontré sentada en la entrada.

·¡SPIKE!· por poco me estampo con ella.

"Wow, Vidia. ¿Qué ocurre?" tenía que sacarlo todo, desahogarme y contarle lo que sucedió.

·He besado a Tink·

"¿¡Qué que!? ¡¿Ya?! ¿Tantas ganas tenías?" _supongo que sí..._

·Joder, no lo sé, sólo se presentó la oportunidad y no pude evitarlo. Lo malo es que Peri nos vio ¡y ahora todo es un desastre!·

"A ver a ver a ver... empieza desde el principio y relájate. ¿Cómo ha pasado?"

·Pues... fuimos a ver el palacio de hielo con Peri y cuando llegamos se fue a buscar a la ministra para no sé qué. Al quedarnos solas Tink dijo algo de que sería el lugar perfecto para un beso o algo así y le pregunté si alguna vez había besado a una hada. Entonces se lo propuse y como no dijo nada yo... no sé, la besé sin más, fue muy impulsivo...· _y ahora la he perdido..._

"¿Y entonces apareció Peri?"

·¡Sí, maldita sea! Se formó un ambiente muy incómodo, Tink dijo que había sido la primera vez y que no teníamos ningún rollo lésbico· Spike se rió al decir eso ·¿qué? Peri estaba flipando. Luego se la llevó fuera y se pusieron a hablar entre ellas en voz baja... ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Qué pensará Tink de mí?·

"¿Pero qué pasó después?"

·¡Nada!, me fui de allí a toda leche y aquí estoy. ¿Tink me odia verdad?· era en lo único que podía pensar, en que después de tanto tiempo nos distanciaríamos por ese estúpido error.

"Buff... ¿porqué te arriesgaste a besarla con Peri cerca...?" _y yo qué sé_ "A ver... ¿Sabes si a Tink le ha gustado el beso?" me puse a pensarlo, pero no encontré ningún indicio de que fuera así.

·N-no... no sé, flipó bastante después del beso, no creo que le haya gustado... No comentamos el tema con Peri ¿sabes? ·

"Ya... aunque eso podría ser por que no se lo esperaba o por haber sido pilladas de esa forma. Yo creo que no deberías haberte ido, ahora mismo vete a saber qué estarán haciendo esas dos" eso no me tranquilizó para nada "¿A dónde se dirigían?"

·Ni idea. Tengo miedo Spike, creo que he jodido mi relación con Tink. ¿Qué haré a partir de ahora?·

"Ves, te dije que no te lo tomaras en serio, y si no salía bien, pues un 'lo siento'. No tenías que salir por alas" tenía razón, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

·No estaba en condiciones de pensar ¿vale? Todo pasó demasiado rápido. ¡Maldita sea! Seré imbécil...·

"Vidia, tranquilízate por dios, estás muy alterada. Respira un poco" no me di cuenta hasta que me lo dijo ella, realmente estaba alterada. Me senté en el suelo y me tranquilicé un poco "Vale, dado que la situación no está para nada clara, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella cuanto antes para solucionar el tema. Ante todo, sé sincera o te meterás en un buen lío, deja las cosas claras y con suerte todo quedará en una anécdota muy graciosa" _ya, claro, graciosísima..._

·¿En serio? ¿Pretendes que me ría de esta situación?· estaba por irme a casa y encerrarme para llorar, si no fuera por Spike ya estaría en mi habitación.

"Pues claro, no te lo tomes a pecho. Todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando. ¿Qué crees que hago aquí fuera?"

·Pues... ni idea, ¿tomar el sol?· _la verdad es que no lo había pensado..._

"Sí, claro. Me han echado de ahí por hacer... mejor no te cuento lo que estábamos haciendo, pero a la hada sanadora se le quedó una cara que difícilmente podré olvidar. Ahora tendré que esperar fuera a que le den el alta..." _pues Peri sí que tenía razón después de todo, Spike está como una cabra_ "En resumen, ve a por Tink y aclara las cosas de una vez"

·Vale... pues nada, voy a ver si las encuentro... joder, no sé que coño haría sin ti· me levanté para ponerme en marcha.

"De nada Vidia. Suerte" salí volando de ahí un poco más tranquila y volví por donde vine para buscarlas. A medio camino encontré a Peri un tanto separada de Tink, parecía que me estaban buscando.

"¡Ahí está!" se me aceleró el corazón al ver que Tink se acercaba. Me quedé inmóvil intentando tranquilizarme y recordando lo que dijo Spike.

"¡Vidia! No te vayas de esa forma, nos tenías preocupadas" dijo Tink dejando a Peri por detrás.

·L-lo siento... estaba confundida...· _y aún lo estoy..._

"Vamos a comer anda..." me cogió de la mano y me arrastró con ella. No me atrevía a decir nada, tenía miedo de que dijera algo de lo que podría arrepentirme. _Tengo que seguir el consejo de Spike pero no puedo, seguramente me dirá que no le ha gustado para nada y nos volvemos más distantes. Y encima se pasará el día con Peri y me dejará con las chicas... joder, soy una desgraciada..._

Seguí sin decir nada hasta que me percaté de que habíamos pasado hace rato la casa de Peri.

·Em... ¿dónde vamos a comer?· _¿a dónde me lleva? Espera, hacia allí lo único que hay es..._

"A casa, Peri nos acompañará a la frontera" _¿qué? ¿volvemos al lado cálido? ¿Tink también? No me digas que me va a dejar allí para no verme más, ¿me está echando del invierno?_ Vi a Peri haciendo pucheros lo cual me dio a entender que Tink se quedaría conmigo.

Una ola de preguntas arrasaron mi cabeza. Tink parecía un poco molesta y no sabía para qué íbamos a su casa. Si Tink decide separarse de Peri por voluntad propia significaba que algo importante tenía en la cabeza y no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Llegamos a la frontera sin decir nada más. Me preocupaba haberle fastidiado el día a Tink y a su hermana. Sin lugar a dudas, tomé una decisión muy poco acertada.

"Nos vemos mañana Peri, perdona por lo de hoy" seguía con esa cara de decepción, me sentía mal por ella pero si Tink quería volver al lado cálido...

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo..." _¿entiende qué?_ No entendía nada, no encontraba la lógica por ninguna parte, no sabía de qué habían hablado esas dos y me preocupaba. Decidí esperar a que ella dijera algo antes de abrir la boca.

Seguí cogida de la mano de Tink hasta que nos paramos el bosque del otoño.

"¡¿Porqué coño lo hiciste?!" _vale, ahora está enfadada_ "¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!" me dolió que me gritara de esa forma pero intenté mantener la calma.

·L-lo siento mucho ¿vale? Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío y se me fue la olla· _tengo que contárselo todo_ ·Todo esto viene por que ayer...·

"¿Porqué te masturbaste pensando en mí? ¿¡Es por eso!?" _joder, esto se me complica._ No esperaba que lo supiera y me pilló por sorpresa.

·Bueno, s-sí... no hace falta que hagamos una montaña de todo esto. Podemos olvidarlo ¿vale? Como si no hubiera pasado...·

"¡No! ¿¡Cómo voy a olvidar eso!? Joder Vidia..." _ya está, esto no va a acabar bien de ninguna forma. He metido la pata hasta el puto fondo._

·Mira Tink. Lo siento, siento haberme puesto cachonda pensando en ti, siento lo de esta mañana y sobretodo siento haberte besado. Se me ha ido la puta olla y punto, no te enfades conmigo por favor... Volvamos al invierno con Peri y... volvamos a estar como antes· algo me decía que esto no iba a ser tan fácil.

"¡Argh! ¡Sígueme!" se puso a volar y no me quedó otra que hacerle caso. _Ya le he dicho que lo siento pero no ha funcionado, ¿qué hago ahora Spike? ¿me pongo de rodillas y le pido que vuelva a ser mi amiga?_ Estaba muy rallada, todo lo veía negro y el hecho de no saber hacia donde íbamos no ayudaba en absoluto.

Al final, llegamos a su casa y cerró la puerta con seguro. Tink se quitó el abrigo y las botas de invierno y yo hice lo mismo. _¿Y ahora qué?_

·Esto... ¿vamos a comer?· me echó una mirada de rabia que me asustó y todo. Empezaban a preocuparme mis costillas al recordar lo que le pasó a Sled.

Se acercó decididamente hasta quedarse muy cerca de mí. Di un paso hacia atrás por si a caso. Estaba realmente acojonada, cuando Tink se pone así es capaz de liarla bastante.

"¿Sabes por qué te he llevado aquí?" negué con la cabeza sin poder decir nada "¿sabías a caso que desde que desayunamos sabía lo que pasaba por tu mente?" volví a negar "¿en serio? ¿no lo sabías?" _subestimé a Tink y su capacidad de leer mi mente._

·¡Joder, yo qué sé, ve al grano! ¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios!· suspiró y se giró aún enfadada.

"¡No! Si no eres capaz de entenderlo no merece la pena. Olvídalo, vete a casa" en ese momento la situación pasó de complicada a imposible. _Ahora ni Spike podría ayudarme._

Se sentó en la silla de espaldas a mí y hundió su cara entre sus manos. Me quedé de pié buscando alguna explicación a todo aquello. Era difícil, pero tenía que haber alguna forma de que todo tuviera sentido. No podía irme a mi casa y dejar que las cosas terminaran así.

 _Con esto me juego nuestra relación... a ver, Tink llevándome a su casa... el enfado de Peri... sabía desde esta mañana que quería liarme con ella... y ahora está enfadada conmigo por no saber lo que le pasa por la cabeza... ya le pedí perdón pero en el bosque parecía molesto por ello... no me digas que..._

Lo único que se me ocurría era que Tink también quería liarse conmigo y por eso dijo que si no lo entendía no valía la pena, pero era una locura y arriesgado por que si no se trataba de eso la cagaría hasta el fondo. Aún así, decidí arriesgarme. Era todo o nada.

·Tink... a caso tú...· levantó la cabeza ·también quieres...· se giró con cara de preocupada ·¿liarte conmigo?· lo dije en voz baja por si a caso. Tenía miedo de que dijera que no, pero también de que dijera que sí. Se levantó, yo estaba acojonada y el corazón me iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

"No" _mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿cómo arreglo esto ahora?_ Busqué mil formas de disculparme por haber pensado eso, me puse muy nerviosa y aún más cuando se puso detrás de mí "No sólo liarme contigo" dijo susurrándome al oído mientras paseaba sus manos por mi vientre.

Una sensación de alivio combinada con alegría explotó dentro de mí erizando mi piel como nunca antes.

Llevaba la camiseta ajustada que tenía debajo del abrigo y su mano derecha se coló dentro ascendiendo despacio. Me mordió suavemente el cuello mientras intentaba asimilar lo que me estaba haciendo.

Mi respiración se disparó, empecé a tener calor y Tink no ayudaba al masajear mis pechos. Me estaba poniendo a cien. Las piernas me empezaron a flojear y me di la vuelta para que parara. Necesitaba un respiro y sobretodo calmarme, pero fue imposible.

·Tin-· me cogió de la nuca y me besó con fuerza, su deseo era tanto o más que el mío. Fue terriblemente mejor que el beso de antes, era la primera vez que me asaltaban la boca de esa forma y aluciné en colores. Una ola de calor arrasó mi cuerpo, quería quitarme la ropa inmediatamente pero Tink se me adelantó. Se quitó la ropa por completo y me sorprendió que no llevara bragas.

"Las dejé antes de salir al invierno" _¿pero qué esperaba que hiciéramos allí?_ Me quitó y por poco rompe la camiseta y las mallas para quedarnos completamente desnudas. Mi corazón estaba por estallar, recordé la conversación que tuve con Spike en la sala de espera y me puse más cachonda de lo que ya iba.

Me empujó hacia el sofá para ponerse encima de mí y acribillarme a besos. Nuestros pechos chocaban entre sí y quería más. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, entonces me cogió la mano y me la llevó hasta su punto clave. Me puse nerviosa con el tacto, era la primera vez que podía dar placer a alguien que no fuera yo, así que al localizar su clítoris me puse a trabajarlo y no tardó mucho en ponerse a jadear. _Joder, esto es demasiado._

Llegó un momento en el que no nos podíamos seguir besando, era demasiado complicado, Tink no dejaba de moverse. Me ponía cachonda verla arder de esa forma y mi otra mano terminó inevitablemente en mi sexualidad. Tras un par de minutos volando entre nubes de placer, recordé una postura que me comentó Spike y no pude evitar llevarla a la práctica.

Cogí a Tink de los hombros para que me dejara espacio y salí para volver a ponerme debajo suyo del revés. Quería que fuera ella quien me diera placer y yo quería saber qué tal era saborear un coño. Le aparté los labios interiores para poder tratarlo bien y me puse a succionar su clítoris mientras ella me metía la lengua.

No era fácil hacerlo con ella tratándome ahí abajo, el placer se iba disparando por momentos pero no quería rendirme antes que ella. Le metí dos dedos, estaba muy mojada y las dos gemimos como locas, sin importarnos de que alguien nos pudiera oír. No quería correrme antes que Tink, así que aguanté como pude el placer y le trabajé duramente su vagina haciendo lo que me gustaría que me hicieran.

Al hacer eso ella paró un momento, y aproveché para mordisquearle el clítoris, pero volvió a la carga con ganas y un gemido me impidió seguir. Era como una batalla entre las dos por a ver quién se corría antes. Cada vez estaba más al borde pero no me rendía, mis piernas se descontrolaban por momentos pero mis manos y mi boca seguían dando guerra. Tink estaba más o menos como yo, a ratos me caía el peso de su cuerpo encima y con ello me ponía más cachonda.

Cuando sentí que me iba a correr ya sin poder aguantar más, me puse con rabia a masturbarla para no perder. Era como si me estuviera dando placer a mi misma a través de ella, cuanto más le daba a su coño, mejor me hacía sentir. Al final todo quedó en un muy merecido empate. Nos corrimos juntas y me quedé empapada de sus fluidos vaginales. A penas podía moverme pero Tink siguió lamiéndome el coño provocándome algún que otro espasmo.

Cerré los ojos para volver a la tierra después de ese intenso momento. Si el paraíso existía, me había colado sin permiso. Estaba ardiendo, tenía la espalda sudada, me dolían los dedos de la mano y mi boca sabía a Tink. Besarla en el palacio de hielo fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Tink batió las alas para darse la vuelta y quedarse otra vez encima de mí cara a cara.

"¿Qué tal... estás?" era una pregunta totalmente innecesaria, pero me alegré de que lo preguntara.

·No te lo puedes... ni imaginar· con la respiración aún acelerada, nos besamos con lengua compartiendo nuestros sabores. La combinación de gustos era rara de cojones, pero por extraño que parezca, me gustaba ·Te quiero maldita sea·

"¿Y crees que yo no?" seguimos besándonos hasta que ya no pudimos más y Tink se quedó encima mío apoyando su cabeza en mis pechos. Dejé mis manos agotadas encima de su espalda y cerré mis ojos para asimilar lo que habíamos hecho y el enorme paso que había dado nuestra relación.

Pasaron unos minutos muy tranquilos, por poco me duermo y mi temperatura volvió lentamente a la normalidad. El aleteo de Tink me hizo abrir los ojos, se elevó y voló hacia el baño. Yo también necesitaba una ducha así que me levanté y fui detrás de ella volando, mis piernas no estaban por su labor.

Se paró en la puerta unos segundos. _¿Tink?_

"Voy a ducharme sola" _¿y eso? ¿Después de todo esto y quiere ducharse sola? No lo acepto._

·Pero quiero hacerlo contigo Tink. ¿Porqué-· me interrumpió poniéndose tensa.

"Déjame un rato sola ¿quieres?" ese tono no me gustaba para nada. Me quedé en la puerta pensando en ella mientras entraba en la ducha. _Parece molesta por algo... ¿pero qué?_ Le dí mil vueltas a ello, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

 _Bueno, ha dicho que la deje sola un rato y... ese rato ya ha pasado._ Entré en la ducha con ella sin su permiso y se pegó un susto al verme.

·Qué bien sienta una ducha fría...· después de sudar tanto, era todo un lujo.

"Vidia... te dije que me dejaras sola..." le di un beso que no pudo rechazar. El espacio era muy justo para las dos, así que tuve que pegarme a ella cuerpo a cuerpo. Le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos.

·¿Qué te ocurre pastelito?· se me ocurrió llamarla así por el hambre que tenía en ese momento.

"Nada... estoy bien" pero su corazón no decía lo mismo y lo sabía.

·Venga dímelo, no hay secreto para las dos ahora. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado lo de antes?· se rió al ponerme triste falsamente.

"Claro que me gustó... es sólo que..." suspiró "quiero estar con Peri y no me gusta dejarla sola en invierno" _con que era eso..._

·Pues nada, volvamos. Pero antes comamos algo, me muro de hambre·

"No... también quiero estar contigo"me alegró que dijera eso, pero Tink estaba ante un dilema. _Si mal no recuerdo, Tink no puede partirse en dos así que..._

·¿Y la idea de estar las tres juntas...?· me imaginé su respuesta.

"Quiero estar a solas contigo, y también con Peri..." _un momento, no puede ser..._

·Espera, no me digas que también haces esas cosas con ella· esa idea me dejó con la boca abierta un momento y curiosamente me puso un poco cachonda al imaginármelas.

"¡No! ¿Estás loca? Es mi hermana, joder" _ya, claro, es verdad. Estoy fatal._

·Bueno, a ver Tink. Tendrás que organizarte, a ratos conmigo, a ratos con Peri. Aunque yo preferiría que pasaras todo el tiempo conmigo, claro·

"Ya..." no parecía muy convencida.

·Mira, si estás con Peri en invierno y tienes la necesidad irresistible de estar conmigo para hacer... lo que se te pase por la cabeza, me buscas y yo encantada. A mí no me parece mal, ¿qué opinas?·

"¿Seguro?" la besé intensamente acercándomela más a mí, cruzando nuestras piernas y rozando nuestras partes más íntimas.

·Claro que sí· nos quedamos enrollándonos y subiéndonos la temperatura con rozamientos y toquecitos en la ducha hasta que se terminó el agua y tuvimos que salir. Nos secamos con la misma toalla y fuimos al comedor en busca de nuestra ropa.

Eché un vistazo al sofá, lo dejamos hecho un desastre. Vi que Tink también se lo quedó mirando.

"Tendré que hacerme otro sofá..." _qué remedio._ No quise sentarme en él para vestirme, así que me puse la ropa de pié.

·Bueno, vamos a preparar algo para comer, es tardísimo· fui a la cocina mientras Tink movía el sofá hacia la entrada. Me puse manos a la obra y en nada apareció ella ·¿qué quieres hacer después de comer?· _espero que no se vaya al invierno y me deje tirada. Sé que dije que no me importaba pero en el fondo..._

"Te enseñaré unas cosillas que tengo por ahí escondidas..." _¿cosas escondidas? Interesante..._

·¿Qué tienes que enseñarme que no me hayas enseñado ya?· si hasta ahora me lo había ocultado, tenía que ser algo muy personal.

"Mis juguetes" _ouu... con que juguetes... genial._ Spike me contó sobre ellos y me hizo rabia no haber probado ninguno.

·Ya tengo ganas de probarlos· _aunque no estoy muy en condiciones ahora mismo._

"Comeremos rápido entonces" _bien, me espera una buena tarde..._ Terminamos de preparar la comida y nos pusimos a devorarla.

·Oye, hay una cosa que se me ha pasado por la cabeza antes. A Peri le dijiste que eramos sólo amigas íntimas que nos besamos. ¿Qué le decimos ahora? No podemos decir que sólo somos amigas íntimas que tenemos sexo· se quedó pensando un momento, era un tema delicado.

"Ya... por el momento no le digamos nada, ni a ella, ni a nadie"

·¿Ni siquiera Spike? Ella... sabe que nos besamos y otras muchas cosas...·

"¿Cómo lo que lo sabe? Espera, ¿fuiste a contarle a Spike que nos besamos cuando te largaste volando?" dijo un tanto indignada.

·¿Qué? Es mi amiga, y me ayuda con ese tipo de cosas ¿vale? Si no fuera por ella no me hubiera atrevido a besarte· se rió por lo raro que sonó eso.

"Bueno, cuéntaselo a Spike si quieres, pero que no se lo diga a nadie" _será divertido jugar al escondite hasta que nos pillen._

·Vale. Entonces Peri no lo sabe ¿no?·

"Bueno, lo único que le dije fue que íbamos a mi casa para aclarar lo del beso. Y vaya si lo aclaramos..." _tu dirás..._

·Está bien· terminamos de comer en nada y me impacienté por ver los juguetes de Tink. En realidad nunca había visto ninguno y tenía curiosidad.

Me llevó a su habitación y sacó una caja de debajo de la cama. Era más grande de lo que imaginé. La abrió y me sorprendió que tuviera tantos, habían como unos veinte.

·¿Porqué tienes tantos?· eran de formas y colores diferentes, algunos más largos y gruesos que otros. No pude evitar coger uno que hacía dos palmos de largo.

"Sí, bueno... a veces cuando me aburro me pongo a hacer consoladores entre otras cosas, manías mías. Ese lo hice por qué sí, no esperaba a que algún día lo necesitara pero mira, nunca se sabe... La verdad es que no los he usado todos, siempre termino usando esos tres" me costó un poco entender que ese consolador tan largo era para dos, a la vez.

·Tienes que darme alguno, yo también quiero· estaba deseando tener uno.

"¿No tienes ninguno? ¿Y ahora me lo dices?"

·¿Y qué esperabas? No voy diciendo por ahí que no tengo consolador. Además, ya me acostumbré a no usarlos·

"Entonces nunca has usado ninguno... hehe, genial" esa risita me asustó un poco. Dejé el consolador en su sitio y Tink cogió uno de color lila.

·No me digas que este lo hiciste para mí...·entonces pensé que quizás hacía consoladores para las demás y flipé un poco.

"N-no, no hago consoladores a las hadas... es sólo que los hice de colores diferentes y alguno tenía que ser lila. Nunca llegué a probarlo, ¿te animas?" seguía sin saber si estaba preparada para ello, pero las ganas pudieron conmigo.

·Venga· me quité los pantalones y me senté en su cama, Tink me tumbó en ella. Se puso a lamer el consolador y se lo metió en la boca. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, nunca me había metido algo tan grande.

"Ah, será mejor que te quites toda la ropa si no quieres morir de calor" _bueno, vamos allá._ Una vez desnuda del todo, volví a tumbarme con las piernas colgando de la cama "lo primero que haremos será ponerte a cien" _eso no será muy difícil_ "¿estás lista?" asentí con la cabeza y respiré hondo mirando el techo.

Se sentó encima de mí y me besó apasionadamente. Disfrutaba como nunca y a penas habíamos empezado, podría pasarme horas besándola sin parar. Me estaba volviendo loca por ella, por su sus labios, por su cuerpo, por su todo.

"Voy a provocarte el mejor orgasmo de tu vida y tú te correrás para mí" con eso me puse a mil. Su boca bajó por el cuello hasta mis pezones, se pusieron duros casi al instante. Siguió bajando por la barriga y me abrió de piernas. Seguí estirada e intenté relajarme para lo que venía.

Me subió las piernas dejándome a plena vista. Estaba totalmente a su merced, dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Noté sus labios en la parte interior de mis muslos bajando despacio hacia el punto clave. Estaba deseando que llegara, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, lo necesitaba pero se lo tomó con calma y cambió de muslo. _Vamos Tink... ataca ya..._

Me estaba poniendo cachonda perdida, notaba como me mojaba poco a poco y subía mi temperatura sin ni siquiera haber empezado a meterme nada. Su mano se deslizó suavemente por mi barriga y terminó con un ligero roce en mi clítoris. Se me escapó un gemido, nunca me había sentido así con solo un roce.

"Veo que estás muy receptiva... Después de esto cambiarás tu definición de placer..." levanté la cabeza para ver qué hacía y sacó su lengua acercándose poco a poco, ya casi llegaba y mi vagina vibraba pidiendo su tacto, pero se paró y me lo sopló suavemente a lo que se me contrajo la vagina y sentí como se me empapaba la zona "Estás cachonda perdida Vidia, ¿a caso quieres que juegue contigo?" volví a tumbarme rendida respirando más rápido.

·S-sí Tink...· me estaba impacientando, mi cuerpo no tuvo suficiente con lo del sofá y me pedía placer.

"¿Has dicho algo? No te oigo" _qué cruel. Esta me la pagarás algún día..._

·¡Sí, joder! No me hagas sufrir más...· me succionó el clítoris con fuerza y exploté de placer, solté un grito muy agudo y mi respiración se disparó.

Entonces, tras unos cinco segundos de descanso, me metió dos dedo despacio y mi vagina se abrió para ella. Noté su pulso dentro de mí, muy dentro de mí.

"Creo que ha llegado el momento..." me los sacó de golpe provocándome una contracción y cogió el tan esperado consolador "¿estás cachonda?" asentí con la cabeza y respiré hondo, estaba ardiendo "¿qué quieres que haga con eso Vidia?" _¿en serio me harás decírtelo?_

·Métemelo ya, venga...· cada segundo que pasaba sin sentir nada me hacía volver más loca.

"Quieres correrte en mi cama, ¿no es así?"

·Que sí... ¡vamos!·

"¿Vas a pensar en mí mientras lo hago?" reí por no llorar, no aguantaba más la espera.

·Sí Tink, voy a pensar en ti... voy a correrme para ti... métemelo de una vez... ¡Métemelo!· mi pulso se aceleró un montón.

"Bien... si eso es lo que quieres..." paseó la punta del consolador por mi vagina poco a poco hasta que empezó a metérmelo. Era más grueso de lo que parecía a simple vista, noté como se me dilataban las paredes y avanzaba imparable hasta donde nunca antes había llegado. A decir verdad dolía un poco pero el placer que sentía era mucho mayor. Pensé que nunca dejaría de entrar pero se paró al llegar hasta lo más profundo de mí.

·Joder...· Tink le dio golpecitos en mi tope. Se sentía muy bien, fue una sensación que nunca había sentido antes. Entonces lo sacó casi por completo y volvió a meterlo, ahora más rápido. Se me estaba yendo la cabeza, lo metía y sacaba cada vez más rápido, perdí completamente el control de mi cuerpo, gritaba como nunca y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mi interior se contraía con cada penetración, hacía ventosa al sacármelo y se me iba la cabeza por el placer cada vez que lo metía. No tardaría mucho en venirme.

"Quieres más ¿verdad?" _¿qué?_ Me atacó el clítoris con su mano al moverla de derecha a izquierda chocando con cada uno de sus dedos. Sentí que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, no podía controlar mi cuerpo y se movía solo. De repente sentí ganas de mearme encima pero no podía decir nada, los gemidos me lo impedían. Me agarré fuerte a la manta de Tink para aguantarlo, pero con cada penetración me descontrolaba más y más.

Pensé que se me iba a romper la espalda por moverla de esa forma, Tink aceleró el ritmo sabiendo que estaba al límite y tras unos increíbles segundos, desistí, me dejé llevar, lo saqué todo sin poder evitarlo. Mi cuerpo se movía por sí sólo, me empezaron a dar espasmos de placer y solté un chorro de líquido por la vagina aún con el consolador dentro que no me lo creía ni yo.

Tink lo sacó rápidamente para meter su dedo corazón y su anular y así zarandearme por dentro sacándome todo lo que tenía. Ese clímax fue el mejor y más largo de mi vida. Mi cuerpo no podía más pero era Tink quién se encargaba de darme placer y ella siguió y siguió hasta que tuve que apartarla por que si no, terminaría sin poder moverme durante días.

Seguí dando algunos espasmos repentinos después de esto, quería que esa sensación durara para siempre, pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Descansé durante unos maravillosos segundos.

"Buff... estoy sudando hasta yo... déjame que beba algo..." me lamió las piernas que tenía empapadas y fue subiendo hasta la fuente de todo aquello, estaba muy sensible e intenté evitar que lo hiciera cerrando las piernas, pero Tink me lo impidió y se hizo conmigo. Estaba muy dilatada y ella lo aprovechó para abrirme los labios y meter su lengua hasta donde pudo. Seguí corriéndome un poco más hasta que mi cuerpo ya no pudo más y me tumbé hacia un lado para que parara. Mi vagina estaba ardiendo, no aguantaba ni otro lametón.

"No te podrás quejar eh..." _ya ves..._ Ahora más que nunca necesitaba una ducha, pero nos habíamos terminado toda el agua.

·Tengo que... ducharme·

"Yo no, tu ya me has dado una buena ducha" miré como estaba Tink y la vi toda mojada de arriba a abajo "ahora iremos a tu casa, no te preocupes" _cielos, ¿todo esto es mío?_

·Vale...· me quedé mirando el techo y Tink se quitó la ropa y se puso encima de mí para besarme. No podía más con mi cuerpo, dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

"Ahora cada vez que lo uses pensarás en lo de hoy" _sin duda._ Me había hecho con un preciado objeto que nunca iba a olvidar.

·Otro día probamos el de dos· me sonrió con picardia.

"Por supuesto" tras diez minutos a su lado, me vi con fuerzas para sentarme en la cama y vestirme. Se me quedó la parte de arriba sudada y la de abajo empapada de mis propios fluidos.

Tink se cambió el vestido y tras coger mi nuevo consolador y los abrigos, fuimos a mi casa para una otra bien merecida ducha. Al ver a Tink coger su ropa de invierno, entendí que se quedaría en mi casa a dormir y eso me encantó.

·Perdona por haber dejado tu cama y tu sofá... echos polvo· _tendremos que tomar precauciones para no echarlo todo a perder..._

"No te preocupes, con que lo hayas pasado bien lo compensa" nos pusimos bajo la ducha y evité que Tink me rozara mi zona, la cual estaba al límite, y la giré para abrazarla desde detrás y masturbarla un poco bajo el agua. No fue muy impresionante, pero me lo pedía a gritos.

Después de refrescarnos, bebimos mucha agua y terminamos sentadas en el sofá. Vi por la ventana que ya se estaba haciendo de noche lo cual me sorprendió, me pasó el tiempo volando.

·¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?· _seguro que querrá volver al invierno para ver a Peri._

"Hmm... iremos al invierno... comeremos por ahí... volveré a dejarme las bragas en casa... no sé, ya veremos" sonreí al saber que mañana iba a ser otro día cargado de placer.

·Me gusta como suena, creo que me llevaré un juguetito. Invierno puede ser un poco aburrido a veces...· estaba deseando contárselo todo a Spike, seguro que no me creería si le contara todo lo que ocurrió esa tarde.

"Necesitamos calor después de todo, y en invierno no hay mucho que digamos. Es algo que tenemos que hacer para mantenernos calientes ¿no?"

·Por supuesto. Mañana podríamos dejar los abrigos en casa, total, ahora podemos ponernos a doscientos grados en un momento, no creo que nos pase nada·

Seguimos haciendo bromas al respecto hasta que nos dio por cocinar y cenamos. Estaba agotada por esa intensa tarde y Tink cerraba los ojos a ratos, a penas había dormido haciéndome la ropa de invierno, así que tras comer, fuimos directas a la habitación y nos desnudamos para dormir.

"Buenas noches cariño" me encantaba tenerla desnuda en mi cama para dormir con ella, deseaba que se quedara a vivir conmigo.

·Buenas noches pastelito, descansa· cerró los ojos lentamente y con una sonrisa en la cara, no tardó nada en dormirse plácidamente.

Parecía un ángel, no quería dejar de mirarla como dormía, la quería, la quería demasiado. Me quedaría despierta solo para verla dormir, pero mis ojos se cerraban a ratos hasta que tras unos escasos minutos, no pude volverlos a abrir. Me quedé dormida con la mejor imagen que podía tener, tan cerca de ella que nuestras cabezas se rozaban.

* * *

 _Bien, qué final tan bueno y tal... pero esto no puede terminar tan pronto. Seguiremos con el siguiente día en **Ni una semana, una lástima** en el capítulo 6. Hay algunos temas que resolver :)_


	5. No nos volveremos a ver

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _¿Tenéis ganas de Yuri? ¿no? me da igual, aquí lo tenéis._

 **Tomar más decisiones**

Capítulo 5: No nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

Me desperté con mi reloj biológico. La costumbre de levantarme temprano no hizo una excepción ese día. Se me dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vi el cuello de Tink. No quería levantarme si no era con ella, así que la abracé por la espalda e intenté volver a dormir. Sentir su respiración y el ligero latido de su corazón me tranquilizaba y me quedé dormida como si nada.

Al rato noté que Tink me apartaba la mano despacio, para no despertarme. Abrí un poco los ojos y vi su cuerpo desnudo levantarse e irse de la habitación. _¿Porqué no me despierta?_

Me quedé en la cama y me puse en su sitio para sentir su calor. Al oír que estaba en el baño entendí por qué no me despertó. Si por mi fuera, nos quedaríamos todo el día tiradas en la cama, pero a Tink no le iba a gustar esa idea. Entonces la escuché acercarse y me hice la dormida.

"Veo que ya estás despierta..." me reí inevitablemente por descubrirme tan rápido "hazme sitio" volví al otro lado de la cama y con los ojos entrecerrados la vi acurrucarse a mí. Le di un suave e íntimo beso mañanero.

·Buenos días pastelito· me devolvió un par de besos antes de contestar.

"Buenos días preciosa" le acaricié lentamente su cara, luego bajé por su cuello y seguí por su brazo. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta "Te quiero... mucho" dijo mirándome con sus maravillosos ojos azules. Fue casi como un sueño, se me derritió el corazón al escuchar esas mágicas palabras.

·Yo te quiero más Tink... te amo... te deseo... eres mi vida· se mordió el labio inferior y nos besamos apasionadamente. Se puso encima mío y me cogió la cabeza para besarme como si fuera nuestro último beso. Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo de mientras. Me apetecía, quería desayunarla, hacerla mía y fundirnos en esa cama.

Por desgracia ella tenía otras cosas en su mente. Se elevó con sus alas para dejarme en la cama y me quedé con las ganas.

"Vamos a desayunar, venga" me cortó el rollo, pero entendía que quisiera volver al invierno para ver a su hermana y no hacerla esperar. Nos vestimos y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Se respiraba un ambiente cómodo y agradable, daría lo que fuera para que cada día fuera así. Nos pusimos a preparar el desayuno juntas entre roces y mimos.

Tink no era especialmente buena cocinando, solía apañárselas con los desayunos, pero en las comidas hacía alguna que otra barbaridad. Le cuesta entender que los ingredientes no son tuercas y tornillos y le pone demasiada imaginación dejando a un lado la receta original. La presentación del plato es lo que se le daba mejor, en eso sí que tenía talento.

"Ale, listo. ¡A desayunar!" me quedé mirándola unos segundos sin darme cuenta. Me sentía muy afortunada de tenerla a mi lado "¿Qué pasa? ¿tengo algo en la cara?"

·No· la besé y fuimos al comedor ·Bueno, vamos a repasar. ¿Qué tenemos que llevar en invierno?·

"Hmm... déjame pensar... consoladores y... ya está ¿no?" eso era justo lo que quería oír. Era como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas y me encantaba.

·¿Hasta qué hora quieres quedarte allí?· ya tenía ganas de volver y probar más de sus juguetitos.

"Pues... no sé, ayer dejé a Peri un poco tirada, la noté bastante deprimida" _es verdad..._ "pero hoy se lo compensaré" _espero no tener que ir cada día al invierno._ Quería que al menos tuviéramos un día para las dos solas.

·Vale, está bien· entonces me puse a pensar en nuestras amigas, y no las de invierno precisamente. No me gustaba demasiado la idea de perderlas, ni a mí, ni seguramente a Tink.

"No te preocupes, encontraremos un buen sitio en invierno para nosotras" _no es eso lo que me preocupa ahora mismo._ Quise comentarle el tema, pero no lo hice por que yo también tenía la culpa de ello y quería que siguiéramos como hasta ahora. Eso hizo que se me pasara un tema por la cabeza.

·Oye, sólo por curiosidad, ¿tú conoces a alguna hada que sea lesbiana?· se sorprendió un poco la pregunta.

"Oh, pues... sí. Conoces a Kit ¿no? La amiga de Fawn, creo que está saliendo con Yvette"

·¿La guardiana del polvo?·

"Sí, me lo dijo Terence, pero no sé si seguirán juntas. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?"

·Curiosidad· había escuchado sobre ese tipo de relaciones, pero no conocía a nadie que lo fuera al igual que nosotras.

"Curiosidad ¿eh? ¿Como cuando me besaste en el palacio de hielo? ¿Me besaste... por curiosidad?" _es verdad, eso fue lo que dije._

·Bueno, no exactamente. O sea, sí que tenía curiosidad, pero no lo hice sólo por eso·

"¿Y por qué más lo hiciste?"

·Pues... no sé, quería hacerlo, me moría de ganas de hecho. Además... era mi primer beso y quería que fuera... contigo· me dio un poco de vergüenza decir eso.

"Oh... qué bonito Vid. ¿Sabes? tengo que confesarte que yo también quería hacerlo, desde hace unos días" _vaya, no tenía ni idea._

·¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste? Lo hubiera hecho encantada·

"Es que... tenía miedo de que no pensaras lo mismo y rompiéramos nuestra a mistad..." no me gustó que pensara que algo así terminaría con lo nuestro.

·Tink, jamás sería capaz de hacerlo. Me costaría mucho vivir sin ti, y no es broma. No tengas miedo de pedirme cosas ¿vale?·

"Vale... entonces, ¿qué te parecería un trío con Peri?" no tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Solía hacer ese tipo de bromas en esos contextos.

·Venga ya Tink, nunca harías esas cosas con tu hermana· nos reímos por lo ridículo que sería.

"Me has pillado... pero quién sabe, yo estoy abierta a muchas cosas. Pero no, nunca lo haría con Peri" después de eso, terminamos de desayunar y nos empezamos a preparar para salir. Ahora iríamos al invierno, estaríamos toda la mañana con Peri y sus amigas... _No creo que pueda aguantar tanto tiempo._

·Tink· mis ganas pudieron conmigo.

"Dime" _a ver cómo se lo digo._

·Dijiste que no tuviera miedo de pedirte cosas ¿no?·

"Eso lo dijiste tú, pero sí, dime" puse mis manos en su cintura.

·Cuando vayamos al invierno te pasarás mucho rato con Peri así que... Si tenemos tiempo...· sonrió con picardia.

"Vale, pero rápido" _bien._ Ella también lo estaba deseando, esperaba a que se lo pidiera.

Se quitó el vestido en un momento y yo hice lo mismo. Sólo con verla desnuda perdía la cabeza. Nos besamos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos y entrelazando las piernas. Me puse de rodillas escalando besos por sus pechos hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Ayer se debió de quedar con las ganas así que ahora me tocaba a mí devolvérselo.

La cogí con fuerza de las nalgas para traerla hacia mí y le devoré su intimidad como si fuera el segundo plato del almuerzo. Me cogió del pelo jadeando y lo dí todo para hacerla disfrutar.

Como no teníamos mucho tiempo, paré un momento para coger su consolador que estaba cerca de su ropa y con Tink aún de pié, se lo introduje poco a poco. Le subí una pierna izquierda y la apoyé en mi hombro para tener más espacio. Mientras le chupaba el clítoris le fui metiendo y sacando su juguetito cada vez más rápido y me dio por meter un dedo por su otro agujero.

"V-Vi-Vidia..." notaba como entraba el consolador con mi dedo dentro y me puse a moverlo para que lo sintiera con más intensidad. Sus gemidos no tardaron a hacerse notar y su pierna derecha se puso a temblar.

A los dos minutos la pierna que tenía en el hombro se resbaló y Tink cayó al suelo estirada y acalorada aún con el consolador metido. Vi como le iba saliendo por las contracciones y sus fluidos.

Aún no había terminado, así que le mordí los pechos y sus pezones mientras seguía metiéndole el objeto en cuestión. Tink estaba caliente y empezaba a sudar, me encantaba verla así.

Luego decidí sacárselo para usar mi mano, quería sentirla así que le metí dos dedos hasta donde pude. Me gustaba tenerla exclusivamente para mí, hacerla disfrutar de esa forma era algo que sólo yo era capaz de hacer. Cada gemido era música para mis oídos.

"Más... rápido" _tus deseos son órdenes._ Al igual que me hizo ayer antes de que me corriera, me puse a darle placer rápidamente. Cuando mi brazo se estaba quedando sin fuerza por la rapidez se vino soltando un chillido.

Me aparté un poco de ella para verla bien. Estaba terriblemente adorable con su cuerpo puesto a cien estirada en el suelo respirando rápidamente. Me lancé a sus labios, me moría por ellos.

"Vid... invierno..." de mala gana, le ayudé a levantarse para que se diera una ducha rápida.

·No hagamos esperar más a tu hermana· la dejé que se diera una ducha a solas mientras me ponía mi set de invierno y recordaba felizmente lo que acabábamos de hacer.

No tardó en salir y se empezó a vestir.

"Gracias cariño, en invierno seguimos ¿vale?" me dio un beso y salimos cuando estuvimos listas. Para nuestra sorpresa, teníamos una invitada apoyada en mi casa con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. No sabía cuanto rato llevaba ahí ni si nos había escuchado antes, pero su expresión no era muy tranquilizadora.

·B-buenos días Fawn, ¿qué te trae por aquí?· cada vez estaba más claro que nos había pillado.

"Vine a ver si os veníais a jugar con nosotras, pero veo que no nos necesitáis" estaba enfadada y sabía por qué.

"¿A... qué te refieres?" Tink hizo como si no supiera de qué iba la cosa. Cogí su mano para recordarle que no estaba sola en esto.

"¿¡Desde cuando hacéis... esas cosas!? No, mira, me da igual, pero ¿cuándo pensabais decírnoslo?" miré a Tink esperando a que dijera algo, pero al no hacerlo tuve que hacerlo yo.

·A ver... perdona por no decirte nada, pero empezamos a salir justo ayer y no nos vimos así que no te pongas así. Ahora si nos perdonas, vamos al invierno para estar con Peri y las demás. ¿Te vienes?· si vino para que quedáramos con las chicas no iba a venir con nosotras y lo sabía, pero lo hice para sonar más amable.

"N-no, ya fui ayer y anteayer. ¿En serio salís desde ayer?" al verla más calmada nos pusimos en camino mientras no nos quedó otra que contarle por encima lo nuestro.

Se lo tomó bastante bien y se alegró por nosotras, pero insistió en que nos quedáramos en el lado cálido para estar con las demás. Al final, la cosa quedó en que mañana quedaríamos con ellas para contarles lo nuestro personalmente. Al acercarnos a la frontera las alas de Tink se pusieron a brillar y salió disparada para ver a su hermana.

·Bueno Fawn, ya nos veremos. No les digas nada aún ¿vale?·

"Seré un tumba. Que lo paséis bien" me costaba creer que fuera a guardar el secreto, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se fue y al acercarme vi a las hermanas abrazándose junto con el resto y algunas hadas de más que estaban por ahí.

"¿Ya aclaraste las cosas con Vidia?" escuché que decía Peri. Me reí por dentro. _No creo que aclarar sea la palabra correcta._

"Sí, después te cuento" _¿no quedamos en que lo mantendríamos en secreto?_

"Mirad, pero si es la parejita feliz. ¿Qué hacías que tardabais tanto?" esa broma de Gliss iba con segundas intenciones.

"Em... Peri, ¿qué les has contado?" entonces se acercó Spike con una sonrisa en la cara.

·¿Gliss sabe lo nuestro?·

"Sí, ayer Peri nos contó que os besasteis y tal... Bueno, dime, ¿qué hicisteis ayer? Os fuisteis pronto" ese maravilloso recuerdo volvió a mí haciéndome sonreír.

·Ah... sí, ya sabes, comimos en casa de Tink aunque antes de comer hicimos un sesenta y nueve, después jugamos con un consolador suyo el cual me regaló y por cierto llevo encima, esta mañana antes de salir...

"Espera espera, será una broma ¿no?" sonaba a broma, pero era exactamente lo que ocurrió. Negué divertida con la cabeza.

·No te puedes ni imaginar lo bien que nos lo pasamos· se quedó con la boca abierta y la abracé por esas clases magistrales que me fueron tan útiles.

"Tienes que contármelo todo, ¡todo!"

"¡Bueno! ¡Nos vamos ya ¿o qué?!" hicimos caso a Gliss y por el camino le fui contando lo nuestro. Ella también me contó cosas suyas y de Sled, al parecer esta mañana también se entretuvieron. Estaba muy contenta de tener a una amiga de confianza con la que contarle mis aventuras.

Llegamos a la pista de patinaje, hoy ya con menos hadas, y nos pusimos a patinar. Gracias a las clases de Spike, ya me movía con soltura por el hielo y como Tink no se separaba de Peri al igual que Spike y Sled, disfruté esquivando a los que me encontraba por en medio. Entonces me adelantó Gliss y me paró los pies.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo va eso?"

·Bien, patinar no está nada mal. Ojalá tuviéramos una pist-·

"¡No! Eso no, lo de salir con Tink" _vaya, ¿y ahora qué le digo?_ Quedamos en que lo mantendríamos en secreto aunque ahora Peri y Spike lo sabían.

·S-solo nos besamos·

"Venga ya, ¿no sabes mentir mejor? Sé que os habéis enrollado y con ganas, lo veo en vuestras miradas" _¿tanto se nota?_ "¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va eso? Si necesitas ayuda o tienes alguna duda..." me extrañó que me hiciera esa pregunta, no entendí a qué venía ese interés.

·No creo que necesite ayuda... pero gracias·

"Bueno, ya me avisarás cuando la necesites. Sé muchas cosas sobre las lesbianas" y se largó riendo. _¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿A caso es lesbiana?_ No le di muchas vueltas ya que no llegaría a ningún lado y volví con Tink al ver que estaba sola.

·Tiiiiink· nos pusimos a patinar juntas, ahora sin dar vueltas ni mareándome ·Al parecer Gliss ya sabe lo nuestro, dice que lo ve en nuestras miradas haha·

"¿En serio? Vaya vaya... entonces no hay por qué ocultarlo ¿no?" se puso delante de mi patinando hacia atrás y me cogió de la cintura. Nos besamos de punta a punta de la pista y me pareció ver a Peri sola sentada en la nieve.

·¿Qué le pasa a Peri?· cuando Tink la vio, se fue directa hacia ella. No quería molestar así que seguí patinando por ahí. Para mi sorpresa me encontré a Zephyr con algunas dificultades para patinar. Hacía unos cuantos días que no la veía, y después de ayudarla a patinar un poco, me puse al día con ella. No le conté lo mío con Tink ya no quería hablar de eso con ella y al parecer no nos vio besándonos.

La pista de patinaje se había convertido en el nuevo árbol de polvo de hada, donde te podías encontrar a cualquiera y charlar. Nos despedirnos tras un buen rato y volví por la zona donde estaban las demás. No vi a Peri, pero sí a Tink.

·Mira por donde, me acabo de encontrar a la tintineadora más guapa de Pixie Hollow· parecía estar pensando en algo.

"¿Sí? ¿Y qué se cuenta?"

·Me dijo que te besara, y claro, cómo negarme ante sus órdenes· la besé y le pregunté por Peri.

"No te lo vas a creer, creo que Peri también es lesbiana. Oh, y Gliss está colada por ella" se me quedó una cara de difícil de describir. Gliss y Peri, me parecía tan raro...

·Pues sí que cuesta de creer... ¿Y qué hacen que no están juntas?· vi a su hermana patinar dando vueltas por ahí.

"Se lo está pensando, necesita aclararse así que le dije que besara a Gliss" _y yo hablando con Zephyr..._

·Vaya... q-qué fuerte· _por eso me dijo eso antes... Gliss tiene que ser lesbiana_ ·pues espero que les vaya bien...· era una buena noticia ya que de ésta forma Peri no pasaría tanto tiempo con mi tintineadora y podríamos enrollarnos como en aquél momento ·¿Te apetece jugar un rato?·

"Hmm... no, perdona, pero ahora tengo a Peri en la cabeza y me preocupa. Vamos a patinar" me cogió de la mano y entramos en la pista. Ahora ya no habían tantas hadas como antes ya que algunas se iban a comer, así que teníamos más espacio y privacidad para patinar a nuestro gusto.

Al rato se nos acercó Peri.

"Una cosa. Spike y Sled comerán a solas, ¿qué haréis vosotras?" iba a contestarle que comiéramos en su casa, pero Tink me paró.

"Depende de lo que quieras hacer tú. Puedes aprovechar la comida para... ya sabes" _¿para enrollarse con Gliss? Pues no me parece mala idea._

"¿Estaréis por aquí por la tarde?" yo no tenía ni idea, así que esperé a que Tink respondiera.

"Si vamos al lado cálido para comer ya nos quedaremos allí..." _bien dicho pastelito._

"Entonces comeremos en mi casa" _qué lástima, pensé que ya nos iríamos al lado cálido._ Se alejó y se puso a patinar sola.

·Tu hermana también es un poco... ¿porqué no la besa ya de una vez? Gliss debe de estar deseándolo·

"Lo sé, pero para ella es difícil. Aunque me dijo que ayer se besaron y durmieron juntas así que... no sé" _más razón para que lo hagan._ Estaba por cogerlas a las dos y hacer que se besaran de una vez.

·Joder con Peri... ¿a qué está esperando?· nos quedamos viendo qué hacía desde lejos y al cabo de unos minutos, la vimos acercarse a Gliss para hablar con ella.

"Por fin, espero que le vaya bien... Ojalá pudiera escuchar lo que dicen"

·Puedes inventar algo que amplifique las ondas sonoras ¿no?·

"Pues lo he pensado eh, pero no creo que pueda conseguirlo" entonces las vimos acercarse cogidas de la mano.

·Parece que le ha ido bien...· Peri estaba un poco avergonzada, me hizo gracia verla así.

"Vamos un momento a mi casa que tenemos que ir a buscar cuatro cosas para la comida, ahora volvemos" la excusa de Gliss lo dejó bien claro, se iban a su casa para enrollarse.

"Vale, tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis" y se fueron. Me alegré por ellas. Nos sentamos viendo la pista casi vacía.

·Bueno, ¿qué hacemos de mientras? No creo que Spike y Sled tarden mucho en irse· entonces Tink sacó disimuladamente su consolador y lo paseó por mi pierna.

"No te imaginas lo que me pondría hacerlo ahora mismo" _joder, y a mí._

·No serías capaz. Además, tendríamos que quitarnos todo esto de encima y luego para no pasar frío... Si tardan más de diez minutos nos vamos a algún bosque tranquilo· guardó su juguete y se acercó a mí.

"Que sean ocho" paseó su mano por el lado interior de mi muslo acercándose peligrosamente y le cogí la mano para que siguiera. Me bajé un poco las mallas para que pudiera tener contacto directo y se sintió muy bien con sus frías manos.

De alguna forma consiguió meterme un dedo y empecé a sentirme caliente en medio del invierno. Tuve que morderme el labio para ahogar mis gemidos. Hacerlo en público era algo que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, el morbo me ponía a cien y Tink no lo sabía. Por suerte mi vestido ocultaba su juguetona mano y no se notaba mucho.

Entonces vi que Spike y Sled nos estaban mirando y eso me puso nerviosa. Spike le susurró algo y se largaron. _Gracias Spike._

Me toqué los pechos por encima de la ropa sin poder evitarlo y cada vez estaba me ponía más y más cachonda. Noté como me mojaba por ahí abajo y Tink se dio cuenta de ello.

"¿Quieres correrte en la pista de patinaje Vidia? Eso no está bien, tienes una mente muy sucia" sus palabras hacían que me pusiera aún más y no quería que parara.

·Sí...· empezó a masturbarme con más fuerza y me preocupé por mi labio, lo estaba mordiendo demasiado fuerte.

"¿Qué harás cuando venga Peri y te vea así? Toda cachonda y con las mallas empapadas de arriba a abajo..." Tink sabía cómo hacerme sacar mi lado morboso que llevaba dentro y no pude aguantar algún que otro gemido "¿Quieres que te oigan gemir? ¿Quieres que te vean correrte con la ropa puesta?" _joder, si sigo así no aguantaré mucho más._

·B-bésame· no podía seguir mordiéndome el labio, mi cuerpo empezaba a desobedecerme.

"No Vidia, nos pueden pillar" entonces sacó sus dedos de dentro de mí y se los chupó detenidamente. Quería tirarme encima de ella sin importarme nada, pero habían algunos que empezaban a sospechar y a mirarnos extrañados. Me tumbé en la nieve para sentir el frío y relajarme y Tink hizo lo mismo.

·Qué cruel...·

"¿Te ha gustado?" preguntó poniendo la mano encima de mi barriga.

·Me ha encantado pastelito, menos mal que paraste si no...·nos echamos a reír ·eres maravillosa·

"Después continuamos... Ahora, me pregunto qué estará haciendo Peri..." nos incorporamos y la vimos con Gliss casi delante de nuestras narices. Menudo susto nos pegó.

"¿Continuar qué? ¿Qué hacíais mientras no estábamos?" parecía que Gliss sabía perfectamente lo que hacíamos.

·¿Vamos a comer?· nos levantamos y viendo a Peri con una buena sonrisa, nos fuimos hacia su casa. _Salió bien después de todo._

Por el camino escuchamos un sonido parecido al que hacían los scouts cuando se acercaba un halcón. Cogí rápidamente la mano de Tink por si teníamos que salir volando de allí, pero Gliss y Peri estaban más extrañadas que alteradas.

·¿¡Qué es ese ruido!?· las hadas que vi por ahí tampoco parecían preocuparse mucho.

"Tranquila Vidia, es un aviso de agrupación. Tendremos que esperar para ir a comer" cambiamos de rumbo y nos quedamos sin saber de qué iba el tema. _Vale Peri, pero no tenemos ni idea de qué se trata ese aviso._ Nos quedamos mirándola esperando a que nos diera una explicación "¿vosotros no tenéis ese tipo de aviso?" negamos con la cabeza "Nos reúnen a todos en el tronco de polvo de hada, lo hacen cuando nos tienen que comunicar algo. Normalmente son buenas noticias, así que no os preocupéis"

"Qué susto, pensaba que vendría un yeti o algún animal peligroso"

"No Tink, aquí no hay cosas así. Me pregunto por qué nos llamarán..." llegamos al tronco y vimos a la ministra del invierno con Lord Milori esperando y una multitud que iba creciendo por momentos.

·Ya podrían haber escogido otra hora, después de comer, por ejemplo...· tenía hambre y si eso tardaba mucho, estaba por ir a buscar algo de comida.

A los veinte minutos ya no se cabía allí, en invierno hay más hadas de las que parece. Milori se encargó de mandar silencio para que la ministra pudiera hablar.

"Hola a todos los duendes y hadas del invierno y del lado cálido" el silencio se hizo notar "Ante todo, mis disculpas por reuniros sin previo aviso, pero la gravedad del asunto lo implica"

"Esto no tiene muy buena pinta" comentó Gliss antes de que siguiera la ministra.

"Tras la reciente revocación de la norma de la reina Clarion, es bien sabido que las hada cálidas han estado cruzando la frontera" _¿a dónde quiere llegar con eso?_ "Nuestra obligación y prioridad es mantener la seguridad de nuestros integrantes y por ello hay veces que tenemos que actuar con determinación"

"¡Al grano!" se escuchó de fondo a lo que surgieron algunas risas.

"Hemos tenido varios casos de hipotermia de segundo y tercer grado por no tomar las debidas medidas de seguridad, así como varios accidentes por imprudencias causadas por el desconocimiento de las hadas cálidas" _oh no, esto no va por buen camino_ "Me apena anunciar que hasta nuevo aviso, la norma volverá a estar vigente y la frontera volverá a cerrarse" _Tink._ Su expresión me partía el alma, cogió la mano de Peri la cual estaba por echar a llorar "Pido amablemente que todas las hadas cálidas aquí presentes vuelvan a su lugar cuanto antes. Repito, todas las hadas cálidas deberán volver al lado cálido, es una orden y el incumplimiento de ésta será sancionado. Gracias por vuestra atención" _mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

"Oh cielos... Peri..." dijo Gliss preocupada.

"P-pero no puede ser... la reina dijo que... debíamos estar juntas" dijo Tink a punto de llorar.

"¿No nos volveremos a ver? No quiero que nos separen... tenemos que hacer algo" Peri estaba igual que su hermana. Conociendo a Tink, sabía que no iba a dejar a Peri por una simple norma y eso me preocupaba mucho.

"Tranquila Peri, vayamos a hablar con la ministra para arreglarlo" nos abrimos paso entre la multitud, la cual se dispersaba para volver a sus cosas y terminamos ante la ministra que estaba hablando con unas hadas del invierno. Tink interrumpió la conversación con todo el morro y se puso delante de ella.

"Lo sentimos pero no vamos a cumplir con esa regla"

"¿Perdona? Oh, tú debes de ser Tinkerbell... la hermana de Periwinkle" no me extrañó que la conociera, después de todo fue gracias a ella que las hadas cálidas pudieran cruzar la frontera.

"Sí, y no estoy de acuerdo con tu norma así que, no la voy a cumplir" su ímpetu daba miedo, cualquiera cedería ante su petición, pero la ministra no lo hizo.

"Las normas están para cumplirlas y si ni siquiera la reina las desobedece, tú tampoco" ese fue un golpe bajo, todos sabíamos que Clarion y Milori estaban juntos y eso les afectaba tanto como a nosotras. Se me hizo difícil creer que la reina accediera a ello, debió de estar pasándolo fatal.

"¡Pero tenemos que estar juntas! ¡Es mi hermana!" saltó Peri derramando algunas lágrimas.

"Lo siento chicas. Tenemos que procurar por vuestra seguridad y hasta que no establezcamos unas normas que permitan a las hadas cálidas volver aquí con seguridad, no podréis estar juntas. Ahora si me discul-"

"¡Me da igual! estaremos juntas igualmente ya que ¡no vamos a cumplir tu estúpida norma!" entonces Tink se fue cogiendo a Peri de la mano y Gliss fue detrás de ellas. Me quedé inmóvil tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando y cuando me organicé los pensamientos, se me ocurrió preguntarle una cosa muy importante.

·¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?·

"Adelante"

·¿Cuál es la sanción por desobedecer esa norma?· tenía que saberlo, si Tink iba a saltársela tendría al menos que saber a qué se enfrentaba.

"Si alguien os ve en invierno a partir de esta tarde os obligarán a volver al lado cálido. Pero si eso vuelve a ocurrir, la sanción será cada vez más severa, llegando hasta el desalamiento" _ostia puta, esto es serio_ "ahora si me perdonas, tengo cosas que hacer"

·G-gracias...· teníamos un problema, un gran problema. Fui hacia casa de Peri ya que seguro que debían de estar allí. Por nada del mundo quería que le quitaran las alas a Tink, pero sería muy duro verla separarse de su hermana. No había ninguna solución para ello y me puse de los nervios.

Llegué a casa de Peri y escuché unos gritos, me daba miedo entrar y todo. Una vez dentro vi a Peri llorando desconsoladamente y a Tink gritándole a Gliss.

"¿¡Y esperas que me quede sin hacer nada!? ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!" tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes.

·¡TINK! ¡No le grites así a Gliss! ¡Peri está llorando joder!· se acercó a mí cabreada.

"¿¡Dónde coño estabas Vidia!?" la cogí de los hombros y la empujé contra la pared para que sintiera el frío en su espalda.

·Te lo diré cuando te tranquilices ¿vale?· quería soltarse pero no le dejaba ·Tink, ya basta, vamos a solucionar esto, pero necesitamos mantener la cabeza fría·

"Gracias Vidia, creí que le iba a dar algo..." Gliss se puso a consolar a Peri y Tink se tranquilizó un poco.

·Sé que es infinitamente duro para vosotras, pero tenemos que relajarnos y pensar en ello con tranquilidad. ¿Qué os parece si comemos con la calma y luego pensamos en ello?· en aquél momento sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de Peri.

"Tú sólo piensas en comer..." me empujó y se fue hacia la cocina. _¿Y eso a qué ha venido?_ Fui detrás de ella y seguimos hablando en la cocina.

·Me había quedado para hablar con la ministra, sobre la sanción que os impondrían por no cumplir su norma. Quizás te interese· dije un tanto molesta.

"Aja... ¿y es grave?" _maldita sea..._

·No las primeras veces que os pillen, pero si reincides...· me quedé unos segundos sin habla ·Adoro tus alas Tink, no quiero verte perderlas· sólo con imaginar la escena inevitablemente me puse a llorar.

"Vid... vamos no llores, eso no va a pasar ¿sabes?" me abrazó y lloré en su hombro. Ya lo pasé muy mal una vez en Tierra Firme, no quería volver a pasar por algo parecido "Vamos a preparar algo de comida anda" me sequé las lágrimas y me puse manos a la obra. Apareció Peri aún llorosa y se abrazó a Tink. Ellas dos no podían estar solas, tenían que hacer una excepción para las hermanas o algo por el estilo. No soportaría verlas separadas y ni me imaginaba lo duro que sería para ellas.

Me dejaron sola en la cocina e intenté recordar las recetas de invierno que me enseñó Spike para hacer la comida. Esa podría ser la última que hiciéramos allí así que la preparé con mucho cuidado. Yo tampoco quería despedirme de Spike, ¿a quién le contaría mis tonterías entonces?

Seguía sin entender como la reina pudo permitir que eso pasara teniendo a Milori en invierno. Teníamos que hacer algo para que no nos echaran de allí, pero no nos podíamos quedar a dormir en invierno y mañana seguramente habrían controles. Aproveché para llorar ya que estaba sola al darme cuenta de todo lo que perdería allí, todos los sitios, amistades y momentos quedarían en el recuerdo. Incluso el vestido de invierno que me hizo Tink, no quería que se quedara en el armario.

Pensé que podría con esto, pero era muy duro, era peor que cuando estaba sola. Nunca había sufrido la pérdida de una amiga y no quería pasar por ello. Dejé de preparar la comida y me senté en el suelo abrazando mis piernas sin dejar de llorar. El dolor se apoderó de mí. _Esto es una puta mierda._

* * *

 _Pues sí, me gustaría hacer un cap especial de Milori, Clarion y la ministra de invierno hablando del tema, pero no creo que lo haga. Próximo capítulo, en **NUSUL** (con siglas mola más xD)_


	6. Negro opaco

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Bueno, vamos a ver qué opina la reina de todo esto. Espero que no me odiéis por este capítulo._

 **Tomar más decisiones**

Capítulo 6: Negro opaco.

* * *

Dejé la comida a medias, me quedé sentada apoyada en la pared llorando a solas, experimentado el dolor de perder a una hada sin ni siquiera haberla perdido. Me puse peor al imaginar como se estaría sintiendo Tink, preferiría no haber hecho esa máquina de nieve para evitar todo esto, aunque eso significaría que nunca habría conocido a Spike.

Escuché que entró alguien en casa y sabía que sólo podía ser ella. Reaccioné en seguida y al levantarme demasiado rápido me dí un golpe en el hombro.

Lo ignoré, entré en el comedor y nada más verla, la abracé impulsivamente. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y no quería que fuera la última.

"Vidia... tranquila... ¿estás llorando? Creí que podrías manejar esto..." _no, no puedo. Es demasiado duro..._

·¡Joder! ¡Esto es una mierda!· _quiero volver al invierno maldita sea._

"Oh, vamos chicas, tampoco es la fin del mundo" nos separamos al oír a Sled. Su falta de tacto me mosqueó "podréis quedar en la frontera para veros" eso no era suficiente para mí, y mucho menos para Tink. No me valía ese argumento.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" Tink captó la atención de todos "Hablaré personalmente con la reina, ella es la única que puede deshacer eso y si logro convencerla seguro que todo volverá a la normalidad" _eso es, la reina lo entenderá, ella quitó la norma así que lo puede volver a hacer._

"Pero Tink... la reina es la primera que quiere acabar con esa norma. Querrá estar con Milori ¿sabes?" Peri desmontó su teoría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Teníamos que encontrar alguna solución factible cuanto antes.

"Mejor aún, más fácil de convencerla ¿no?" _no, y si Clarion no quiere romper la norma, estamos jodidas._

"Espera, ¿no creéis que aquí hay algo raro?" dijo Spike "Entiendo que tengáis que tomar precauciones y demás pero, no era necesario prohibir la entrada de esa forma. Con cuatro consejos tendría que ser necesario. A vosotras no os ha pasado nada, ¿porqué ahora no podéis venir cómo habéis hecho estos días? Además lo de Clarion no tiene sentido... es posible que se haya peleado con Milori o algo ¿no creéis?"

 _Tiene razón, hay algún motivo oculto por el que la norma se ha vuelto a imponer. Es más, dudo que haya habido algún caso de hipotermia si quiera. Podría tratarse de una tapadera._

"Vale, pero si se han peleado, ¿porqué demonios lo tenemos que pagar nosotras?" dijo Tink. _¿Cuál podría ser el verdadero motivo...?_

"Quizás para hacerle sentir culpable a Milori..." respondió Peri.

"O puede que sea por los accidentes que dijo la ministra. De todos modos, tenéis que volver al lado cálido, si os ven por la tarde empezaréis a tener problemas" Sled nos hizo tocar de pies al suelo, no servía de nada buscar la razón de todo aquello si nos iban a echar igualmente "¿Habéis comido ya?" todos dijimos que no y me llevé a Spike a la cocina. Me recordó la primera vez que nos conocimos.

"Veo que empezaste a cocinar algo..." le conté de mala gana que estaba intentando preparar la misma comida que la que hicimos el primer día pero no era capaz de hacerlo sola y cometí algunos errores.

Nada me salía bien, no estaba de humor ni en condiciones de concentrarme en nada.

·Lo siento Spike, no puedo hacerlo. Sigue tú...· me eché hacia atrás para dejarle espacio. No quería echar a perder la comida.

"Vidia..." se puso delante de mí y me cogió de las manos "no quiero hacerlo sin ti. Hagámoslo juntas, venga" la miré tristemente, no quería hacer nada "no me pongas esa cara... no quiero echarme a llorar" sus rojizos ojos le brillaban. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo bonitos que eran.

·Vale... está bien· me esforcé para regalarle una sonrisa, pero no fue fácil. Intenté olvidarme del tema de la frontera y ponerme manos a la obra.

"Tenemos que tomarnos esto con optimismo... Estoy segura de que de alguna forma podréis volver, tarde o temprano ¿me oyes?" no fui capaz de asentir, me quedé mirando la comida y pensando en lo mal que lo íbamos a pasar los próximos días. Me deprimí.

·Te echaré de menos...· me cogió el brazo con las dos manos y se pegó a mí.

"Yo también... espero que todo salga bien" _y yo... más nos vale que la reina esté de nuestra parte._ Respiré hondo y seguimos con lo nuestro. No habían risas, ni anécdotas, ni un '¿qué tal con Tink?'. Nada, nos quedamos en silencio en ese ambiente tan desolador.

Tras unos minutos terminamos de prepararlo todo y salí para empezar a repartir platos.

·¿Alguien tiene hambre?· una vez todos tuvieron su ración, me quedé junto a Spike y Sled en la mesa. Tink y Peri se quedaron en el sofá y Gliss se quedó por ahí ·¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Habéis llegado a una conclusión?· por las caras que hacían todos deduje que no.

"Creo... que lo mejor será... que vayamos a ver a la reina e intentemos convencerla..." esa era nuestra única opción, rezar para que la reina volviera a deshacerse de esa norma el mismo día que la impuso. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que funcionara, la verdad.

El ambiente no se pudo volver más triste, nunca estuvimos tanto rato callados. Al final Peri rompió con ese incómodo silencio.

"¿Entonces qué...? ¿Os vais a ir ya?" me dolió escuchar esa pregunta. Era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, si nos quedábamos allí más tiempo podríamos meternos en problemas. Pensé que Tink sería incapaz de responder a eso, así que me encargué de ello.

·Cuanto antes mejor... no quiero alargar mucho esta tortura· nadie dijo lo contrario, así que me acerqué a Tink pausadamente. No dejaba de mirar el suelo ·vamos, acabemos con esto... Vamos a ver a la reina· levantó la mirada y me ofreció la mano para que la levantara.

Los demás empezaron a dirigirse hacia fuera a excepción de Peri. Tink se agachó para hablar con ella.

"Venga Peri, vamos a la frontera" cerré mi puño con fuerza por la rabia que sentí en ese momento. Ellas dos no podían estar separadas, no aguantarían ni dos días. La ayudó a levantarse y le dio la espalda sin dejar de mirarla "¿Hermanas?"

"Hermanas..." se me puso los pelos de punta, juntaron sus alas y su brillo nos deslumbró a todos. Cuando se dispersó, Peri se echó a llorar. Desvié la mirada para no verlo "Tink... no te vayas..." estaba por echarme a llorar yo también. Se abrazaron como si fuera la última vez.

"Peri... Nos veremos mañana ¿vale? Voy a arreglarlo... volveremos a comer en tu casa... y a patinar ¿me oyes? Te lo prometo" no pude soportarlo, tuve que salir de allí para no verlo. _Amenazaré a la reina para que quite la norma si es necesario..._ No tardaron mucho en salir los demás y Tink cerró la puerta con Peri dentro.

"Joder, qué duro..." musitó Gliss. Intuí que debían de estar despidiéndose. Desde ahí ya no se veía a ninguna hada cálida, todo estaba demasiado blanco.

Se tomaron su tiempo y al final salieron cogidas de la mano. Volamos con la calma hacia la frontera en riguroso silencio. Me sorprendió ver tantos scouts vigilando la frontera, no esperaba que hubiera ni la mitad.

Cuando nos vieron y se dieron cuenta de que éramos hadas cálidas, se lanzaron hacia nosotras y nos cogieron cuál presas. No entendí a qué venía tanta prisa. Nos fueron arrastrando hacia el otro lado de la frontera mientras Tink intentó deshacerse de esos scouts inútilmente.

"Por favor, vuelvan al invierno, aquí no pueden estar" dijo uno. _¿Qué cojones? ¿No les van a dejar estar aquí? Eso significa..._

"¿¡Cómo!? ¿Cómo que vuelvan al invierno? ¡Esto es invierno!" gritó Spike. Me temía lo peor, no habíamos caído en la posibilidad de que no nos dejaran acercarnos a la frontera y esa idea me aterraba.

"Esas son las órdenes, las hadas cálidas y las del invierno no pueden tener ningún tipo de contacto. Tenéis que iros, esta zona está prohibida" ese scout lo confirmó. De ahora en adelante no podríamos tener ni siquiera contacto visual con las hadas del invierno. Peri cayó de rodillas a la nieve y se echó a llorar intensamente. Me puse furiosa al presenciar eso, mi sangre se puso a hervir y me entraron ganas de echarles a todos una corriente de viento con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡¿Pero qué cojones es esto?! ¿¡Porqué nos separáis de esa forma!?" Tink se empezó a descontrolar pero la redujeron entre tres en seguida sin que pudiera hacer nada "¡Es mi hermana joder!" cada vez lo veía más claro, envolverme en un remolino para sacarme a esos scouts de encima, coger carrerilla y mandarlos al verano de un golpe. Aún así, mi lado responsable me hizo pensarlo mejor.

"Por favor, hagan caso y adéntrense al invierno... aquí no pueden estar..." Gliss y Spike se encargaron de llevarse a Peri de allí y Tink seguía intentando escabullirse de todas formas sin resultado. Sentí la agradable brisa del lado cálido y me soltaron al ver que no oponía resistencia.

·¡Tink! ¡Déjalo ya!· me quedé viendo como se alejaban lentamente adentrándose al invierno. Teníamos que hacer lo que fuera para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, esto no podía terminar así.

"¡ARG! ¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!" al girarme vi a Tink con la cabeza en el suelo y los scouts encima suyo.

"Si no dejas de forcejear procederemos a inyectarte un calmante ¿entiendes?"

·¡Venga Tink! Tenemos que ir a por la reina...· no quería perder el tiempo, cada segundo que pasaba me sentía peor.

"Vale... vale, está bien, ya me calmo..." se tranquilizó y la soltaron poco a poco. Fui hacia ella al ver que se marchaba cuando de repente se echó a volar a toda velocidad hacia el invierno.

·¡TINK!· _maldita sea, así no conseguiremos nada._ Esperé a que los scouts la atraparan, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escaparse, incluso a mí me costaría bastante y eso que soy más rápida que ellos.

La trajeron de vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le cogí el brazo para llevármela de ahí.

·Perdonad, no volverá a pasar. Ya nos vamos hehe...· la arrastré de allí y volamos un poco hasta que Tink descendió en el bosque del otoño y se sentó en el suelo.

"Es peor de lo que creíamos Vid... ¡No nos dejan estar en la frontera!" no la vi en condiciones de hablar con Clarion, así que me puse frente a ella para intentar animarla.

·Lo sé, va a ser duro... pero oye, nosotras nos encargaremos de arreglarlo ¿vale? Peri se alegrará un montón cuando lo consigamos· creí que funcionaría, al menos un poco, pero no.

"¿Cómo? ¿Pidiéndole a Clarion que quite la norma? No lo hará por que nosotras se lo pidamos... esto no va a funcionar" me acerqué más a ella.

·Eh... ¿Qué ha sido de mi tintineadora positiva? Claro que funcionará, al menos intentémoslo ¿quieres? Venga, seguro que de alguna forma o otra lo solucionaremos...· me acerqué para besarla, pero me sorprendió que lo rechazara. Se apartó y se quedó mirando hacia un lado.

"Vidia... lo he pensado mil veces y si eso no funciona, no hay un plan B. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Tink estaba destrozada, sus pensamientos estaban inundados de negatividad.

·Pues lo pensaremos dos mil veces, o tres mil, hasta que encontremos uno. Pero antes, intentemos que el plan A funcione ¿vale?· me miró sin terminárselo de creer pero aún así le cogí la mano y la levanté ·Venga, vamos. ¡Operación invierno en marcha!· me costaba un montón sobrellevar todo esto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el árbol de polvo de hada y por el camino escuchamos a varias hadas hablando del tema de la frontera. No éramos las únicas a las que les pareció un tanto exagerado todo aquello.

Al llegar vimos a dos scouts bloqueando la puerta de la entrada a la sala donde solía estar la reina. No recordé que hubiera tenido guardias anteriormente.

·Buenas tardes, veníamos a hablar con la reina Clarion· ante todo, modales.

"Lo sentimos, hoy la reina no acepta visitas" _¿con qué mierda me viene éste ahora?_

"¡Es muy urgente! No podemos esperar a mañana, tienen que dejarnos pasar"

"Tenemos órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie. Si queréis podéis contarnos el problema y nosotros nos encargaremos de comunicárselo" _¿porqué? ¿Qué ocurre? La frontera... los accidentes de las hadas cálidas... una posible tapadera... Clarion encerrada..._ Me estaba devanando los sesos intentando encontrar una explicación a todo esto, pero no había manera de sacar nada claro. Lo que sí estaba claro era que teníamos que hacer algo al respecto.

·No podemos hacer eso. O nos dejan pasar o entraremos a la fuerza· me puse seria y me quedé firme con una mirada penetrante.

"Las órdenes-" le cogí el palo que llevaba con fuerza y me acerqué más a él.

·O nos dejas entrar o te lanzo al mar desde aquí. Tú decides· dejé salir mi lado agresivo. No estaba para tonterías.

Nos abrieron paso y entramos. Vimos a la reina sentada mirando al cielo por la ventana. No parecía estar muy animada. _Ahora sí que no entiendo nada..._

"Reina Clarion" se giró enfadada al vernos.

"¿Cómo habéis entrando? Fuera de aquí ahora mismo" no entendía por qué nos quería fuera, ella no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada. Iba a hablar pero Tink se me adelantó.

"No estaríamos aquí si no nos hubiesen sacado de invierno a patadas ¿¡Porqué lo hiciste!?" no se cortó ni un pelo y fue directa al grano. Eso no le gustó mucho a la reina, se acercó hacia nosotras furiosa y di un paso atrás por miedo pero Tink se quedó quieta enfrentándola.

"Eso no os incumbe, largaos" una parte de mí quería irse volando de allí, pero la otra fue la que hizo mantenerme al lado de Tink y me diera el valor suficiente para echarle ovarios.

·Te equivocas, sí que nos incumbe. Y ahora, si no te importa nos gustaría saber por qué accediste a levantar esa norma de nuevo. Esa excusa de que es por nuestra seguridad no nos vale, queremos saber la verdad y no nos largaremos hasta que nos la digas· no estaba segura de que fuera cierto o no, pero si no lo era, ahora lo sabríamos. Tras unos intensos segundos en el que mi corazón estaba por estallar por la presión, la reina suspiró y nos dio la espalda.

"Siento haberos gritado chicas, no estoy de muy buen humor... Hace dos días, me dejé guiar por el corazón y retiré esa norma de forma egoísta. Ni siquiera consulté con los ministros... fue una mala decisión"

"No fue una mala decisión, querías estar con Milori..." _no interrumpas Tink..._

"Cierto... y gracias a ti pude volver al invierno cuando creí haberlo olvidado... fue increíble, pero... Esta mañana tuve una reunión con los ministros. Muchas hadas cálidas cruzaron la frontera olvidando sus labores y obligaciones, incluida yo. Los datos son alarmantes, el primer día más del setenta por ciento de las hadas estaban en invierno y el segundo, más del sesenta" _joder, así que era por eso..._ "Eso desestabilizaría nuestra rutina y no podemos arriesgarnos a fallar llevando la primavera a Tierra Firme. Además, sí que es cierto que hubo algunos accidentes, aunque no fueron tan graves como os hicimos creer, al menos por el momento. Aunque la idea de escarchar las alas es ingeniosa, no es suficiente para evitar todos los peligros del invierno. No puedo hacer nada ya que todos los ministros están de acuerdo en volver a implantar esa norma así que... lo siento chicas, tendréis que asumirlo..." volvió a sentarse en la silla y se quedó otra vez mirando por la ventana.

Se notaba la tristeza en sus palabras, ella también tuvo que dejar a alguien importante por culpa de esa norma y me chocó que no pudiera hacer nada. Me sentí mal por ella, pero visto de otra forma, estaba de nuestra parte. Ella quería volver a estar con Milori y ese fue un buen comienzo.

"Ahora que ya lo sabéis... largaos por favor..." a Tink se le caían las lágrimas.

"No te rindas... tiene que haber alguna forma de..." debió de sentirse identificada con ella.

·Tink, vamos. Tenemos que irnos...· la cogí de la mano llevándomela fuera e ignorando a los guardias, la llevé hasta su casa que quedaba más cerca.

La esperanza de que mañana por la mañana pudiéramos coger los abrigos y volver al invierno se esfumó, la norma la impuso la reina contra su voluntad, ¿qué podíamos hacer nosotras entonces? No había ninguna forma de que pudiéramos cruzar y por lo que dijo, la norma se impondría para siempre.

La mano de Tink no tenía fuerza, volaba para no caer al suelo y tenía que arrastrarla literalmente. Me partía el corazón verla así, me preocupaba que no volviera a ser la misma.

En la puerta de su casa estaba Silvermist preocupada. Nos cortó el paso al vernos.

"¡Chicas! ¿Dónde estabais?" no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, así que la ignoré y entramos en la casa "nos... hemos enterado de lo de invierno, estamos preocupadas por vosotras... ¿queréis quedar o...?" Tink no estaba bien, era como un peso muerto que se aguantaba por un hilo. No decía nada y a penas se movía.

·Sil... lo siento, ¿puedes volver en otro momento?· su preocupación fue a más, pero asintió.

"Anímate Tink..." se fue tras unos segundos y cerré la puerta por ella. No sabía qué hacer con Tink. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla, pero siguió inmóvil, como si no tuviera vida. Le quité el abrigo de invierno para que no tuviera calor e hice lo mismo con el mío. Siguió de pie mirando al vacío sin más.

Levanté su barbilla para que me mirara pero sus ojos estaban ahogados en un mar de dolor. No podía seguir de esa forma, así que me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y... me soltó un bofetón. Me quedé impactada por lo que hizo, era la segunda vez que me rechazaba un beso. Se echó a llorar y fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

Me daba miedo perderla, me aterraba pensar en ello, a penas me quedarían razones para seguir viviendo. Quería que Tink fuera la misma que la de esta mañana pero eso era pedir demasiado. Quería animarla y que volviera a tener ese entusiasmo para resolver el problema, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera yo creía que podríamos arreglarlo?

Al final decidí ir a su habitación para estar con ella. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente en la cama y yo estaba al borde de hacer lo mismo. Nada podía hacernos sentir algo que no fuera dolor y tristeza. No paró y yo terminé llorando también, nuestra vida iba a ser una mierda después de pasar por esto pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir más por ello. Mi mente dio un vuelco y me propuse acabar con ese panorama.

·Tink... nos vamos de aquí. Venga· si seguíamos en su cama íbamos a caer en un bucle de depresión.

"No... Vidia... no quiero" me dio completamente igual lo que dijo, no le estaba preguntando nada así que la cogí por la cintura y me la llevé como si fuera un saco de bayas "¡Bájame! ¡suéltame! ¡no quiero salir!" _lo hago por ti Tink..._ Aguanté sus golpes y la solté fuera de casa delante de la puerta.

·Se acabó Tink, no puedo seguir viéndote de esta forma. Ahora mismo iremos a buscar a las demás para distraernos·

"¡Qué no!" odiaba verla de esa forma. Seguro que al menos con Fawn y las demás podríamos olvidarnos un poco del tema.

·¡No te lo estaba preguntando!·

"¡Me importa una MIERDA!" sacó su lado más agresivo.

Discutir, una de las cosas que más odio hacer, con Tink. Todo se estaba desmoronando por momentos, me soltó una bofetada cuando intenté besarla y ahora esto. Yo sólo quería que se mejorara.

Se fue volando. No tenía ni idea de donde tenía pensado ir, pero la alcancé en un momento. No podía escapar de mí.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame sola ¿quieres?!" no... no quería dejarla sola por nada del mundo.

·No voy a-·

"¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡Vete!" la cogí con más fuerza. Sabía que en el fondo no lo decía en serio. Tink estaba agresiva era consciente de ello, pero nunca imaginé que se pusiera de tan mala leche.

Me mordió el brazo muy fuerte y al soltarle me cogió del ala, algo que nunca se debía hacer. Era una norma básica para mantener las alas en buen estado, algo que estaba prohibido por definición, todos lo sabían.

Al hacerlo, me quedé colgando sin poder volar.

·¡Tink! ¡Para! ¡En serio, PARA!· intenté sujetarme a ella pero mis alas eran largas y no llegaba a sus pies. No me podía creer que fuera capaz de hacerme esto. Me soltó en unos segundos y caí directa al suelo sin poder volar. Menudo golpe me llevé.

Me costó ponerme en pié por el dolor de la caída y del ala. La perdí de vista. Rápidamente comprobé que mi ala estuviera bien y me di cuenta de que la punta se deformó unos grados por el forcejeo. Al verlo supe que se me quedaría así el resto de mi vida. No podría volver a volar a toda velocidad nunca más, mi talento requería que estuvieran perfectas y ahora... nunca volvería a ser la mejor hada de vuelo veloz. Lo peor de todo era que eso siempre iba a recordarme aquél odioso recuerdo y lo iba a llevar en mi espalda de por vida.

Fue demasiado para mí, demasiadas desgracias para un solo día. Había perdido tantas cosas que creí que ya no me quedaba nada. Intenté volar pero se me hizo imposible por el dolor, así que tuve que andar. Estaba al lado del refugio de los tintineadores así que fui a casa de Tink, quería tener una buena charla con ella.

Me enfadó mucho que hiciera eso, sabiendo lo importante que son las alas para mí. Llegué con toda la rabia que podía tener.

·¡TINK!·la busqué por la casa pero no estaba. Decidí escribirle una nota y dejársela en la cama. Puse: _'Gracias por destrozarme el ala, espero que te hayas quedado a gusto. Vidia'._ Me quedé con ganas de escribir más, pero no quería explayarme mucho.

Me largué de allí no sin antes darle una patada a nuestra ropa de invierno que estaba por el suelo. Necesitaba desahogarme. Normalmente para ello me ponía a volar a toda velocidad pero mira por donde, no podía, así que le pegué un puñetazo a la casa de Tink. Y sí, entonces me empezó a doler la mano.

Para colmo, me esperaba un largo camino hasta mi casa, tenía que patearme medio Pixie Hollow para llegar y cuando me puse en marcha me pararon un montón de veces para ofrecerme polvo de hada, como si me hubiera quedado sin.

Pero bueno, no todo era malo, habían dos cosas buenas en ese día. La primera era que nunca iba a tener un día peor, y la segunda que ya no tenía nada que perder.

Ya casi de noche, al fin, llegué a mi casa con mis piernas destrozadas. Maldije cada paso que dí por vivir tan lejos. Chillé con todas mis fuerzas tras cerrar la puerta. Si mi mente fuera un volcán, estaría en plena erupción. Estaba hecha un completo caos, ya no sabía si estaba enfadada, agotada, triste o preocupada. No sabía qué hacer, me colapsé así que me guié por mi instinto natural y me puse a comer.

Tenía el cuerpo dolorido por todas partes, mi mente me torturaba y volvía a estar sola en mi casa, quizás era lo mejor. Aún así no podía dejar de pensar en Tink. Me preocupaba que por difícil que fuera, lo estuviera pasando peor que yo pero bueno, si quería estar sola ¿qué le iba a hacer yo?

En ese momento lo único que podría animarme un poco era mi consolador pero qué cosas... estaba en mi abrigo y este en casa de Tink. Reí por no llorar, decidí irme a la cama de una vez para terminar con ese horroroso día. No quería que fuera peor de lo que ya era pero me esperaba una larga noche.

No podía dormir, tenía un festival en mi cabeza y todos estaban invitados. Teníamos la horrible comida del invierno, Spike, los putos scouts, Tink y Peri, la reina, otra vez Tink ahora peleándose conmigo, mi ala... a eso le sumamos el consolador y lo imposible que se me hacía dormir y teníamos un dolor de cabeza de récord.

Pero el día no estaba destinado a terminar así, escuché que la puerta se abría y reaccioné al momento. _¿Quién será? Como sea Tink a estas horas la voy a..._

Me escondí detrás de la puerta de la habitación por si a caso. Escuché que se acercaba poco a poco y entró en la habitación. Era ella y no me vio.

"¡Mierda Vidia! ¿Dónde estás?" se sentó en la cama y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Se estiró hacia atrás y al momento empezó a palpar la cama "aún está caliente..." _joder, ¿porqué tuvo que estirarse en la cama?_ "¡Vidia! Sal de donde..." me descubrió y se acercó.

·Creí que querías estar sola· su cara era un poema, me cogió del brazo y me hizo sentar en la cama.

"No te muevas" se puso a mirar mis alas detenidamente y aún con la falta de luz, lo vio "mierda mierda mierda... lo siento muchísimo Vid... joder, no quería hacerte eso..."

·Da igual, ya no se le puede hacer nada...·

"¿Puedes volar verdad?"

·No Tink, por tu culpa no podré volar nunca más. Y con lo que me gustaba...· pensé en devolvérsela, pero no era muy buena mintiendo.

"No hagas bromas con eso. Maldita sea... soy horrible..."

·Mira Tink, han pasado muchas cosas así que, ¿qué te parece si me dejas dormir y olvidarme de todo por un momento?·

"¿Quieres... que me vaya?" dudé, no lo tenía claro.

·N-no... pero te agradecería que durmieras en el sofá...·

"Vale, si eso es lo que quieres..."

·Espera· me levanté dispuesta a darle un beso antes de dormir, lo necesitaba. Pero me paró con su mano para mantener la distancia.

"Buenas noches" le cogí de la mano para que no se fuera.

·Ya van tres Tink, ¿qué ocurre?·

"Vid, no quiero discutir más..." lo cierto es que yo tampoco, pero quería saber por qué no era capaz de darme un sólo beso. La solté y se fue de la habitación.

Le di un puñetazo en la pared ahora con la otra mano para desahogarme, no podía haber salido todo peor, era físicamente imposible.

Ya harta de todo, me tumbé en la cama bocabajo e intenté ponerme a dormir. Fue todo un reto, no podía descansar con tanta inquietud. Me pasé horas sin conseguir dormirme, me puse de todas las posturas posibles pero nada. Al final no sé ni como me dormí, fue todo un milagro.

* * *

 _Bfff, menuda mierda, ¿y ahora qué? D:  
_ _Pobre Vidia, espero que pueda acostumbrarse a su herida en el ala._


	7. Dándolo todo

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Tomar más decisiones**

Capítulo 7: Dándolo todo.

* * *

Soñé que Tink lloraba hasta que me di cuenta de que no sólo era sueño. Cuando fui consciente de ello, me levanté y fui al comedor donde la vi tumbada bocabajo llorando contra el sofá. Después del terrible día que tuve, me costó ser amable.

·Llorando no se arreglan los problemas ¿lo sabías?· se encogió al escucharme sin parar de llorar. _Esto es una mierda, lo llevamos bien si tenemos que estar así cada día..._

"Odio todo esto..." dijo con la cara escondida. _Vamos Tink... tienes que volver._ Necesitaba que volviera a tener ese espíritu con el que nos maravilló a todos, ese con el que tintineaba rompiendo los esquemas y con el que tenía ideas deslumbrantes. Me arrodillé ante ella para ponerme a su altura.

·Lo sé, por eso tenemos que esforzarnos y sacar lo mejor de nosotras para arreglar esto. Con suerte, todo volverá a la normalidad, pero no arreglaremos nada lamentándonos· tenía que hacer que pensara con su parte más creativa y volviera a tener ese espíritu con el que cautivó a medio Pixie Hollow.

"¿Y tus alas?" _sí... eso no creo que lo vayamos a arreglar._

·Mira, olvídate de mis alas, aún puedo volar ¿vale? Centrémonos en quitar a esos putos scouts de la frontera de una vez. Peri debe de tener muchas ganas de verte y lo sabes, venga levanta·

"No podemos hacer nada Vid... la reina dijo que los ministros no querían quitar la norma"

·Pues yo que sé, les haremos cambiar de opinión si hace falta·

"¿Y crees que la reina no lo ha intentado?" _cierto, además nosotras no tenemos ni voz ni voto en todo esto._

·Entonces seremos las pesadas que no pararán hasta que nos hagan caso. Tiene que haber alguna forma ¿me oyes?·

"No funcionará..."

·¿A caso algún invento tuyo ha funcionado sin ser creado? No ¿verdad? Tenemos que intentarlo al menos, quizás si podemos convencer a un par de ministros quitarán la norma, vamos·

"Y cuando nos digan que no ¿qué haremos?" su negatividad me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

·Quizás no tengamos que pensar en eso y funcione a la primera. Cuando salga el sol iremos a ver a cada uno de los ministros, bueno, menos a la del invierno, y los vamos a convencer a todos, ya verás. El polvo de hada ya lo tenemos, sólo nos falta fe y confianza. Levanta vamos· la tiré de su brazo para girarla y al menos poder ver su cara.

"No funcionará y lo sabes" en el fondo yo tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas en ese plan, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió.

·Empieza por levantarte y ya veremos que pasa· se sentó en el sofá y esperé a que lo hiciera ·Vamos, ¿qué haces sentada aún?· se levantó de mala gana y le robé un beso que la pilló por sorpresa.

"M-mierda..." musitó echando la mirada hacia un lado. No entendí su reacción.

·¿Qué ocurre? ¿que te pasa con los besos?·

"N-nada, no es nada" _claro, como que me lo creo_ "vamos a dormir, venga"

·Joder no, en serio, ¿qué te pasa? Desde que volvimos que no me diste ni un beso· me estaba empezando a preocupar.

"Nada, es una tontería, olvídalo"

·No. Me gustan tus tonterías, cuéntamelo·

"Es que... no sé si... no quiero"

·¿No quieres contármelo? Creí que habíamos avanzado algo en nuestra relación... me decepcionas Tink·

"Es que no quiero que te lo tomes mal o lo malinterpretes... no sé como te lo vas a tomar así que..." eso estaba tomando un rumbo peligroso y no podía dejar el tema a medias.

·Entonces pruébame, me has jodido una ala y aún estoy a tu lado, no creo que sea peor que esto... Confía un poco en mí ¿quieres?· se lo pensó un momento antes de ceder.

"Vale... pero recuerda que yo nunca tendría sexo con mi hermana" _¿a qué viene esto?_ No entendía que tenía eso que ver.

·S-sí, lo sé·

"A-ayer la besé... en los labios... cuando nos despedimos. Y... por eso no quería que me besaras..." tenía razón, era una absoluta tontería, pero no terminé de tomármela del todo bien.

·Bueno... vale. Besaste a Peri... nunca pensé que lo harías. En fin, si solo fue un beso y tú no la ves de 'esa' forma supongo que no hay problema·

"En realidad... dos veces pero el otro casi no cuenta" ya no sabía con qué cara mirarla. Sentí que me estaba poniendo los cuernos y que íbamos a luchar para que ella pudiera estar con su hermana dejándome de lado. Esa posibilidad no me gustaba para nada.

·Lo... ¿volverías a hacer?·

"No. No lo sé, quizás... pero no es lo que piensas, son otro tipo de besos, no lo malinterpretes por favor" no me quedé muy convencida, pero tenía que confiar en ella.

·Vale, está bien. Arreglado entonces. ¿Ves como llorando no se arreglan las cosas? ¿Ahora ya te puedo besar?·

"Sí" me acerqué a ella pero no la besé, esperé a que ella lo hiciera. Tras cuatro segundos de incertidumbre lo hizo y le cogí la mano para llevármela al dormitorio.

·Vamos a dormir anda· ya debía faltar poco para que amaneciera, y con todo ese lío me desvelé, así que cuando nos metimos en la cama fui incapaz de dormir. Tink se aferró a mí y comprendí lo importante que era para ella, tenía que ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera y estar a su lado siempre que lo necesitara.

En la cama me quedé pensando en qué podríamos decirles a los ministros para convencerlos, tenía que ser algo convincente que les hiciera cambiar de opinión, algo que la reina no tuvo en cuenta o que no hubiera dicho para conseguirlo.

Salió el sol pero esperé a que Tink despertara, quería que durmiera todo lo que pudiera ya que le esperaba un largo día.

"Hmm..." tras un buen rato vi como se despertaba, se lo tomó con calma hasta que abrió los ojos y me vio "U-um... buenos días" se incorporó frotándose un ojo y bostezando.

·¿Preparada?· me incorporé poniéndome a su lado.

"¿Para?"

·Ir a ver a Peri, por supuesto. Con suerte y si nos damos prisa, esta tarde nos dejarán cruzar· ese optimismo que no me creía ni yo le sacó una sonrisa.

"Ojalá" me dio un beso y se levantó. _Al menos ya está más animada._

Desayunamos mientras hablamos de cómo convencer a los ministros, no teníamos que sonar muy egoístas ya que ellos siempre piensan en el bien de todos así que enfocamos el problema hacia los beneficios que tendrían las hadas cálidas y de las del invierno, desde el valor cultural, pasando por el beneficio de compartir recursos hasta las ventajas que tenía por la grande extensión de terreno que hay vacío.

Esa charla nos dio esperanzas, no dejamos de encontrar buenos motivos por los cuales la frontera debía desaparecer y cada vez estábamos más seguras de que nuestros argumentos iban a hacerles cambiar de opinión.

"Bien, me gusta como suena. Ahora, ¿por quién empezamos? ¿Qué ministro te parece más fácil de convencer? Una vez consigamos uno, podremos usarlo como argumento a favor"

·Buena idea, a ver... creo que el ministro del otoño es el más comprensivo, la del verano no me inspira mucha confianza y no me atrevería a empezar por el de la primavera·

"Sí... a ese casi le da un patatús cuando hice pedazos los preparativos nada más llegar... Bien, entonces empecemos por el del otoño y después por la del verano"

Y con toda las ganas del mundo, nos preparamos para salir hacia el otoño. Antes de partir, salí de casa para ver qué tan bien podía volar y con unos aleteos me dí cuenta de que me iba de lado, tenía que compensar la desviación y con ello iba a perder velocidad. Al menos podía volar y eso era lo que importaba en ese momento. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que todo saliera bien, sería genial poder volver al invierno.

Al encontrar al ministro le hablamos de la norma y del por qué se debía quitar, soltamos todo lo que teníamos en mente, casi ni le dejamos respirar.

"Vale vale, chicas, lo entiendo. Veo que os lo habéis tomado muy en serio y me parece estupendo todo lo que me habéis contado, pero mucho me temo que no os puedo apoyar con vuestra causa. No tenéis en cuenta todos los inconvenientes que comportaría revocar esa norma, es mucho más complejo de lo que parece. Ya tuvimos una reunión con la reina para hablarlo y llegamos a una conclusión. Sin embargo, si lográis el apoyo de dos ministros y la reina, no tendré más remedio que aceptarlo. Por ahora, lo siento pero no os puedo ayudar en eso" eso nos volvió a poner los pies en el suelo.

Al salir de allí nos sentimos muy decepcionadas, teníamos que convencer a los dos ministros restantes y no podíamos fallar.

·Tiene razón... no pensamos en los inconvenientes que tendría...· _¿cuáles eran?_

"Sí... ¿qué fue lo que dijo la reina? Algo así de que muchas hadas se pasarían el día en invierno..."

·Oh, y que... ¿qué palabra usó...? sí, que desestabilizaría nuestra rutina y eso nos podría hacer empeorar nuestros talentos al llevar las estaciones· _¿cómo podemos refutar eso? No tenemos ningún argumento de peso para eso._

"Claro... en invierno no hay hadas de nuestro talento... tenemos que tenerlo en cuenta para la ministra del verano"

·Sí, pero ¿cómo? Ese motivo es suficiente para echar en tierra las ventajas que tendría...·

"Lo sé, estoy pensando... Vamos tirando de mientras" y nos pusimos en camino del verano.

No se nos ocurrió nada, era algo contra lo cual no podíamos luchar, no podíamos hacer nada para solventar el problema.

Igualmente fuimos a ver a la ministra y volvimos a exponer nuestra idea, ahora más pausadamente. Por desgracia, su respuesta no fue muy diferente de la del ministro del otoño y terminamos igual que antes pero ahora con menos esperanzas.

Aún así no era imposible, quedaban dos ministros aunque no podíamos hablar con la del invierno.

·No nos demos por vencidas aún, intentemos sonar más agresivas. Creo que al ministro de la primavera podemos hacerle entrar en razón si somos más tajantes·

"¿Tú crees?" era un tanto arriesgado pero podía funcionar.

·Sí, tenemos que vender esa idea como si fuera una orden y no como una petición, confía en mí· y así, fuimos hacia la primavera para hablar con él.

Sólo con vernos se intimidó, entramos a matar y no íbamos a aceptar un no como respuesta. Le explicamos la situación sin mencionar que dos ministros se negaron y contraatacamos con cada argumento que nos daba hasta que se quedó sin palabras.

"Sí... sí sí sí... ya veo, es un punto de vista que no tuve en cuenta... y sin duda, tus ideas son buenas Tinkerbell... Me sorprendiste una vez y me gustaría que lo vuelvas a hacer, cuenta con mi apoyo para quitar la norma. Espero grandes cosas de ti y si consigues el apoyo de otro ministro, estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que pueda" _bien, eso es bueno, aún hay esperanza._

"Muchas gracias, sabía que podíamos confiar en usted. No le defraudaremos, se lo prometo" esas palabras quedaron de maravilla. Ahora sólo faltaba que la ministra del invierno cambiara de opinión, algo un tanto complicado.

Salimos hacia su casa y pensamos en cómo llegar a hablar con ella.

·No digo que sea fácil pero al menos tenemos que buscar una forma de poder hablar con la ministra del invierno. Estamos a las puertas de conseguirlo·

"Pues es una puerta muy pesada como para abrirla, no podemos ni acercarnos a la frontera y no nos darán permiso para cruzar. ¿Cómo vamos a hablar con ella?"

·Pensemos... a ver... nosotras no podemos ir a verla y a saber cuando volverá al lado cálido... pero quizás no sea necesario cruzar, si una hada del invierno lo intentara...·

"Vale, pero tenemos que cruzar igualmente para decirle al hada equis que convenza a la ministra. Me gustaría poder hablar con Peri para que lo hiciera pero lo veo muy complicado"

·Ya... la norma es muy estricta, no nos dejarían cruzar fácilmente. Pero aún así no creo que sea imposible, alguna forma tiene que haber, alguna muy rebuscada que no hayamos pensado... Entonces podríamos convencerla o decirle a alguien que lo hiciera·

"Pues a encontrar esa forma se ha dicho..." y la buscamos, la seguimos buscamos, y volvimos a buscarla.

Comimos pensando en ello y por la tarde seguimos pensando pero nada, chantajear o sobornar a los scouts no iba a servir de nada. Necesitábamos una muy buena razón para que nos dejaran pasar.

Llegó la noche y nada, cada vez lo veía más imposible. Me pasé media noche hasta que me dormí pensando en ello pero no había forma.

"Vidia, Vida, Vid, Vid, ¡despierta!"

·¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa Tink?· me asustó un poco que me despertara de esa forma.

"Ya sé qué hacer para poder cruzar"

·Genial ¿qué has-?·

"Vamos a usar tu ala como excusa" no entendí a qué se refería "¡Sí! les haremos creer que tienes una hermana en invierno y que necesitas verla para que te la cure. Seguro que lo entenderán y te dejarán cruzar, eres un hada de vuelo veloz"

·Am... vale, está bien...· sin duda era una buena razón para cruzar. Busqué algún agujero en su idea y encontré una bastante evidente ·Y cuando vuelva y no tenga el ala curada ¿qué les digo?·

"Pues que no ha funcionado, que las alas se curan solo cuando están rasgadas o algo por el estilo, no sé"

·Vale... vale, sí. No es mala idea, entonces lo suyo será que cruce al invierno y vaya a contarles a las chicas que hagan lo posible para convencer a la ministra y volver ¿no?·

"Exacto, y para que no sospechen, será mejor que vayas tú sola" _pues, no es mal plan, podría funcionar._

·Bien, desayunamos y nos vamos· comimos como si no hubiéramos comido nada en días y Tink me acompañó hasta el bosque del otoño.

"Te veré desde aquí, espero que te dejen cruzar"

·Y yo... hasta luego·

"Espera, cuando veas a Peri dile que la echo mucho de menos y que la quiero... ¿vale?"

·De acuerdo, allá voy· respiré hondo y me acerqué a la frontera exagerando mi torpe vuelo.

Nada más verme se acercaron a mí y descendí al suelo. _Modo actuación, encendido._

·Oh dios mío, esto es horrible, tenéis que ayudarme por favor·

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

·¡No! ¡Mi ala! Está hecha una mierda, ¡no puedo volar bien! Mirad· les enseñé mi ala y vieron que no mentía ·Necesito que vuelva a estar como antes, soy una hada de vuelo veloz, ¡no puedo volar bien así! Mi talento lo es todo para mí·

"Vale, está bien, tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo? Siento mucho lo de tu ala pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto, me temo que no podemos-"

·¡Sí que se puede hacer algo! Mi hermana vive en invierno y si juntamos las alas se me van a curar, por favor, tengo que ir a verla cuanto antes· un par de ellos se extrañaron al oír lo de juntar las alas y escuché lo que susurraban.

"¿Eso es posible?"

"Eh... sí, es algo que se descubrió recientemente..." dijeron más cosas pero no los escuché del todo bien.

"Bien, te daremos una excepción de dos horas, no más, para que vayas y vuelvas" _¿ha funcionado?_ "si te topas con alguien puedes enseñarle esto y te dejará seguir con tu camino" dijo un scout mientras escribía algo en una hoja "Tendrás que ir andando si no quieres que tus alas terminen peor, así que yo de ti me pondría a correr ya"

·G-gracias, muchísimas gracias, en serio. Os debo una· y salí corriendo como si me fuera la vida, no me lo podía creer, estaba en invierno, había cruzado, estaba sintiendo el frío. Deseaba llegar a casa de Spike y darle una gran sorpresa, aunque Peri seguro que se decepcionaría al no poder ver a Tink.

Con suerte podrían convencer a la ministra del invierno y quitarían la norma de una vez por todas. _Ojalá pudiera haber venido Tink también._

Tras unos minutos, empecé a pensar que dos horas eran un poco justas para ir hasta el valle de los escarchadores y volver, terminé cansada de correr por la nieve y me puse a andar rápido.

A medio camino vi que el búho de Milori se acercaba a mí pero no me preocupó demasiado ya que tenía ese certificado, es más, me podía ayudar ya que él era un escarchador y con su talento podría escarcharme las alas y volar tranquilamente. Fue todo un golpe de suerte.

"¡Detente!" descendió cerca de mí y me acerqué a él "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has cruzado?"

·Los scouts me lo permitieron, tengo una ala dañada y mi hermana es una hada del invierno· le enseñé la hoja que me dieron y casi ni lo leyó.

"Aja... sí, veo que tienes una ala dañada. ¿Te importa que te acompañe?"

·Bueno, me preguntaba si me podrías escarchar las alas...·

"Prefiero andar. ¿Nombre?"

·M-me llamo Vidia...·

"El tuyo no, el de tu hermana" _mierda, rápido piensa._

·C-Cooper, es... una hada de los animales· _espero que cuele por favor._

"Ya... ¿Cooper dices? ¿Sabías que hay exactamente setenta y seis hadas de los animales?" _no me digas que se sabe el nombre de todas..._ "¿A qué has venido con sólo dos horas de tiempo? Dime la verdad" _me ha pillado de lleno._ No me quedó otra que decirle la verdad, pero intenté no entrar mucho en detalles.

·Tenía que hablar con cierta hada· pero no iba a quedarse con las ganas de saberlo.

"¿Porqué te paras? Continua o te devuelvo al lado cálido" no podía decirle la verdad así que intenté darle un buen motivo para ver a las chicas.

·Tengo que hablar con Spike de un tema muy personal, no puedo decirte más·

"Primero, no podéis hablar con las hadas del invierno y lo sabes, y segundo, te dije que me dijeras la verdad. Nadie maltrata su ala para hablar de un tema personal. Sube, te llevaré a la frontera" en eso se equivocaba, no me dañé la ala por gusto.

·Está bien, está bien, te diré la verdad. Tink y yo estamos intentando que quiten la norma de la frontera para poder venir al invierno. La reina y el ministro de la primavera están de nuestra parte pero los del otoño y del verano no. Esperaba que las chicas pudieran convencer a la ministra del invierno para que fueran mayoría y quitaran la norma. Estoy segura de que tú también-·

"La ministras del invierno no va a cambiar de opinión, es exageradamente estricta. Pierdes el tiempo aquí, así que lo mejor será que vuelvas, apuesto a que te estás helando de frío"

·Me da igual el frío, sólo nos falta un ministro y tenemos que intentarlo·

"¿A caso crees que me quedé de brazos cruzados cuando Clarion me habló sobre la norma? He intentado de todo para que la ministra entrara en razón y te aseguro que tengo muy buenas razones para que quiten la norma, pero no hay nadie que pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión. Lo siento Vidia, no puedo permitir que las hadas del invierno se vean involucradas en esto, lo mejor es que no sepan nada del tema. Ahora, sube"

Al final me quedé con las ganas de volver a ver a las chicas y nos quedamos sin opciones para romper la frontera. Cuando llegamos con su búho, Milori dejó bien claro a los scouts que no debían dejar pasar a nadie y no me impuso ninguna sanción supongo que por que nuestra intención no era mala.

Fui al bosque del otoño y a Tink no le gustó demasiado mi expresión.

"Has hablado con ellas ¿verdad? Te vi entrar..."

·No... Milori me encontró a medio camino y no me dejó seguir. Me dijo que perdíamos el tiempo intentando convencer a la ministra del invierno, dice que es muy estricta y que si él no lo consiguió, nosotras no teníamos ninguna posibilidad·

"No me digas eso... ¿y ahora qué?" esa era una pregunta que no podía responder. Ahora sí que no había forma de cruzar, era muy difícil convencer a los ministros y nos quedamos sin ideas. Me limité a abrazarla "¿no podré ver nunca más a Peri?" dijo casi llorando.

·No pierdas la esperanza, tiene que haber alguna forma... Volvamos a casa· prácticamente no habían más formas de que quitaran esa norma, era frustrante.

Una vez en mi casa, me tumbé en el sofá para pensar. La clave de todo esto estaba en los ministros, pero éramos incapaces de convencerlos. Tenía que haber algo que cambiara el rumbo de las cosas.

"Vid, ¿puedo convertirme en ministra?" me hizo gracia su pregunta, pero por desgracia no podía.

·No, se nace siéndolo... pero no sé, quizás puedas convertirte en alguien con tanto poder como para poder quitar la norma... pero supongo que igualmente se necesitaría el consentimiento de los ministros y de la reina·

"Ya..." nos quedamos pensando en ello, pero no se nos ocurrió nada. Ya casi me dolía la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas. _Espero que no se rinda..._

·¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos, no podemos hacer nada·

"¿Qué? ¿Te vas a rendir tan rápido? Vamos Vid, es sólo el segundo día" _así me gusta Tink._

·No me voy a rendir, quería saber si seguirías luchando después de esto. Me alegra saber que aún no has perdido la esperanza·

Después de comer, fuimos a ver a las chicas. Hacía tiempo que no las veíamos y se alegraron un montón, pero en vez de pasarnos la tarde jugando, buscamos alguna solución entre todas para que quitaran la norma.

Tras mucho pensar y alguna que otra idea alocada de Fawn, Sil dijo algo en lo que no habíamos caído.

"Yo siempre que tengo un problema con algo lo intento solucionar desde la raíz. Dijisteis que pusieron la norma, porque si no, nuestras rutinas cambiarían o algo así ¿no? Entonces buscad una solución para ello"

"S-sí... ya pensamos en eso pero... no creo que podamos hacer nada al respecto"

·¿Estás segura Tink? Sé que es difícil pero ¿crees que es imposible? Si conseguimos una buena forma de solventar ese problema, seguro que nos darán la razón· se quedó pensando en ello, era un poco descabellado, pero era casi lo único que podíamos hacer.

"Vale, pero ¿cuál es exactamente el problema? No puedo solucionarlo si no sé a qué se refiere con nuestras rutinas"

·Bien, entonces averigüémoslo, al menos tenemos que intentarlo· ese podría ser quizás la solución que tanto buscamos.

Como aún no era demasiado tarde, fuimos a hablar con el ministro del otoño para que nos contara los detalles. Fue muy amable y se tomó su tiempo para contarnos todo lo que supondría quitar la norma. Tenía razón en que el hecho de que muchas hadas pasaran el tiempo en invierno nos iba a perjudicar, sería difícil de controlar y además, en invierno no teníamos nuestros talentos, en pocas palabras, no pintábamos nada allí. Aún así, nos animó a buscar una solución para ello y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Fuimos a casa de Tink y allí estudiamos todas las posibles soluciones que podrían funcionar, desde contabilizar a las hadas que cruzaban hasta llevar a los talentos al invierno. Estábamos decididas a sacar una conclusión de allí y nos quedamos hasta muy tarde hablando del tema.

No me acuerdo muy bien de cuándo caí dormida, pero me desperté en su cama.

·¿Tink?· cuando la vi estaba entre mucho papeleo y susurrando cosas. _Apuesto a que no ha dormido nada._ Sus ojeras la delataban.

"¡Vidia! Ya lo tengo, ya sé qué debemos hacer para que todo esto funcione, ¿preparada?"

·Claro, ¿en qué has pensado?· _idea descabellada de Tink en tres, dos, uno..._

"Voy a conseguir que las hadas cálidas puedan vivir en invierno y así los talentos se podrán duplicar, entonces la productividad no se verá afectada. Hay el talento de los animales de invierno, ¿porqué no el de los tintineadores del invierno? Nos ahorraría trabajo para llevar las cosas al invierno, tiene muchas ventajas, mira"

Me enseñó una larga lista con todas las ventajas de los tintineadores, me hizo gracia ver que en la primera ponía 'Poder estar con Peri'.

"Y aquí están las de los guardianes de polvo de hada, de jardín, de vuelo veloz... pero esas no los conozco tanto, necesito tu ayuda, necesito la ayuda de todos"

·Vale, vamos a enfocarlo de esa forma entonces, iremos a hablar con los supervisores de cada talento para conocerlos a fondo y saber en qué afectaría el cambio. ¿Cómo te lo harás para que no nos congelemos por la noche en invierno?·

"¡Mierda! No pensé en ello, sabía que me dejaba algo" _qué desastre..._

·Bueno, seguro que encontraremos la forma, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres desayunar? o... ¿dormir?·

"No, e-estoy bien, tengo que centrarme en eso" se volvió a perder en ese mar de papeles y fui a preparar el desayuno.

Su idea no era mala, era más bien ambiciosa de cojones, eso significaría un cambio general en Pixie Hollow y debíamos tener muchísimas cosas en cuenta antes de presentarles la idea a los ministros.

"Vid, voy a ver al hada Mary, ahora vuelvo" no me dio tiempo ni de decir adiós, se fue sin más y me quedé sin más remedio que seguir cocinando.

Terminé y aún no había vuelto. _Ese 'ahora vuelvo' está siendo muy largo, voy a buscarla._

Si tardaba tanto es que ya estaba haciendo de las suyas y la busqué en el taller donde hicimos la máquina de nieve. Estaba en la gran pizarra hablando con el hada Mary, Clank, Bobble y cuatro o cinco tintineadores más. Estaba tan concentrada en exponer su ideas a los demás que ni me vio. No entendí casi nada de lo que decía, pero parecía que hablaba de una máquina para hacer calor.

Nunca la había visto tan apasionada por hacer algo, entendí que ya había encontrado la forma de mantenernos calientes por las noches. Tras una media hora, terminó su largo monólogo y los demás se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

"Oh, Vidia estás aquí" _por fin se da cuenta_ "me entretuve un poco hehe..."

·Veo que ya has encontrado una solución·

"La verdad es que no... o sea, Mary me dio este mecanismo de aquí que al darle vueltas, convierte la energía en calor" era un aparatito medio desmontado que hacía un palmo de largo y era estrecho "Es sorprendente, nunca vi algo así, pero el problema de esto es la complejidad de llevarlo a una escala tan grande. Deberíamos de usar un sistema de almacenaje o algún tipo de distribución controlada con la que subministrar el calor... o quizás la energía, se podría generar con pequeñas máquinas en cada punto del sistema..."

·Creo... que no te puedo ayudar en eso...· no entendí nada de lo que dijo, y eso que presté atención en su presentación ·¿Tienes hambre?·

"Oh, sí, claro" volvimos a casa y desayunamos. Ahora con palabras que pudiera entender, me explicó que su idea era poner una especie de molino en la pequeña cascada que hay en la frontera y usar la energía del río al igual que pasó con la máquina de nieve para convertirla en calor y a partir de allí subministrarla hacia el invierno. Era una auténtica locura, pero estaba acostumbrada a sus disparates.

Ese día se lo pasó entero con los tintineadores entre planos, esquemas y cálculos. Sólo con ver lo que hacía me entraba dolor de cabeza.

El siguiente y tras encontrar un sistema factible para distribuir el calor, empezamos a hablar con los supervisores de cada talento para tener una idea de cómo podríamos aprovecharlos al máximo. Si iban a trasladarse al invierno, tenían que ser útiles y productivos.

Los siguientes días fueron igual de duros, nos pasábamos horas entre libros, hablando con hadas, solucionando problemas... era todo un reto y sería un milagro si todo aquello llegara a funcionar.

Al séptimo día lo tuvimos todo preparado y pedimos una reunión con los cuatro ministros y la reina. Trabajamos muy duro para tenerlo todo bajo control, aunque Tink fue quién dedicó más horas para conseguirlo.

Hicimos una presentación impresionante, casi ni me lo creía, todo cuadraba a la perfección, era un buen plan se mirara por donde se mirara y notaba en los ojos de Clarion que le encantaba nuestra propuesta.

Al terminar, llegó la ronda de preguntas y fue muy, pero que muy larga. Tenían preguntas para todo, cosas que jamás llegaríamos a tener en cuenta y nos pudimos defender bastante bien, pero habían grandes agujeros y cosas sin especificar en nuestra idea que no podíamos ignorar, sobretodo por parte de la ministra del invierno. Cuando terminaron de hablar entre ellos, ya sabíamos qué nos iban a decir y la reina se encargó de ello.

"Tinkerbell, Vidia, os felicito, habéis hecho un trabajo de investigación impresionante, me habéis dejado sin palabras y envidio vuestra dedicación pero lo que proponéis es un cambio estructural de grandes dimensiones, y habéis tenido muchas cosas en cuenta, pero aún debéis pulir algunas cosas que podrían hacer fracasar el plan. No os deis por vencidas, estoy segura de que podréis conseguirlo si os esforzáis un poco más"

Tink ardía de rabia, pero sorprendentemente pudo controlarse y nos fuimos para hablar de todos esos nuevos problemas que surgieron.

Estábamos cerca, pero aún nos quedaba mucho trabajo.

A los dos días, por la mañana, cuando estábamos hablando con la reina de ciertos aspectos, aparecieron un par de scouts por la entrada.

"Reina Clarion, tenemos un problema en la frontera, hay una hada del invierno que ha sufrido una accidente y se ha roto una ala. Nos pidió que trajéramos a su hermana para que le cure el ala" _¿hermana?_ "¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" _¿es Peri?_

"¿Peri ha tenido un accidente?" Tink se preocupó muchísimo. No hay muchas hermana en Pixie Hollow y menos aún que fueran de estaciones diferentes, tenía que ser Peri.

"Vamos" la reina salió y fuimos detrás de ella. Tink iba a ver a su hermana, aunque hubiera preferido que no hubiera sido por un accidente.

Cuando estábamos llegando a la frontera, sus alas brillaron y se confirmaron nuestras sospechas. Los scouts las detuvieron para mantener la distancia.

"¡Tink!" cuando la vi con le ala partida en dos casi me da algo. _¿Cómo coño se ha roto el ala de esa forma?_

"¿Pero qué has hecho Peri?" no vi a Spike, esperé que estuviera con ellas pero sólo estaba Gliss y Milori. Me quedé con las ganas, otra vez.

La reina habló con Milori y los scouts y les dio permiso para hacerlo.

"Está bien, que lo hagan" Tink se lanzó hacia ella y se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años.

"Ni te imaginas cuanto te he echado de menos" escuché que decía Tink y Peri se echó a llorar. Esa escena me conmovió, me dio fuerzas para dejarme la piel para quitar a esos malditos scouts de la frontera.

"Tink... no me dejes sola" _no creo que tardemos más de una semana en conseguir que nos dejen cruzar..._

"Venga, ya está bien. Apresúrate en curarle el ala" un scout les hizo separar y se prepararon para hacerlo.

"Te prometo que no descansaré hasta que quiten la norma" se dio la vuelta y preparó sus alas "¿Hermanas?"

"Hermanas..." las juntaron y ese brillo volvió a deslumbrarnos, ahora con más fuerza. Cuando pude volver a abrir los ojos vi a Tink gritando, a Peri en el suelo convulsionando con sangre corriendo por su nariz y a Milori corriendo a por ella.

Eso no podía estar pasando, entré en shock sin saber qué hacer. La vista se me redujo a lo que tenía en frente y escuchaba los ruidos a lo lejos.

Vi como Milori se la llevaba y la subía al búho rápidamente para llevársela de allí. No me atreví ni a pensar cómo debía estar Tink.

Cuando volví en mí, noté mi corazón latir muy rápido. Los scouts se apresuraron en atendernos, no perdí de vista a Tink la cual estaba temblando por lo ocurrido.

Nos pilló a todos por sorpresa, no esperábamos que fuera a darle un ataque de ese tipo. Me asusté al pensar que podría terminar muerta después de eso, pero preferí no ponerme en la peor de las situaciones.

* * *

 _Pues al parecer Peri tuvo un muy agradable sueño_


	8. Demasiado tiempo

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Aquí va el último capítulo :3_

 **Tomar más decisiones**

Capítulo 8: Demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Después de nueve días luchando para ver a su hermana, va y se desmaya de esa forma tan impactante. Tuvieron que llevar a Tink con las hadas sanadoras para que se recuperara del shock que tuvo y es que fue muy impactante ver a Peri así, nos pilló a todos por sorpresa.

Se recuperó más o menos y antes de que el hada sanadora se fuera, Tink la detuvo.

"Espera, tengo... una pregunta" sabía lo que iba a preguntar y casi que no quería saber la respuesta "cuando una hada se desmaya, le dan espasmos y le sale sangre de la nariz... ¿qué puede ser?" se quedó extrañada al escuchar tal pregunta.

"Bueno... eh... por lo que dices lo más probable es que se trate de un derrame cerebral... esto es algo que pasa muy raras veces, por suerte nunca tuve a ningún paciente con ese problema"

"Y ese derrame cerebral... ¿es muy malo?" sólo con el nombre ya me dio un escalofrío.

"Uff, sí. El cerebro es un órgano muy delicado y algo así podría tener efectos permanentes muy graves, incluso puede llevar a la muerte" me cabreó mucho que usara esa palabra. No pude contenerme y le di un puñetazo a la pared "eh eh eh oye, ¿qué haces?" con mi cara lo dije todo "oh cielos, ¿esto le ha pasado a una amiga vuestra?"

"M-mi hermana..."

"¿El hada de la escarcha? Oh, lo siento muchísimo, perdonadme por mi falta de tacto... no pensé que podría haber ocurrido"

·Vete por favor, déjanos a solas· no quería que dijera nada más, Tink estaba al límite de ponerse a llorar y me extrañó que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

"¿¡Porqué...!?" ¿cómo iba a consolarla? ¿qué le podía decir que la pudiera ayudar? Esa situación sobrepasaba mis propios límites.

Me senté a su lado en la camilla y me quedé mirándome la mano que tenía roja por el golpe. No quería vivir en un mundo en el Peri muriese, sería demasiado duro para Tink y para sus amigas, incluso para mí.

Lo peor de todo aquello era que no teníamos ninguna forma de saber como se encontraba, no podíamos tener ningún contacto con invierno. Peri podría haber muerto ya y ni siquiera nos habríamos enterado. Era frustrante.

Tras unos minutos, se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, ignorándome por completo. Su falta de expresión y de emociones me preocupó. La seguí y llegamos hasta su casa.

·T-Tink...· se metió entre nuestra gran montaña de papeles y libros, y siguió revisando los errores que comentamos con la reina sin decir nada. Lo mejor que podíamos hacer era seguir con nuestra misión, pero me preocupaba mucho su comportamiento ·¿Quieres... que hablemos?·

No me respondió, se limitó a seguir con lo suyo ignorándome. Esto no podía seguir así, pero un 'seguro que se va a poner bien' no iba a servir de mucho.

Le dejé que siguiera haciendo lo suyo hasta que acabó con el silencio.

"No puedo… Vid, no puedo hacerlo" me acerqué a ella para atenderla mejor "No puedo seguir haciendo esto sin saber que Peri está bien... esto es una puta mierda" me tomé un tiempo para pensar qué responder a eso.

·Peri es muy fuerte, sus ganas de estar contigo no van a dejar que le pase nada. Esforcémonos un poco más para romper la frontera y luego ya podrás estar todo el tiempo que quieras con ella, ¿estás conmigo?·

"¿Tu optimismo nunca muere o qué? ¿Has visto como se la ha llevado Milori? El hada sanadora dijo que era muy grave y casi seguro que tendrá secuelas..."

·No Tink, para empezar el hada sanadora no vio lo que le ocurrió a Peri y según tu descripción dijo que probablemente fuera un derrame cerebral, pero podría ser otra cosa. Puede que haya sido por haber reparado su ala y ahora mismo esté en su casa tan tranquila, no te pongas en el peor de los casos·

"Es verdad... pasó cuando juntamos las alas... Aún así, me gustaría saber cómo está"

·Mira, descansemos un poco. Llevamos unos días muy duros y nos merecemos un rato para estar tranquilas. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos con las chicas y nos divertimos? Ya ni me acuerdo de cómo se jugaba al escondite·

"S-sí, supongo que es lo mejor..." cruzó los brazos y los apoyó en la mesa hundiendo su cara. Le acaricié suavemente la nuca que dejó al descubierto.

·¿Te imaginas las cara que pondrá Peri cuando le digas que te vas a quedar a vivir en invierno? Estoy deseando verla... Te dará mil besos cuando sepa todo lo que has trabajado para conseguirlo... Vamos a conseguirlo Tink, sólo faltan unos pocos días· levantó la cabeza y se secó los lágrimas para seguir.

"Olvida eso de salir a jugar, tenemos que terminar con esto de una vez" se concentró y volvimos a la carga. Nos pasamos horas con ello, no paró ni para ayudarme a hacer la comida, ni siquiera mientras comía. Se hizo de noche y siguió con el tema. Hicimos un montón de progresos, pero yo ya no podía más, era incapaz de seguir su ritmo.

Cuando desperté aún seguía trabajando, no sé si era por su talento o algo pero era capaz de pasarse muchísimas horas sin parar cuando se lo proponía.

·Tink, tienes que descansar, en serio· ni caso, para mí que ni me vio de lo centrada que estaba. Tuve que pasarle la mano por delante de su cabeza para que se diera cuenta.

"O-oh... ¿ya estás despierta?"

·Es lo que tiene la mañana, las hadas se despiertan y tal... no has dormido ¿verdad?·

"Ya me falta poco, cuando termine descansaré"

·Cuando termines querrás ir a ver a los ministros y no será buena idea·

"Cierto..." me quedé mirando lo que hizo y me quedé impresionada, realmente faltaba poco, había solucionado casi todos los problemas que se nos presentaron.

·Venga, duerme un poco y así aprovecharé para repasar lo que has hecho· la ayudé a levantarse y por poco se cae al suelo ·Mejor come algo antes...·

En el momento que se estiró en la cama se quedó dormida, debía de estar muy agotada y no me extrañaba.

Me pasé la mañana revisando el trabajo y repasándolo desde el principio, en un par de días podríamos tenerlo todo listo.

Al mediodía alguien llamó a la puerta de casa. Cuando abrí apareció un duende con gafas y un libro entre manos.

·¿Sí?·

"O-oh... creo que me he confundido de casa hehe... ¿Sabes dónde vive Tinkerbell?"

·Ah, sí, ésta es su casa. Está durmiendo ahora, ¿quieres que le deje un mensaje?·

"B-bueno, no exactamente... Cuando abrí este libro encontré dos notas y una de ellas es para Tinkerbell. Son de los nuevos libros que acaban de llegar hoy"

·¿¡Del invierno!?·

"S-sí, claro, los escribió Dewey... toma" _oh cielos, seguro que pone información de cómo se encuentra Peri_ "y... por casualidad conoces a una hada que se llama... ¿Vidia?"

·Maldita sea, ¡soy yo!·

"Ah, oh... qué bien hehe... Pues nada. Oh casi se me olvida, es confidencial así que vigila que no te pillen"

·Vale, muchas gracias... eh...·

"Scribble"

·Eso. Si recibes más, por favor háznoslas llegar·

"Hecho" se fue y me apresuré en abrir la que ponía 'Para Tink'. Intenté leerla con calma.

Espero que estés bien Tink, las hadas sanadoras dicen

que ha sufrido un derrame cerebral y ahora está en

coma. Nadie sabe por qué ha podido pasar. Te avisaremos

cuando tengamos novedades. Se va a poner bien, no te

preocupes.

Gliss

La volví a leer para asegurarme que ponía que Peri había caído en coma y sin duda ponía eso. _¿Cómo le cuento eso a Tink? Se lo va a tomar fatal... mierda, ¿porqué tenía que pasarle eso ahora? ¿Qué hago...? No quiero ocultárselo pero... creo que lo mejor es que no lo sepa hasta que terminemos con esto._ La guardé entre las páginas de un libro que sabía que no volveríamos a abrir y abrí mi carta. Tenía otra letra así que sabía que no era de Gliss.

Hola Vidia, ¿cómo estás? por aquí las cosas no están

yendo muy bien :( Gliss está echa polvo y no se separa

de Peri, supongo que sabrás lo que le pasó, si no, lee la

otra carta, paso de escribirlo. Tengo muchas ganas de

volver a verte, espero que os estéis esforzando para

acabar con la frontera, más os vale. Todo se ha vuelto

más aburrido desde que os fuisteis. Tenéis que volver.

PD. Sled es un poco capullo a veces, pero estamos bien.

Abrazos ^.^, Spike. (Tenemos que volver a cocinar juntas)

 _Spike... yo también te echo de menos..._ Me llevé la carta a la cocina para leerla y releerla mientras preparaba la comida. Tink llevaba unas cinco o seis horas durmiendo, así que fui a despertarla cuando terminé de poner la comida en la mesa.

·Tink... buenos días, despierta...·

"Hm... ¡Aah! ¿Qué hago durmiendo? ¿Porqué no me has despertado?" se levantó de golpe y salió disparada de la habitación. _No tiene remedio..._

Cuando fui al comedor ya estaba comiendo y me uní a ella.

·Hiciste un gran trabajo anoche, estoy impresionada·

"Lo sé, tenemos que terminarlo hoy y ¡mira qué hora es ya!"

·Bueno, también podemos acabarlo mañana, no te sobre-esfuerces ¿vale?·

"¿Has avanzado algo?"

·Sí, un poco. Nos falta muy poco· aunque no tan poco como lo que le quedaba en el plato, a penas masticaba la comida.

"Muy bien" se fue a la cocina para dejar el plato y cuando recordé cierta carta ya era demasiado tarde "¿Qué es esto Vidia? ¿Q-qué...? ¿Porqué Gliss está hecha polvo? ¿¡Y LA OTRA CARTA!?" fui muy descuidada, no me quedó otra que dársela.

·Scribble las ha encontrado en un libro que llegó hoy mismo. Toma· la dejó caer al suelo cuando terminó de leerla.

"Peri está en coma... no... ¿Dónde está tu optimismo ahora? ¿¡eh!?" se llevó las manos a la cabeza y maldije que hubiera leído esa carta. Al menos no ponía que había muerto, por suerte.

·Vamos, dicen que se pondrá bien, no te desanimes ahora. Mira, tienes que desahogarte· la vi demasiado tensa como para que pudiera concentrarse. Iba a decirle que rompiera algo pero no me dio tiempo.

Se fue hacia una pared y se dio un cabezazo que me dolió hasta a mí.

"Au..." no esperaba que se desahogara de esa forma, pero supongo que servía.

·Creo que te has pasado... venga vamos a seguir· me llevé el plato a la mesa de trabajo y terminé de comer mientras comentaba como llevábamos el tema.

No sé si fue por el golpe, pero Tink estaba muy ágil con las ideas, lo cual nos aceleró mucho.

Ya casi al anochecer, terminamos todos los puntos que teníamos que solucionar y repasamos todo el proyecto desde cero. No nos dejamos absolutamente nada y fuimos a ver a la reina para que reuniera a los ministros. Ya era tarde así que nos pidió que esperáramos hasta la mañana del siguiente día y aprovechamos el tiempo para prepararnos la exposición.

Ahora teníamos respuesta para todo, era un proyecto que sin duda, no iba a fallar.

Y llegó el día. A penas habíamos dormido pero teníamos más energías que nunca.

Cuando vieron todo los progresos que hicimos en tan poco tiempo se les hizo difícil de creer. Vieron que éramos capaces de apañárnoslas muy bien por si en el futuro aparecían algunos problemas y eso les dio confianza. Esta vez casi ni nos hicieron preguntas, lo dejamos todo muy claro.

Se fueron a otra sala para hablarlo y no tardaron mucho en volver. Con sus expresiones ya supimos qué nos dirían, sobre todo por la de la reina, y nos emocionamos un montón.

"Chicas, me complace deciros que tenéis nuestro permiso para llevar a cabo tal ambicioso proyecto" _¡por fin!_ "habéis demostrado que sois capaces de manejarlo y con vuestro empeño podréis conseguir cualquier objetivo que os marquéis. A partir de hoy tenéis carta blanca para cruzar al invierno para lo que necesitéis y los ministros se encargarán de supervisar día a día los progresos que hagáis empezando desde mañana" _¿así que hoy podremos hacer lo que queramos?_ "Dad este certificado a los scouts de la frontera y os dejarán cruzar. Espero grandes cosas de vosotras y sé que no nos vais a defraudar. Os felicito" _lo conseguimos Tink._

·Gracias, gracias a todos por confiar en nosotras. Trabajaremos duro para hacer de Pixie Hollow, un lugar mejor· Tink no pudo decir nada de la emoción. Le cogí de la mano y tras una torpe reverencia nos fuimos. Descendimos hasta el pié del árbol de polvo de hada y me abrazó con fuerza.

"Lo conseguimos Vid" me besó dulcemente y me relajé después de todos esos días tan intensos.

·Te lo mereces Tink. Te mereces hasta una estatua en invierno por todo lo que has hecho, eres increíble·

"Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? ¿Qué hacemos aquí aún?" me reí y tras ponernos nuestros queridos abrigos nos fuimos directas a la frontera. Una vez allí, nos pasamos un poco con los scouts.

·¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal? ¿Como va eso? Hace un día estupendo ¿a qué sí...? Perfecto para dar un paseo por invierno, ¿verdad Tink?·

"Sí, fíjate que tienes razón, no sé si coger los trineos o ir a patinar... ¿tú que opinas?" le preguntó a un scout.

"¡No podéis cruzar! ¿Qué os habéis creído?" Tink le entregó el certificado con estilo y cruzamos tranquilamente la frontera.

·¡Hasta la vista!· nos reímos a carcajadas por ese espectáculo y nos pusimos a correr. Quise encontrarme a Milori para restregarle en cara que convencimos a la ministra del invierno pero no apareció por ahí.

Tras un buen rato de camino, cerca del valle de los escarchadores nos encontramos a una amable hada que nos escarchó las alas y salimos volando hacia el gran bloque de hielo.

Al estar cerca me extrañó que sus alas no hubieras brillado ya, quizás ya se había recuperado y estaba en su casa. En recepción Tink se resbaló por ir tan rápido y cayó al suelo.

·Periwinkle, ¿está aquí?·

"Eh... sí, en la última planta, habitación uno"

"Vamos..." subimos volando por las escaleras y sus alas seguían sin brillar. No entendía por qué y Tink tampoco.

Abrió la puerta con algo de miedo y vimos a Gliss a su lado, la cual alucinó al vernos.

Tink se acercó a su hermana y le acarició el óvalo de la cara, parecía que estuviera dormida pero sabíamos que había la posibilidad de que no volviera a despertar.

"Peri... estoy aquí... te prometí que volvería ¿recuerdas?" no pude contener mis lágrimas "despierta ¿quieres? Vamos a jugar un rato, venga..." no podía seguir viendo eso, era demasiado para mí, salí de la habitación e intenté calmarme. Gliss salió detrás de mí.

"¿Cómo habéis cruzado? ¿Ya no están los scouts?"

·Bueno, en unos días los echaremos de allí, por el momento sólo podemos cruzar nosotras y quien necesitemos que cruce. Vamos a vivir aquí hehe... ¿te lo puedes creer?·

"¿Qué? ¿C-cómo que vivir aquí?"

·Verás, todos estos días hemos trabajado en un proyecto que consiste en llevar los talentos del lado cálido al invierno y para ello necesitaremos vivir aquí. Tink encontró la forma de no morir congeladas por las noches y bueno, muchas otras cosas, ya está todo pensado· no se creyó una palabra de lo que dije y no me extrañó, sonaba a disparate ·Sí, cuesta de creer, pero en los próximos días vas a ver cómo cambia todo esto. Cuida de Tink por mí, voy a ver a Spike·

"V-vale... ¿en serio vais a vivir aquí? ¿en invierno?"

·Hasta luego Gliss· fui a casa de Spike y los escuché desde fuera. Los nervios me estaban matando por dentro.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y vi a Sled poniendo platos en la mesa, se quedó de piedra cuando me vio.

·Shhh...· entré sin hacer ruido y él siguió sin moverse ni un pelo.

"Cariño, ¿me oyes? ¿Quieres que vayamos o no?" escuchar a Spike me hizo sonreír.

"Eh... sí, claro. Podemos ir los tres si quieres"

"¿Los tres?" seguí acercándome a la cocina y logré ponerme detrás de ella sin que me viera, no me lo creí ni yo.

"Sí... tenemos una invitada"

·¿A dónde vais?· pregunté sentándome en la encimera.

"¡AAHHH!" me reí a carcajadas por el susto que le dí "¡V-Vi-Vidia! ¿Q-qué, cómo?"

·Tiempo sin vernos, ¿qué es eso de que Sled es un capullo?· me tiró del brazo para que bajara y darme un abrazo.

"Por fin, creí que no volverías nunca" me estaba helando el cuerpo pero no me importó.

·Teníamos que volver a cocinar algún día ¿no?· oí su risa entrecortada ·¿e-estás llorando? Creí que podrías manejar esto...· le dije exactamente lo mismo que me dijo ella la última vez que nos abrazamos.

"Qué mala eres..." apareció Sled y nos separamos cogiéndonos de las manos "¿Cómo has cruzado? ¿Y Tink?"

·Ya está con Peri, tenemos permiso para cruzar las veces que queramos, de momento solo nosotras. Supongo que no os importará que nos quedemos a vivir en invierno...·

"¿Qué?"

·Em... sí, nos trasladaremos aquí, el lado cálido ya lo tenemos muy visto·

"¿Pero cómo? ¿Podéis hacer eso? Pero si os vais a congelar por la noche"

·Nah, Tink encontró la manera de mantenernos calentitos·

"Espera un momento, ¿entonces sólo podéis cruzar vosotras? ¿Porqué? No lo entiendo" dijo Sled.

·Es que somos las encargadas de llevar los talentos del lado cálido hasta aquí, fue idea nuestra y llevamos todos estos días planeándolo. Los ministros y la reina dieron su visto bueno·

"¿¡Qué!? O sea ¿vais a hacer que las hadas del lado cálido vivan y hagan sus labores aquí?"

·Que sí Sled, ¿es que no me escuchas? Supongo que la ministra no tardará en avisaros. Tink y yo viviremos al lado de casa de Peri, así que seremos casi vecinas hehe·

"Oh dios mío, esto es ¡genial! No me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo demonios lo habéis conseguido?"

·Ya, hasta a mí me cuesta de creer, pero esa era la única forma de que quitaran la frontera, así que trabajamos muy duro para conseguirlo, hay muchas cosas a tener en cuenta ¿sabes?·

"Cielos... sois las mejores. Es estupendo pero me siento mal por Tink... Después de todo eso y ahora..."

·¿Qué dicen las hadas sanadoras? ¿Alguna novedad?·

"No... nadie sabe qué va a pasar con ella, el cerebro es muy frágil y algo así... pues..."

·Sí, es posible que tenga secuelas ¿no?·

"Exacto... ojalá se recupere, me da miedo que no lo haga"

·Seguro que con Tink a su lado lo conseguirá, no te preocupes. Bueno, podemos seguir hablando mientras desayunáis si queréis·

"Oh... sí" fuimos al comedor con los platos y les hablé de ese proyecto, de lo que nos costó que nos lo aceptaran, de la carta que recibimos... y mil cosas más, creo que nunca había hablado tanto en mi vida.

Cuando terminaron nos fuimos a ver a Peri, por desgracia seguía igual y Tink no tenía muy buena cara. La habitación se nos quedó pequeña y nos pasamos horas hablando de Peri. Empezamos hablando de lo que pasó cuando ingresó y lo que le hicieron y terminamos hablando de anécdotas suyas de hace tiempo. Desde que nació hasta cómo se hicieron amigas, y un largo etcétera. Nos pasamos el día entero allí dentro.

Tuvimos que largarnos al llegar la noche y prepararnos para los días que se acercaban, la parte de preparación del proyecto ya estaba terminada, ahora faltaba hacerlo y no iba a ser pan comido.

El siguiente día fuimos temprano al invierno para ver a Peri y tras una hora volvimos para empezar el proyecto. Los ministros se encargaron de anunciar a las hadas lo que proponíamos hacer y a todos les encantó. Los supervisores de cada talento se encargaron de escoger a las hadas que creían más adecuadas para trasladarlas al invierno y un ejército de tintineadores se pusieron a trabajar en la máquina que generaba calor en la cascada.

Tardamos casi una semana en tener totalmente terminadas las primeras casas del invierno y una de ellas por supuesto era la nuestra. Habíamos empezado a vivir oficialmente juntas y nos alegramos por ello, pero Peri seguía sin despertar.

Ahora se la veía más pálida y delgada de lo que ya era. Las hadas sanadoras no nos dieron muchas esperanzas, que tardara tanto en despertar era una mala señal, pero no perdimos la esperanza.

Al cabo de algo más de un mes, terminamos con todo el proyecto con un rotundo éxito y Tink se propuso llegar al fondo del asunto buscando una forma de que las hadas del invierno pudieran vivir en el lado cálido. Además, con la ayuda de las hadas de jardín, conseguimos un material que abrigaba mucho más que la típica ropa y encima era muy delgado.

La reina le otorgó el título de ministra de coordinación social pero yo me negué a formar parte de ello, eso era demasiado para mí, necesitaba un descanso pero Tink no, ella necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para no pensar demasiado en su hermana. El ambiente que había entre todas se hizo extraño, pasar tanto tiempo sin Peri nos afectó a todos.

Después de una semana, el estado de Peri empeoró. Siguió sin despertar y las hadas sanadoras vieron irregularidades en sus pulsaciones, todos nos temíamos lo peor. Tink cayó en una depresión muy profunda y no quiso volver a verla. Nada ni nadie podía ayudarla entonces y ese día fui a ver a Peri yo sola, para no perder la rutina.

Una hada sanadora estaba a su lado haciéndole pruebas no me dio muy buenas noticias.

"Vidia... creemos que Periwinkle está teniendo ataques internos. No tiene buena pinta, puede que esté sufriendo y si sigue así no nos quedará otra opción que..."

·Ni se os ocurra·

"Ha pasado más de un mes y no ha mejorado, tarde o temprano llegará ese momento, es inevitable y si es el caso de que esté sufriendo..." quizás las hadas sanadoras habían perdido la esperanza, incluso Tink y también sus amigas, pero yo no. Estaba viva aún y no podía permitir que se la llevaran "te dejaré un rato a solas con ella..."

·Gracias· se fue y me quede pensando en eso mientras la miraba. Ya se le marcaban los huesos de lo delgada que estaba, daba grima verla así. Tenía que hacerle despertar pero ya habíamos intentado de todo.

·Peri... ya ni me acuerdo de como sonaba tu voz... Tienes que despertar, ¿me oyes...? no tienes mucho tiempo... ... ¿sientes mi mano?· se la cogí, estaba más fría de lo habitual ·Tink cree que no vas a despertar, pero tienes que demostrarle que se equivoca, estoy segura de que te mueres de ganas de verla ¿eh? Me... me encantaría volver a veros patinar juntas...· las lágrimas me nublaron la vista y casi me pongo a llorar ·Venga Peri, muévete, aún que sea un dedo...·

Pero nada, su mano permaneció inmóvil. No sabía qué hacer, estaba por perder yo también la esperanza y olvidarme de ella.

Al volver a mirarle a la cara, me quedé unos segundos congelada viendo que le corría una lágrima por su mejilla y me acerqué para verlo mejor. No podía ser, ¿había sido por hablarle de Tink?

Salí disparada para avisar a una hada sanadora y cuando lo vio se quedó muy extrañada.

"Es... imposible, aún está en coma, tiene que ser algún tipo de reacción subconsciente..." le abrió el ojo y movió el dedo de un lado al otro para ver si lo seguía "no... parece que no está consciente... un momento" miró con detenimiento su ojo y se acercó y alejó repetidamente.

·¿Qué ocurre?· me puse a mirar yo también.

"Sus pupilas... se dilatan... cielos... creo que nos puede ver..." se me puso la piel de gallina al escuchar eso.

·E-entonces... ¿ha salido del coma?·

"S-sí... supongo, aunque es extraño, no lo entiendo... Voy a llamar a un duende especialista, no te muevas de aquí y no le quites ojo"

·V-vale· se fue y me puse muy nerviosa ·Peri, ¿me puedes oír? ¿me escuchas?· no se podía mover pero probablemente sí que podía desenfocar la vista. Le abrí un ojo para intentar comunicarme con ella ·¿puedes desenfocar la vista?· cuando vi que dilató la pupila mi corazón se disparó ·lo entenderé como un sí... ¿entonces puedes escucharme?· lo volvió a hacer y mis lágrimas volvieron a florecer ·tienes que intentar moverte ¿vale? aunque sea un dedo· _vamos a ver..._

Me centré en su mano y sabiendo que era capaz de oírme, y le cogí el dedo meñique.

·Muy bien Peri, éste es tu dedo y tienes que esforzarte en moverlo ¿de acuerdo? Mira, así...· se lo moví de delante hacia atrás pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Entonces apareció ese duende y me hizo apartarme ·Puede escucharnos, lo he comprobado...· _por eso lloró cuando le hablé de Tink._

Le hizo unas pruebas rápidas pero no entendió como era posible.

"Es demasiado extraño... sin duda ha salido del coma, las irregularidades podrían estar relacionadas con ello, puede vernos y escucharnos por lo que parece... pero es incapaz de moverse. Ese derrame tiene que haberle afectado la parte motora del cerebro... o quizás al sistema nervioso pero... vamos a ver" fue hasta su mano e hizo algo parecido a lo que intenté yo "los dedos son los primeros que se deberían recuperar... Peri, ahora quiero que muevas un dedo, el que quieras aunque sea un poco. Esfuérzate, dile a tu cerebro que mueva el dedo... Siéntelo, estos son tus dedos, puedes moverlos ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, sólo un poco..."

Esperamos impacientes e insistió, pero al cabo de unos minutos volvió a correr una lágrima por su mejilla.

"Vale... está bien, dejémoslo por ahora, te has esforzado mucho. Seguro que lo conseguirás ¿me oyes?" negó con la cabeza y nos hizo salir fuera para hablar "Es probable que su parte motora haya quedado muy afectada y no pueda volver a moverse nunca más. Es una pena que no podamos ver cómo está su cerebro ahora mismo, sólo podemos guiarnos por sus reacciones. Se ha pasado mucho tiempo sin usar su cuerpo y eso podría ser o muy bueno o muy malo. Por el momento esperaremos a ver qué ocurre, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, ha salido del coma y puede que su cuerpo se esté despertando muy poco a poco, mantenedme informado"

"De acuerdo, gracias" quise ir a por Tink para contarle todo esto, pero preferí quedarme con Peri para intentar que se moviera.

Entramos y seguimos intentando que lo consiguiera sin ponerle demasiada presión. Tras un par de largas horas consiguió contraer el dedo meñique y saltamos de alegría. Nunca me imaginé que me pondría tan feliz por ver un dedo moverse.

"¿Crees que puedes volver a hacerlo?" le costó pero lo consiguió, había dado un enorme paso y sabía que ella también estaba muy feliz "Vamos a hacer una cosa, algo así como un juego. Te haré unas preguntas y tú tendrás que responder sí o no con el dedo. Si lo mueves dos veces seguidas significará un sí y si sólo lo mueves una será un no. ¿Te apetece?"

Lo movió dos veces, no era mucho, pero nos podíamos comunicar.

"Bien, muy bien. Ahora dime, ¿te duele algo?" lo movió una vez "perfecto, ¿sientes el tacto?" dos veces "eso es muy bueno, te vas a recuperar ¿lo sabías? Ahora dime, ¿recuerdas cuando caíste inconsciente?" una vez "¿recuerdas que te rompiste el ala?" dos veces. _Al menos no ha perdido la memoria_

 _·_ ¿Quieres... que venga Tink?· esta vez lo movió más rápido para decir que sí ·Está bien, ahora voy a por ella, no te muevas de aquí ¿vale?· dije bromeando.

Salí volando a toda leche hacia nuestra casa y como era de esperar, Tink estaba tirada en la cama.

·Levántate ahora mismo· estaba deseando decírselo.

"No... déjame..."

·Hay alguien que está deseando verte, no la hagas esperar·

"¿Q-qué?" al ver mi sonrisa, sus ojos se abrieron como si fueran dos platos.

·Peri ha salido del coma, dice que quiere verte· sus ojos le brillaron y se levantó en menos de un pestañeo. Sus lágrimas salían volando por la velocidad a la que íbamos al bloque de hielo.

Al llegar, sus alas volvieron a brillar.

"¡PERI!" entramos a toda velocidad y por poco nos estampamos contra la pared. Casi destroza la puerta para verla y se decepcionó un poco al encontrarla estirada como siempre.

·Aún no es capaz de mover su cuerpo entero, pero nos puede ver y escuchar·

"Oh cielos, Peri, estoy aquí" sus dedos empezaron a moverse sin parar y le saltaron algunas lágrimas. Tink le cogió la mano y pudo sentir como se movía "oh dios mío Peri, te vas a poner bien ¿me oyes?"

Vi como intentaba movía un poco las cejas y abría ligeramente los ojos para verla. _Sabía que traerla iba a ayudarla a recuperarse._

·Tink... creo que te está viendo·

"Eh... hola pequeña, nos tenías muy preocupados..." dijo secándole las lágrimas de su cara "p-pensé que nunca más volveríamos a estar juntas..." me derritió el corazón ver a Tink llorar de felicidad.

Entonces Peri abrió ligeramente la boca, pero no fue capaz de poder articular ninguna palabra, de momento. Fui a buscar a Gliss, Spike y Sled para darles la noticia y casi ni se lo creyeron hasta que llegaron a la habitación y la vimos ahora con ese duende de antes. Entonces ya podía mover un poco los brazos y pestañear sin problemas.

Poco a poco y con la ayuda de todos, Peri fue recuperando la movilidad y al siguiente día fue capaz de decir algunas palabras y mover la cabeza. A los cuatro días ya podía hablar y comer con alguna dificultad. La comida que le preparamos Spike y yo le supo a gloria.

Sus extremidades fueron lo que le costaron más, sobretodo los pies, pero tras una semana pudo conseguir mantenerse de pié y empezar a ser el hada que todos echábamos de menos.

No hace falta decir que Tink encontró un modo de que las hadas del invierno pudieran cruzar y vivir sin problemas en el lado cálido. Pixie Hollow se convirtió en un lugar mejor y me sentía orgullosa de haber estado al lado de Tink todo este tiempo. Volvió a ser la de siempre, incluso un poco mejor al poder vivir al lado de Peri.

Vivimos más felices que nunca y todos estábamos en deuda con Tink. Oh ¿y sabéis qué? Al final le hicieron una estatua cerca de la pista de patinaje, fue todo un detalle.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado el fic tanto o más que a mí ^^_


	9. Capítulo extra: Ligera luz

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _No pude evitar hacer este capítulo al pensarlo, así que aquí lo tenéis. No descarto hacer otro._

 **Tomar más decisiones**

Capítulo extra: Ligera luz.

* * *

Ya falta poco para que llegue el verano, ha pasado algo más de medio año desde que Tink conoció a su hermana y ahora todos somos muy felices. Las hadas del invierno por fin pueden cruzar al lado cálido y Peri puede disfrutar junto con sus amigas del resto de las estaciones. Nuestro grupo se ha hecho más grande y ahora estamos más unidas que nunca.

Era un día como cualquier otro, estábamos todas reunidas en primavera pasando el rato cuando de repente sentí un ligero soplo de viento acercarse, era muy característico y era la tercera vez que lo sentía. Salí disparada toda nerviosa hasta que pude verlo, no me equivocaba cuando pensaba que era un diente de león, pero lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme con dos. Las chicas alucinaron al verlos y no era para menos.

Me encargué personalmente de llevarlas al gran árbol de polvo de hada. Todos los que me veían me seguían sorprendidos ante tal escena.

Los dejé caer con suavidad y vi que la reina ya estaba allí esperando junto con Milori.

"Qué maravillosa sorpresa..." dijo Clarion. A parte de Tink y de Peri, no habían más hermanas en Pixie Hollow, era algo muy poco común que iba a dar que hablar.

Terence se encargó de echarles polvo de hada, una después de la otra. El asombro fue general cuando vimos que una era una hada y el otro un duende.

Nada más fueron conscientes de ellos mismos, sus alas se pusieron a brillar, se miraron el uno al otro y se cogieron de las manos. Fue algo muy bonito que sólo duró unos segundos.

"Bienvenidos a Pixie Hollow, Zenith y Nagisa. Creo que ha llegado la hora de conocer vuestros talentos" interrumpió la reina generando las setas del suelo al igual que hizo con Tink. La miraron extrañados sin soltarse de las manos y las hadas de todos los talentos pusieron sus símbolos encima de las setas. Tenía curiosidad por saber de qué talentos serían.

Después de unos minutos, se dio que los dos eran scouts. Nyx y Fury se encargaron de llevárselos y todos volvimos a lo nuestro comentando lo ocurrido menos yo, que me quedé sin moverme de allí.

"Vid, venga vamos" no hice caso a Tink. Ver a esos dos hermanos durante ese momento me causó una sensación extraña dentro de mí "oye, que la función ya ha terminado"

·E-eh... sí, claro· me fui con las demás pero no dejé de pensar en el primer momento que se vieron, sentí como un déjà vu que no podía quitarme de la cabeza, es más, no quería hacerlo, era como si estuviera olvidando algo importante. _Ahora que lo pienso... ¿qué pasó cuando nací? No me acuerdo para nada pero... bueno, supongo que es normal, fueron los primeros momentos de mi vida..._

"¿Qué os parece si los vamos a ver después de comer?" comentó Fawn encendiendo la hiperactividad de Gliss.

"Oh sí sí sí, por supuesto, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos" _me acuerdo un poco de cuando Phyxius me enseñó a usar mi talento pero antes de eso..._

·Oye Tink, ¿tú te acuerdas de los primeros momentos cuando naciste?·

"Amm... sí, claro, ¿cuando se puso a brillar el martillo y todo eso?"

·Sí· _ella lo recuerda bien... a mí me tuvieron que decir que brilló el torbellino pero no me acuerdo de ello. Qué extraño..._

"Pues sí... oh... ¿porqué lo preguntas?"

·No, es que yo no me acuerdo muy bien de cuando nací y eso...· Tink se puso a pensar un momento en eso antes de continuar.

"Supongo que a algunos se les olvida... no le des mucha importancia ¿vale?" y me besó haciéndome sentir más relajada. _Aún así..._

Comimos en casa de Sil y Spike y yo nos encargamos de prepararles una deliciosa comida del lado cálido. Nos habíamos convertido en unas expertas en eso y nos lo pasábamos genial cocinando.

Por la tarde fuimos a ver a los nuevos hermanos y esa sensación volvió a mí de nuevo. _¿Porqué no puedo dejar de mirar a Zenith?_

"Em... esto... hehe, ¿tú nombre?" tardé en darme cuenta de que me estaba hablando.

·Oh, sí, perdona. Soy Vidia, una hada de vuelo veloz...· _hada de vuelo veloz..._ En ese momento me vino a la cabeza ese torbellino, pero no lo veía desde fuera ya que lo veía desde cerca. Sin duda era de cuando nací pero no logré recordar nada más. _Maldita sea, qué rabia._

Me ausenté varias veces de las conversaciones para pensar en ello y Tink se dio cuenta.

"Te veo muy distraída hoy, ¿qué te pasa?" esa pregunta se me hizo extraña, pocas veces me preguntaba que me pasaba, normalmente ya lo sabía e incluso a veces antes que yo y todo.

·N-nada... es que eso del nacimiento de los hermanos...·

"Te dije que no pensaras en ello, no sacarás nada de darle vueltas ¿me oyes? Venga, espabila un poco, te estás perdiendo las tonterías de Gliss" me di cuenta de que casi todos estaban riendo y me sentí excluida.

·Sí... tienes razón· me esforcé para no pensar más en ello y volví a ser la de siempre.

Los días pasaron alegremente hasta que llegó la hora de ir a traer el verano a Tierra Firme. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que Tink tenía que separarse de su hermana y montaron un drama por ello, pero sólo íbamos a pasar unos días fuera, tampoco era para tanto, aunque tengo que admitir que yo también las echaría de menos.

Y e sos días pasaron bastante rápidos, aún con mi ala un poco dañada podía hacer las labores bastante bien y con el apoyo de los compañeros se me hizo más cómodo. Justo el día antes de la vuelta a Pixie Hollow, me quedé toda la noche despierta. No pude dormir nada, no sabía si era por los recuerdos que tuve del año pasado o por las ganas de volver, pero se me hizo imposible. El tiempo me pasaba lento y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Salí de casa para que me diera un poco el aire y me subí al árbol central para relajarme un poco. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde el año pasado y tras unos veinte minutos, por poco caigo al suelo del susto que me hicieron los scouts al hacer sonar las caracolas. Se acercaba un animal y mi vena protectora salió para ir a ver si había alguien en peligro.

Se trataba de un simple conejo juguetón inofensivo que iba dando saltos hacia el campamento, parecía que estaba persiguiendo algo así que me acerqué un poco más para poder verlo mejor. De lejos parecía una hada pero me reí de lo absurdo que sería, podría volar y escapar de él fácilmente, aunque no si se hubiera quedado sin polvo de hada. Algo poco posible ya que en los campamentos habían de sobras, pero seguí acercándome para verlo de cerca.

Entonces un scout echó un grito y otros tres se acercaron para ir a socorrerle. Sin duda se trataba de una hada así que fui yo también adelantándolos a todos para ir a salvarla. No podía volar demasiado bien por lo dañada que tenía el ala derecha por culpa de Tink, pero aún así los ganaba en velocidad.

Me apresuré en cogerlo, no me di cuenta de que no tenía alas hasta que lo tuve de espaldas cogido por los brazos.

·¿¡Y tus alas!?·

"Esa voz... no puede ser..." dijo el duende sin responder a mi pregunta.

·¿Eh?· entonces los scouts se sorprendieron al verlo.

"Oh cielos, no me digas que es..."

"Me temo que sí..." parecían asustados y todo, empezaban a preocuparme.

·¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?· se apresuraron en cogerlo y en llevárselo al campamento ·P-pero esperad· mientras se lo llevaban se giró un instante y pude ver su rostro. _Menuda ropa más extraña... ¿quién demonios será? Pobrecito... sin alas... ¿sin alas...?_ Entonces ese extraño sentimiento que tuve en aquél nacimiento volvió a mí.

Los intenté seguir atraída por la curiosidad, pero un scout me paró el paso.

"Lo siento Vidia, no puedes venir con nosotros" _anda, si sabe mi nombre y todo._

·¿Y eso? Encima que os ayudo... ¿Quién era? No me suena haberlo visto...·

"Vuelve a tu casa y prepárate para volver mañana ¿quieres?" noté algo extraño en todo aquello.

·Pero al menos dime quién era, me gustaría saber a quién he salvado la vida al menos...·

"Buenas noches..." _maldita sea._ Decidí no insistir por que cuando un scout se pone serio es mejor no enfadarlo. _Me pregunto cómo se habrá quedado sin alas... No me suena haber escuchado nada de un desalado, seguramente las debió perder hace poco, qué lástima._

Al girarme para volver a casa me pareció haber visto mis alas brillar, pero cuando me fijé no lo hacían. _Vale Vidia, tienes que ponerte a dormir ya, no es bueno tener alucinaciones..._

Llegué a casa sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Tink y me tumbé en la cama. Me puse a pensar en aquél duende y... por alguna razón, aquél rostro me parecía familiar aunque la ropa que llevaba no la relacionaba con ningún talento. Seguí sin poder dormir hasta que salió el sol y cuando Tink se despertó me sentía hecha polvo.

"Hey Vid, buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido la última noche?"

·¿Dormido dices? Qué graciosa... hehe...· estaba por caer dormida pero algo me lo impedía.

"Ui, qué mala cara tienes, ¿es que no has dormido nada?" con mi cara lo dije todo "¿tantas ganas tenías de volver que no has podido dormir? Hehe"

·Bueno, también... Ésta noche salvé la vida a un duende que no tenía alas. Después de eso ya no pude dormir·

"Sí claro, y yo he llevado a unos humanos a Pixie Hollow con polvo de hada..."

·Que sí, no es broma, antes de irnos pasaré a ver a los scouts para ver quién era, no quisieron decirme ni su nombre·

"Em... ¿seguro que no lo has soñado?"

·Después iremos y verás como es verdad, parece mentira que no me creas...·

"Y... ¿dices que no tenía alas?"

·¿Me escuchas cuando hablo?·

"Mejor vamos a desayunar..." Tink empezó a comportarse un poco extraño después de esto "Y... ese duende... ¿de qué color tenía el pelo?"

·Pues... no sé, no lo vi muy bien en la oscuridad, pero me pareció un azul oscuro, llevaba una ropa muy extraña...· se quedó un momento pensativa ·¿qué? ¿sabes algo de él?·

"No..." en ese momento me di cuenta de que me estaba ocultando algo. Lo noté por que ella nunca me ocultaba nada.

·Tink... ¿debería preocuparme?·

"¿Preocuparte? ¿Porqué? Come anda... después iremos a ver a los scouts" _ellos parecían conocerlo... pero no quisieron decirme nada, al igual que ella... ¿están todos ocultándome algo o me estoy volviendo paranoica?_

·¿Sabes? Ya estoy llena ¿Nos vamos?·

"E-espera, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? Déjame terminar al menos..." _habla extraño... parece como preocupada y confusa a la vez, no lo entiendo_ "¿re... recuerdas por qué te volviste... solitaria y sólo querías ser la mejor hada de vuelo veloz de toadas?" me puse a pensar en ello sin saber por qué sacó ese tema.

·¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Pues por que quería ser la mejor y no tenía... muchas amigas· _¿a dónde quiere llegar con eso?_

"Y... ¿no recuerdas por qué querías ser la mejor?" esa fue una pregunta difícil, nunca me puse a pensarlo y al hacerlo en aquél momento, sentí un vacío dentro de mí algo doloroso.

·N-no... no sé... ¿por que soy así?·

"Creo que debería ir yo a ver a los scouts antes que tú..."

·¿Qué? ¿Porqué? ¿Qué está pasando Tink? ¿Porqué no me lo quieres decir?·

"Es... sólo para asegurarme... nada más... Además, si eso es cierto entonces... tengo que hablar con ellos otra vez" _¿otra vez?_

·¡TINK! En serio, odio que me ocultes cosas·

"Lo siento Vidia, pero eso te sobrepasa. Le diré a Fawn que te vigile" se levantó y se fue hacia la entrada "vámonos" _¿esto me sobrepasa? Nada puede sobrepasarme a estas alturas..._

Salí con ella y en la entrada nos encontramos con todas las chicas reunidas.

"Mira, no hace falta ni que vaya a buscarla, ya las tenemos a todas aquí" _¿qué es todo esto?_

"¿Lista para volver a Tierra Firme? Han adelantado la hora de salida así que cuando estés lista ya nos podremos ir" dijo Fawn. Sil me cogió del brazo y Tink se fue con Rosetta para hablar a solas.

·¿Q-qué está pasando?·

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿no tienes ganas de volver? Yo me muero por ver a Gliss y jugar con ella ¿tú no?"

·S-sí pero...· me llevaron a la plaza central alejándome de los scouts y cada vez estaba más preocupada ·¡Esperad!·

"¿Qué pasa?"

·Tink...· al echar la vista atrás la vi con una expresión algo triste acompañada de Rosetta.

"Bueno, ¿jugamos un rato antes de irnos?" dijo al llegar. _Estoy segura, todas me están ocultando algo y tengo que saberlo sea cómo sea._

·Tink, tienes que decirme qué pasa aquí. Es sobre ese duende sin alas ¿verdad?· la agarré de los brazos para que no se escapara y clavé los ojos en ella, pero echó la mirada hacia un lado ·¡Tinkerbell!·

"¿Me la sacáis de encima?" las demás intentaron despegarme de ella y me dejé hacer. Si se trataba de algo que ni siquiera Tink podía decirme, era algo muy grave "Vidia... te quiero muchísimo, de veras, pero no podemos decirte nada. Espero que lo entiendas..."

·Ya...· _tres... dos..._

"Bueno, arreglado entonces" _uno... ¡ya!_ Pegué un salto de golpe y salí de allí volando para ir a por los scouts. Quizás no podían decirme nada, pero yo sí que podía escaparme de ellas y encontrar la explicación a todo aquello.

Cuando llegué a la zona de los scouts me sorprendió que sólo hubieran unos pocos, a penas eran cinco o séis.

·Eh tú, ¿quién era aquél duende sin alas de anoche?·

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

·No te hagas el despistado. Ayer ayudé a tus compañeros a salvarlo y tengo que saber quién era·

"Lo siento, pero yo no estaba de guardia por la noche. Ellos ya se fueron a Pixie Hollow así que si quieres algo tendrás que preguntárselo cuando lleguemos" _mierda._

"¡Vidia!" no tardaron mucho en atraparme "Vidia, es inútil, olvídalo ¿quieres? Es por tu bien" _si Tink lo dice será verdad pero aún así..._

·No puedo olvidarlo... no quiero olvidarlo, necesito saberlo, no sé por qué pero necesito saberlo...·

"Venga, vamos. Volvamos a casa con las demás. No sé tú pero yo tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a Peri ¿sabes?" _creo que ese scout también lo sabe, lo noto en su mirada, pero me ha dicho que fuera a Pixie Hollow para preguntar... y Tink y las demás no dejan de insistir en que me vaya del campamento... tengo que quedarme, estoy segura de que él sigue por aquí._

·No. No me iré de aquí hasta saber qué ocurre. ¿Tan complicado es?·

"¡Pues sí ¿vale?! Y si tú no te vas ¡yo tampoco! ¿¡Te puedes imaginar las ganas que tengo de estar con Peri!? ¿Podrás vivir con eso?" ahora Tink se estaba enfadando y no era bueno verla enfadada, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese duende. _Tengo que encontrarlo._

·¿Dónde está? ¿Lo habéis escondido?·

"¡No me ignores!" allí no podía hacer nada, no podía fiarme de nadie, tenía que ir por mi cuenta así que con agilidad me escabullí y salí volando hacia fuera del campamento, por la zona donde lo vi anoche.

Me puse a buscarlo como una loca por todos lados y entonces me vino a la mente su cara, pero ahora sonreía y no estábamos en el campamento. _Oh cielos, lo he visto antes, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?_ Mi corazón se aceleró, tenía algo dentro de mí que me decía que no lo olvidara, que luchara para encontrarlo. _Si supiera como se llama al menos..._

·¡Duende! ¡Soy Vidia! ¡Te salvé anoche de un conejo!· al girarme vi a tres scouts persiguiéndome y aceleré el aleteo. _Mierda, me can a pillar._ Cada vez me estaba alejando más del campamento pero no podía dejar que me cogieran.

Al final terminaron atrapándome por lo cansada que estaba de no haber dormido y lo mal que tenía el ala.

"Si vuelves a oponer resistencia no nos dejarás otra opción que castigarte"

·¿Pero ¡porqué cojones! no me decís de una vez qué pasa con ese duende?· volvimos al campamento y por mucho que insistiera no me dijeron una palabra. _Joder, esto es todo... no puedo hacer nada maldita sea... Tendré que buscar una forma de que Tink me le cuente. Joder, qué sueño me está entrando..._

Ya rendida y cansada, me dejé llevar sin más y eché un vistazo a mi ala dañada. Ese recuerdo siempre me iba a recordar a Tink, fue seguramente el peor día de mi vida pero no podía evitar sonreír al ver que al final todo terminó bien.

Fue entonces cuando vi que se puso a brillar al igual que hacen las de Tink al estar con Peri y me quedé sin aliento. _No me jodas... ¿no es una alucinación? Espera, ¿tengo un hermano?_

Cogí aire y me envolví en un torbellino para deshacerme de los scouts y buscarlo. Mis alas cada vez brillaban más y más hasta que vi que podría estar detrás de aquél arbusto.

·¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Pero no te escondas!·

"¿¡Vidia!?" al volver a escuchar su voz me quedó más claro, sin duda se trataba de mi hermano, pero no entendí por qué no lo recordaba.

·Te pillé· lo agarré de la misma forma que el día anterior y me dirigí hacia un río que había por ahí para escondernos detrás de unas rocas. A plena luz del día, pude ver que su pelo era violeta. _Bien, aquí tardarán en encontrarnos._ Lo solté y nos quedamos junto a esas rocas, estaba de lo más nerviosa.

Cuando al fin lo miré y pude verlo con detenimiento, una ola de recuerdos confusos vinieron a mi cabeza haciéndome caer algunas lágrimas.

"Vidia..." no sabía por qué lloraba, pero no podía parar.

·Maldita sea... ¿pero cómo te llamas...?·

"¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas de mi nombre?" caí sentada en el suelo para asimilar todo aquello "te daré una pista... empieza por ele" no tardé ni medio segundo en recordarlo.

·Light... oh cielos ¿como pude olvidarlo? Light, Light, Light. Ayúdame, no me acuerdo de nada...·

"¿Estás de coña? ¿Ni siquiera de la última vez que nos vimos?"

·¿De ayer?·

"Qué desastre... ¿no te dijeron lo que pasó conmigo?" la frustración podía conmigo, algo pasó con mi hermano y nadie me lo había contado "malditos... entonces es cierto que negaron mi existencia..."

·¿Porqué? ¿qué pasó? Cuéntamelo todo, nadie me quiere decir nada·

"Bueno, te haré un resumen pero no tardarán mucho en encontrarnos... A ver... empezaré por el principio, aunque supongo que sí recuerdas cuando nacimos ¿no?"

·¡NO! De nada joder...·

"Vale tranquila, no grites... Estate atenta. Nacimos como dos hermanos en el árbol de polvo de hada, los dos de vuelvo veloz, al siguiente día tú fuiste directa a un halcón que no vieron los scouts magnificada por sus alas sin saber que comían hadas. Cuando te vi en peligro no pude evitar echarte una ráfaga de viento para apartarte y al chocarte contra un árbol te quedaste inconsciente, entonces no controlaba muy bien mis poderes. Eso enfureció al halcón y vino directo hacia mí. Intenté escapar pero no era suficientemente rápido y entonces... me pilló con sus enormes garras hacia Tierra Firme detrozándome mis alas. No te imaginas lo mal que lo pasé. Entonces intenté volver a Pixie Hollow de todas las formas posibles pero ni siquiera sabía dónde me encontraba, no sabía nada del mundo. Tras unos años, me di cuenta de que estaba en el lugar de los humanos y tardé mucho en averiguar que ibais a los campamentos para cambiar de estaciones. Cuando encontré a unas hadas hace unos cinco años, creí estar salvado pero me prohibieron volver con vosotras primero por haber perdido mis alas irremediablemente, y segundo por qué me dijeron que me habías olvidado y era mejor estar separados. Me dio mucha rabia pero no pude hacer nada. Desde entonces fui buscándote incansablemente por todos los campamentos a escondidas hasta que el año pasado os vi en éste, pero ya era demasiado tarde... Supongo que eso es todo lo que-"

Lo abracé, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas sin dejar de llorar. Pasó por todo aquello para volverme a ver y mis propias amigas me lo ocultaron. Me hicieron creer que no tenía ningún hermano para que no sufriera su pérdida y ahora...

·Light... tienes que quedarte conmigo...·

"Ya... pero si no puedo volar... me tacharán de inútil allí... ¿Crees que les podrás convencer?"

·Mi novia es la ministra de coordinación social, estoy segura de que... espera, he, hehehe... creo que puedo hacer algo mejor... Date la vuelta·

"¿Qué? ¿Te vas a desnudar o algo?" _maldito pervertido._

·¡Claro que no! Tú hazlo· le cogí de las manos y me concentré en darle toda la energía que pude a través de las alas para curárselas.

"Oh dios mío, ¿qué está pasando?"

·Ahora lo verás...· cada vez me sentía más agotada, pero sentí como se le regeneraban. _Vamos... un poco más..._

Cuando terminé caí al suelo sin fuerzas.

"M-mis alas... me has curado las alas. Es ge- ¡Vidia!" me cogió en brazos al verme en el suelo.

·L-Light...· dije con una sonrisa y sacando el polvo de hada que llevaba en el bolsillo ·a-ahora ya no tienen excusa· me agarré a él y mis ojos se cerraron sin querer.

Desperté y me costó un poco darme cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de las hadas sanadoras en Pixie Hollow. _¿Qué hago aquí...? ¡Oh dios mío! Eso no fue un sueño... tengo un hermano._

Al darme la vuelta vi que mi alas estaban brillando y volvían a estar perfectas. _¡Está cerca!_

Lo busqué, salí de la habitación y vi que en la habitación de al lado estaba sentado en la cama pensativo.

·H-hey...· me quedé en la puerta de pié, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, me sentía unida a él pero a penas lo conocía de nada.

"Vidia, por fin despiertas" se levantó y se acercó hacia mí acelerando mi pulso.

·S-sí... ¿no puedes dormir?· era extraño hablar con él, no terminaba de sentirme cómoda.

"Ya he dormido unas tres horas, no necesito más"

·Vaya... me alegro de que te dejaran venir...·

"Sí, Tink insistió mucho cuando nos vio juntos y al final me dejaron venir" entonces me llevé la mano a la cabeza por un ligero dolor en la frente. Tenía una herida "sí... no te lo toques mucho, aún tardará algo más de un día en curarse... Cuando te dormiste intenté volar llevándote en brazos pero a penas recordaba cómo se hacía. Lo siento, déjame ver..."

Se acercó más a mí y me puso la mano en la cabeza para revisar la herida. Entonces me fijé que él tenía vendajes por todas partes.

·Tienes muchas heridas·

"Ya, no te preocupes, son de otro días" _todo este tiempo viviendo en Tierra Firme sin poder volar... increíble._

·Siento mucho haberte olvidado, no sé cómo pude...·

"No pasa nada, me conformo con que estés a mi lado" me cogió de la mano y me llevó con él "entra, te harán volver a tu habitación si te ven aquí" fuimos a la cama y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro "Tink me ha contado un montón de cosas sobre ti"

·¿Q-qué cosas?·

"De todo, muchas cosas buenas... estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de veras" esas palabras me erizaron la piel y me dejaron sin habla "He soñado tantas veces con este momento... aún me cuesta de creer. Deseaba volver a verte con todas mis fuerzas, tenía miedo de olvidar tu rostro..." sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos por las lágrimas "cuando me atrapó aquél halcón, pensé que jamás volvería a estar contigo y ahora..." echó la cabeza hacia arriba para evitar llorar.

·¿Te... apetece ir a dar una vuelta?·

"Por favor. No soporto estar encerrado aquí" nos levantamos y me cogió de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sentía como si hubiera recuperado una parte de mí, me sentía diferente a su lado, era una sensación extraña y agradable a la vez.

Al salir de allí nos pusimos a volar lentamente, me hacía gracia verlo volar tan mal.

·Oficialmente eres el peor duende de vuelo veloz de Pixie Hollow·

"Suficiente, iré andando"

·Oh, vamos, no te pongas así, tienes que practicar...·

"Estoy mejor así, no quiero hacer más el ridículo..." _¿lo habré enfadado?_

·Como quieras...· me quedé volando a ras de suelo a su velocidad ·bueno, y... ¿qué te parece Pixie Hollow? ¿Lo recordabas así?·

"Lo cierto es que a penas lo recordaba... no me imaginé que sería así, es muy tranquilo. Creo que tardaré en acostumbrarme a esto"

·Te ayudaré en lo que necesites, después de traer el verano tenemos mucho tiempo libre·

"Gracias. Oh, y gracias también por curarme las alas, no sabía que los hermanos pudieran hacer eso"

·Ya... Tink y su hermana lo descubrieron el año pasado·

"Sí, eso me dijo. También me dijo que desde entonces quiso convencer a los ministros para ir a buscarme, pero nadie la apoyaba, ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en ministra"

·¿En serio?· _por eso no quiso decirme nada, intentó reencontrarnos pero no se lo permitieron..._

"Tu novia es estupenda, me cae bien"

·Ni se te ocurra quitármela eh, hehe· intenté hacer una broma, pero no me salió demasiado bien.

"No digas tonterías... además, ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor... Me he pasado demasiado tiempo solo y ahora al estar con tanta gente... es un poco agobiante ¿sabes?"

·L-lo siento, debes de haberlo pasado fatal·

"Te mentiría si dijera que no, pero me alegro de que estés bien. Suerte que ese halcón me cogió a mí y no a ti" sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor, me sentía mal por él.

·No... no pienses más en eso ¿vale? Ahora empezarás una nueva vida aquí, harás amigos y te divertirás un montón, ya verás. Por cierto, ¿cómo fue el viaje?·

"Oh, bueno... hehe, me chocó un poco estar rodeado de tantas hadas... Me llevaron con un búho y tus amigas me acompañaron, fue un poco raro, pero divertido a la vez. Nunca me había reído tanto en tan poco tiempo. Esa hada de los animales... Fawn, creo que se llama, es muy divertida"

·Sí, lo sé. Me alegro de que te caigan bien, ¿quién te gustó más?·

"Hm... aún no las conozco mucho pero supongo que Tink, no se separó de mi lado y me contó muchas cosas de ti. De como la salvaste de aquéllos humanos, de la ovación que te hicieron en el campamento... de como la ayudaste en los momentos difíciles, me contó lo de Peri también... Un poco más y me colapso de información"

·Pasaron muchas cosas estos últimos meses. Y ahora tengo un hermano... me cuesta un poco de asimilar, la verdad·

"Tómate tu tiempo... Oh, esto me suena"

·Siempre me pregunté por qué vivía en una casa tan grande...·

"Sí, es allí ¿verdad?" sonreí y se puso a volar como pudo "aún recuerdo el día que dormimos juntos aquí... Nos pasamos media noche hablando sin parar... qué recuerdos..."

·¿Ah sí?· entramos en casa y se puso a escanearla pared por pared.

"Sí... no la recordaba así por dentro, pero sin duda es aquí, me pregunto si..." se puso a comprobar los marcos de las puertas hasta que encontró algo "¡Aquí está! Pusimos nuestras iniciales aquí el primer día" pude distinguir una uve y una ele pequeñas marcadas, de lejos parecían unos simples arañazos. Entonces me vino a la cabeza ese momento, la primera vez que entré en esa casa, junto a él.

·No me acordaba...· _¿cómo pude enterrar ese recuerdo en mi memoria?_

"Es como si volviera al pasado... aunque tu estás diferente también, antes no tenías el pelo tan largo"

·¿No?·

"Qué va, lo llevabas suelto y a penas te llegaba a los hombros..." su mirada nostálgica me hizo quitarme la coleta haciéndole sonreír.

·¿Mejor?· adoraba verlo sonreír ·Tendré que pedirle a Tink que te haga una cama para ti·

"Oh, no te molestes, puedo dormir en el suelo sin problemas"

·No no no, tú no vas a dormir en el suelo, te mereces una cama y de las buenas·

"Que no hace falta, de verdad. Además, puedo usar la que hay aquí, tú vives con Tink en su casa ¿no?"

·S-sí, claro...· en mi cabeza surgió un dilema, quería quedarme en esa casa con él pero también quería quedarme en casa de Tink y en la de invierno para estar con ella, no sabía qué hacer, así que evadí el problema ·En fin, ¿tienes hambre? Por que yo sí·

"Bueno..." me fui a la cocina y me puse a preparar la cena que tenía pensado comer al llegar. Me sorprendió que conociera los ingredientes tan bien así que le dejé que me ayudara y lo hizo muy bien.

·Veo que se te da bien eso de cocinar·

"Sí, tuve que aprender a la fuerza, me llevé más de un susto con frutos venenosos y algún que otro alucinógeno" me contó cosas sobre comida extraña que habían en Tierra Firme y cómo muchas veces robaba comida de los humanos sin ser descubierto.

Con todo, ya se estaba haciendo de día.

"Hay una cosa que no le he contado a nadie aún y creo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto"

·¿El qué? A mí sí que me lo puedes contar ¿no?·

"Claro. Allí en Tierra Firme, me hice amigo de un niño llamado Peter"

·Uff, será mejor que no se enteren de esto, tenemos prohibidísimo acercarnos a ellos·

"Lo sé, pero ese niño es especial, hay algo en él que me atrae y me gusta estar con él"

·¿Cuantos años tiene?·

"Diez, se llama Peter Pan y vive a solas con su madre. Siempre está jugando a los piratas o a lo indios, tiene mucha imaginación"

·Y... ¿no es peligroso?·

"Para nada, es un buen niño, me gustaría presentártelo algún día"

·Bueno, mientras no nos pillen... Aún así, después de ese percance con aquellos humanos...·

"Lo sé, pero nunca haría nada que pudiera ponerte en peligro, te lo prometo" me dio mucha confianza, al ver sus pupilas sentí como si nos comunicáramos con la mirada.

·Em... bueno, supongo que hoy tendré que enseñarte como funcionan las cosas por aquí·

"Pues sí, tendréis vuestras reglas y cosas. A penas sé nada de Pixie Hollow, ni siquiera conozco todos los talentos"

·Hehe, bueno pues-· entonces escuché a alguien desde fuera.

"Vidia~ ¿Estás en casa~?"

·Anda, pero si es Sil· me levanté de la mesa y abrí la puerta. También estaban Fawn y Rosetta.

"Venimos a molestar, espero que no os importe" dijo Fawn entrando en casa "¿Qué tal Light? ¿Cómo va eso de adaptarse al paraíso?"

·¿Podríais no agobiarle a preguntas porfa? A penas lleva un día aquí· les dije a las demás en voz baja.

"Claro gotita" al girarme vi que ya estaban riendo.

"En Tierra Firme no hay dinosaurios Fawn, se extinguieron hace años hehe" me encantaba verlo sonreír, después de todo lo que pasó se merecía esos pequeños momentos de felicidad más que nadie.

·Por cierto Ro, ¿sabes algo de Tink?·

"Hm... creo que se fue al invierno nada más llegar, no la vimos desde entonces" _¿aún sigue con Peri? Ya podrían pasarse por aquí o algo..._

·Bueno... ya vendrá· tampoco la eché mucho en falta, ahora que tenía a mi hermano y a las chicas por aquí no me sentía para nada sola ·Le estaba comentando que tendrá que tomar algunas clases rápidas de como funciona Pixie Hollow·

"Claro, tienes que adaptarte cuanto antes, nosotras te ayudaremos"

"Gracias Sil, eres muy amable" _¿me habrá mentido cuando dijo que no sabía lo que era el amor?_ Noté que había algo entre Sil y Light, pero seguramente fueron imaginaciones mías, a penas se acababan de conocer.

Después nos pasamos media mañana los cinco explicándole todo lo que debía de saber para vivir aquí sin meterse en ningún lío y luego nos fuimos para practicar el vuelo. Fue una mañana de lo más entretenida.

Al mediodía por fin apareció Tink con Peri, Spike y Gliss, y comimos todos juntos en mi casa. A penas cabíamos los nueve allí, pero fue divertido y estuvimos hasta bien entrada la tarde charlando.

Cada vez lo conocía más y me sentía más cerca de él, aún habiendo estado separados tanto tiempo. Ahora los días iban a ser de otro color, al entrar Light a mi vida sospeché que cambiarían algunas cosas.

* * *

 _Quizás dejé demasiados cabos sueltos hehe. Esto podría terminar en un: como se conocieron Tink y Peter Pan o en un Light/Sil o en un Light/Vidia D:  
Por el momento lo dejaré así xD_


	10. Capítulo extra 2: La luz que nos deslumb

Disclamer: Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Tomar más decisiones.**

 _Perdón por tardar tanto en darme cuenta de que no había terminado TD-TMD-NUSUL_

Capítulo extra 2: La luz que nos deslumbró.

* * *

 **[Tink]**

Peri, Gliss, Vidia, Light, Sil, Spike, Ro, Des y yo. Los nueve estuvimos hasta bien entrada la tarde en casa Vidia. Las miradas que me echaba Gliss no se parecían en nada a las de Peri, por un lado quería y teníamos que cumplir con las condiciones que impuso Gliss pero por otro lado, sabía que no era lo que Peri quería. Al otro lado del comedor, estaba mi Vidia, que no se separaba de su hermano. La entendía perfectamente y por primera vez quería que se distrajera con él para que me dejara tiempo para pensar.

Lo que pasó el día anterior con Peri fue increíble, pero más por el hecho de cómo llegó a comportarse que por lo que hicimos. Su amor por mí rozaba la locura y era muy consciente de que pasar menos tiempo conmigo le iba a pasar factura.

Ellas dos fueron las primeras en irse. Peri me lanzó un frío adiós desde la distancia, con unos ojos que no eran los suyos, y se fueron dejándome con un dolor en el pecho. Nunca debí besarla, pero no quiero arrepentirme de haberlo hecho. Atesoraba esos escasos y cortos momentos en los que la besé por voluntad propia, eran importantes para las dos, cada uno de ellos tenía un fuerte significado detrás.

Me fui al baño aprovechando que Ro y Des se iban, ya cuando se había hecho de noche. Necesitaba pensar. No iba a cortar con Vidia y no iba a permitir que Gliss le contara nada de lo que ocurrió. Me preocupaba Spike porque si ella se enteraba lo iba a perder todo, lo que me hizo pensar que debía contárselo todo a Vidia yo misma.

Pero antes de eso, necesitaba aclarar mis dudas. ¿Qué haría si Peri lo dejara todo por mí? En caso de que cortara con Gliss, harta de fingir, y viniera a por mí. ¿Qué haría yo? No sería capaz de dejar a Vidia, pero ¿sería capaz de seguir ignorando a Peri? Era todo demasiado complicado, incluso para una ministra como yo. Estaba en una de las situaciones más complicadas de mi vida y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

Salí del baño y me llevé a Sil a la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa Tink?" mi seriedad le hizo cambiar de expresión.

·Necesito tu ayuda· se extrañó que lo hiciera, últimamente no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

"Claro, dime" nos sentamos en la cama y respiré hondo sin saber muy bien cómo iba a plantearle el problema.

·A ver… Imagínate… no sé, que en unos días empiezas a salir con Light ¿vale?· sonrió y se puso hasta un poco roja.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

·Da igual, tú sólo imagínatelo. Ahora imagínate que después, Vidia va y se te declara, porque ya no me quiere y quiere estar contigo·

"¿A qué viene todo esto?"

·Tú imagínatelo ¿vale? Tú quieres estar con Light porque es tú novio, pero luego está Vidia que te quiere con locura y no puedes ignorarla, obviamente, porque te cae muy bien y porque por ella serías capaz de todo… ¿Qué harías?·

"Perdona pero… no entiendo la pregunta… Sería muy raro…"

·Ya… lo siento, olvida lo que te he dicho· me levanté abatida, dándome cuenta de que ese problema no se podía ni plantear.

"Supongo que me quedaría con quien más quisiera, con Light o con Vidia, no sé…"

·¿Aunque salir con Vidia significara que cortase conmigo?·

"Supongo que sí, si las dos quisiéramos eso… ¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes Tink? Light me ha tirado los tejos varias veces pero no sé si eso tiene algo que ver"

·¿En serio? Vaya vaya… pero no, ese no es el problema. No te preocupes·

"¿Todo bien?" me quedé a medio camino de la puerta, no sabía qué hacer.

·Sí… Dile a Vidia que hoy dormiré en mi casa, necesito estar sola·

"Vale…" salí de allí sin que nadie se enterara y llegué a mi casa sin ánimo. Hacía mucho que no dormía allí, y sobretodo, hacía mucho que no dormía sola. Tenía que ponerme seria y tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida, y tenía que hacerlo sola. Peri y Vidia, cada una encantadora a su manera, cada una con su infinita lista de razones para estar con ella, cada una con nuestros recuerdos, nuestras aventuras, nuestras vivencias y experiencias. Las dos me habían convertido en lo que soy ahora y las dos eran igual de importantes para mí.

Me odiaría de por vida si tuviera que herir a alguna, pero si tuviera que hacerlo, si tuviera que tomar esa horrible decisión, si tuviera que elegir entre una o la otra, creo que escogería a Peri. Cambié de opinión una y otra vez, cada vez que me decantaba por una, la otra ganaba fuerza y arrebataba el puesto, era imposible, no podía hacerlo.

Harta, me levanté para plasmar en papeles todo lo que tenía en mente, todas las cosas por las que las quería a las dos, todos los motivos por los cuales no podía elegir sólo a una. Mi mano no dejó de escribir ni un momento, las hojas se amontonaban en el suelo y fui desquiciándome hasta que, de repente, escuché a Vidia entrar en casa.

"¿Tink?" dejé caer el lápiz al suelo y cuando entró en la habitación, la miré triste y preocupada "¿Qué es todo esto…?" no me importaba que se pusiera a leer todos aquellos papeles, estaban escritos con mi corazón y ella tenía acceso completo a él.

·Tengo un problema sin solución… y no creo que puedas ayudarme· siguió leyendo esos papeles y se acercó, extrañada.

"Todos los problemas tienen solución, ¿qué son todos estos papeles? ¿Porqué hay cosas mías y de Peri? ¿Qué está pasando Tink?"

·Siento fastidiarte el día con esto pero… Tengo un problema muy grave con Peri, y creo que ésta vez no seré capaz de solucionarlo·

"Esto parece serio… Cuéntame" se agachó para ponerse a mi altura y empecé por darle un beso.

·Peri… tiene problemas para controlar sus sentimientos por mí, graves problemas, y ni yo ni Gliss puede hacer nada para ayudarla. Me desea hasta el punto de que ayer me… oprimió para que me enrollara con ella y no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Al principio eran besos pero ahora la cosa se me ha ido de las manos y no encuentro ninguna forma de arreglar eso. Antes de partir a Tierra Firme me confesó que llevaba cinco meses deseándome, pensando en mí sexualmente, y terminé dejándome besar·

"Cielos… ¿Y tú qué opinas de todo esto?" no había terminado, pero hice una pausa demasiado larga.

·Le he repetido una y otra vez que yo no la veo de esa forma, y tú lo sabes, pero no me hace caso. Me dijo que estos días que estuvo sola con Gliss, intentó olvidarlo e hizo todo lo posible para reprimir sus sentimientos, pero no fue capaz, incluso no comió bien los últimos días, Gliss dijo que estaba muy mal·

"¿Y Gliss lo sabe?"

·Sí, incluso ayer nos pilló y… para que no rompieran por eso, Gliss le impuso las normas de no volver a hacer algo así, ni a besarme nunca más y pasar el doble de tiempo con ella que conmigo. Peri aceptó pero… yo creo que lo hizo para evitarme problemas, a mí y a todas. Sé que ella no es feliz ahora y eso me está matando por dentro. Por eso me puse a escribir todo esto. Intentaba… justificar por qué no puedo tomar una decisión y por eso, tengo un problema que no tiene solución· Vidia no dijo nada, simplemente se puso derecha para sentarse en el escritorio.

"Entiendo…" el silencio oscureció la habitación, sin dejarme ver ninguna luz de escapatoria "Conoces a Peri mejor que yo" comentó "Habéis pasado prácticamente un año juntas y sinceramente pienso que estáis hechas la una para la otra. Volverme a encontrar con Light me ha hecho entender muchas cosas sobre vosotras, me ha abierto los ojos por decirlo de alguna forma y sólo de diré una cosa. Haz que sea feliz" levanté mi cabeza al escuchar eso.

·¿Qué?· no sabía qué quería decir con eso, o más bien, no quería aceptar lo que quería decir con eso.

"He comprendido la fuerza que tiene el vínculo de los hermanos. Al igual que tú cuando levantaron la frontera, o al igual que Light al pasarse casi seis años buscándome afrontando todo tipo de peligros, los hermanos tienen que estar juntos. ¿De qué ha servido si no todo lo que has conseguido como ministra para que podáis estar en invierno o en el lado cálido sin problemas? ¿Todo ese esfuerzo para que Gliss quiera pasar el doble de tiempo con ella que tú? No, no me parece bien, es muy egoísta. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera piensa en ella cuando hacen el amor"

·Sí, eso me lo dijo ella misma…·

"¿Ves? Sería estúpido que las dos os torturarais por mantener las cosas como están" me estaba entrando pánico por el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación "Tienes que hablar con Gliss, y dejarle las cosas bien claras"

·Pero entonces romperán, y Peri querrá liarse conmigo.

"Eso ya depende de ella y de ti, pero no puedo aceptar que Gliss os manipule de esa forma. ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De que Peri se reenamore de ella? Sabes perfectamente que eso no va a pasar" estaba sorprendida de la madurez con la que estaba tratando el problema.

·¿Y entonces? ¿Vas a permitir que Peri se enrolle conmigo? Se me hace muy difícil negarme ante sus peticiones, me lo pone demasiado difícil·

"No, claro que no. Te amo con locura y no dejaré que te arrebaten así como así. Desafiaré a tu hermana si es necesario para estar contigo porque si realmente no puedes decidir con quién quedarte, tendremos que hacerlo nosotras.

·¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?·

"Quiero decir que empapelaré tu casa con razones para que te quedes conmigo y no descansaré hasta que Peri se rinda" mi corazón me dio un latigazo en aquél momento. Eso se había convertido en un campo de batalla y lo último que quería era que se pelearan entre ellas.

·¡No! Esa no es la solución·

"¿Tú crees? Te me has escapado demasiadas veces de mis manos, no voy a permitir que vuelva a ocurrir. No soporto que me ocultes cosas y menos si se trata de Peri enrollándose contigo. No la conozco tan bien como tú, pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no aguantará ni una semana más con Gliss, vendrá a por ti y tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir" su tono de voz, su determinación al hablar y su mirada, llegaron a intimidarme.

·No pareces la Vidia de siempre…· suspiró.

"Es que cuando una cosa tan importante como nuestra relación está en juego, tengo que ponerme seria" dicho esto, saltó del escritorio para ofrecerme su mano "¿Volvemos a casa?" fui a dársela, pero me detuve.

·No…· susurré ·No, tengo que hablar con Peri, ahora· no se lo tomó muy bien, pero asintió. Vidia tenía razón en todo lo que dijo, y me ayudó mucho más de lo que podría imaginar. Me levanté por mí sola y salimos de casa abandonando todos esos papeles.

Tenía que ver a Peri porque sabía que en el fondo lo estaba pasando mal, porque temía que estuviera llorando por dentro, y porque por encima de todo, era mi hermana, y como dijo Vidia, los hermanos tienen que permanecer juntos.

Fuimos a Invierno casi rozando el límite de hora para cruzar por la temperatura, y la escarchadora de guardia nos escarchó las alas. Pese a todos los métodos de protección de alas, la escarcha era la mejor y la más natural. Llegamos a casa de Peri, y pese a que me brillaron las alas, fue Gliss quien abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué queréis?" dijo, con odio en su mirada "¿Sabéis lo tarde que es?" clavé su mirada en ella y grité con mi corazón.

·Aparta· pero se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para evitarlo.

"¿Qué quieres? Si tienes que hablar con Peri hazlo mañana" ella seguía sin aparecer, debía de estar en la habitación.

·¿O qué?·

"O te pasarás unos días sin verla" esas palabras fueron suficientes para que mi odio desbordara. Le di un cabezazo en toda su frente que me dolió una barbaridad, pero que sirvió para dejarla atontada.

·¡Peri!· entramos a matar, decididas como nunca y con el paso firme. Abrí la puerta de golpe y subí a la cama donde estaba esperando para abrazarla ·Olvídate de Gliss, tenemos que estar juntas· me separó de ella por la cintura y me miró a los ojos. Vi como su dolor y angustia se desvanecían y entonces sentí mi sangre correr por mi frente.

"Oh cielos Tink, estás sangrando"

·No importa· hundí mis manos en su pelo y la besé en los labios durante unos segundos, resaboreando sus labios una y otra vez, sabiendo que detrás de nosotras, habían dos hadas a las que les estábamos rompiendo el corazón ·Te quiero Peri, y quiero que seas feliz· me acarició la cara lentamente, con la mirada más enternecedora que jamás vi.

"¡Basta!" gritó Gliss, haciéndome cerrar los ojos. Salí de encima de Peri para acercarme a ella y ponerme delante de ella, dispuesta a todo.

·¿¡Qué!?·

"Teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas? Hicimos una promesa y no has tardado ni un día en romperla"

·Perdona, pero primero, la promesa la hiciste con ella, segundo, no tienes ningún derecha a adueñarte de Peri y tercero, si no te gusta la relación que tenemos ya puedes coger la puerta e irte, porque soy su hermana y lo siento, pero la quiero mucho más que tú así que déjala en paz de una vez y si te importa lo más mínimo ¡deja que haga lo que quiera!· mi voz retumbó por las paredes, más por el peso de las palabras que por el volumen de éstas. No hace falta remarcar lo a gusto que me quedé después de decir todo eso.

"¡Que te jodan!" dijo, como única respuesta antes de irse volando. Me di la vuelta a los pocos segundos para volver con Peri y me sorprendió con uno de sus abrazos. Era una experta en anticiparse a mí e incluso llevábamos la cuenta de las veces que lo hacíamos.

"Gracias…" sollozaba en mis brazos y la abracé bien fuerte para que me sintiera cerca de ella. Aún tenía Vidia detrás de mí, pero sabía que sería paciente y esperaría. Al separarnos, le di un beso en la nariz.

·Guapa· adoraba su sonrisa.

Entonces me di la vuelta y cogí las manos de Vidia. Parecía ansiosa por recibir una respuesta.

·Te quiero muchísimo Vid, no existe forma alguna de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y quiero que sepas que me has hecho enormemente feliz. Este año que hemos pasado juntas ha sido una locura y lo guardaré en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pe-· me cortó poniendo su dedo sobre mi boca, con una sonrisa.

"No hace falta que sigas, ya lo sé, lo sé porque prácticamente soy capaz de ver a través de tus ojos, a través de tu alma. Los sé, por todos los maravillosos días y las incontables y horas que pasamos que pasamos juntas, por todo lo que hemos pasado y por el infinito amor que me has dado. Por todo ello," ahora era ella quien me cogía de las manos "y pese a no tener ningún anillo," se arrodilló ante mí cortándome la respiración "Tink, mi amor, querrías casarte conmigo" de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, sabiendo de sobras mi respuesta.

·N-no me hagas esto…· lo peor de todo, era que sabía por qué lo hacía, y me dolía de todo corazón. Se estaba rindiendo con orgullo y las dos éramos conscientes de ello.

"Tink… siempre te querré" me arrodillé y la abracé entre lágrimas. Ella se convirtió en mi joya favorita, y nunca jamás la iba a olvidar.

·Eres increíble… Estoy segura de que algún día llegarás a estar con alguien que te quiera tanto o más que yo·

"Ese día ya llegó, ayer…" me reí entre lágrimas, entendí por qué insistió tanto con el amor de hermanos.

·Prométeme que serás feliz·

"Te lo prometo" se levantó y me dio un último beso en la frente antes de irse. No me podía creer que todo hubiera terminado de esa forma. Los brazos de Peri aparecieron por mi espalda repentinamente.

"Soy tan feliz…" esas tres palabras fueron más que suficientes para poner punto final a esta historia.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_


End file.
